What if it was always meant to be…
by Vwoede
Summary: Little gender switch a roo, fem Harry. Drarry drivel. Changed since the destruction of the horcrux and not knowing what to do Harrie returns to Hogwarts and starts being the teenager she was always meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

What if it was always meant to be…

Everything still stands from the books HOWEVER Harry James Potter is actually Harelayna (Harrie) Lily Potter. This is just something I started writing to kill time and I enjoyed it, maybe you will too, who knows? Not I, lets wait and see. And No, these characters don't belong to me I am just having fun with them for a bit. This will get smutty just FYI….

Harrie stared into the full-length mirror, she had never overly enjoyed her reflection however she had to admit since getting rid of the part of Voldemort that had been unknowingly lurking inside herself she rather liked what she saw. Gone was the weedy, pale, near genderless figure and messy cropped black hair that would never do what it was told. What stared back at her was... well different.

Flawless skin that had a healthy glow from weeks spent in the sun, a fuller figure, which was...curvaceous is how Hermione put it, indecent was how Ron put it, Great was how she put it and waist length wavy hair that now looked delightfully ruffled rather than the rats nest it used to resemble.

"It was like having a disease" Hermione had informed her when Harrie had confronted her with her changing body, "This is how you should have been all along, it seems so obvious now"

Hermione had been fully committed to helping her friend and had even come to some healer appointments with her. Though as no one had ever been a living horcrux, Harrie kind of fell into a blind stop in the medical books. Hermione had put in longs hours going over every book she could find everything from horcrux, emotions, magical blocks and even muggle medical journals and had agreed with the St Mungo's healers that it would just take time for Harrie to get used to being the normal fully functioning witch she would have been had Voldemort never existed. Albeit a very powerfully magical one.

Hermione's theory on that had been that Harrie had had limited access to her own magic and had honed it to an impressive degree. So now that the block that the horcrux had been was gone and she had full use of it meant that Harries abilities were unmeasurable. From a trickle to a flood of raw magic. It wasn't that her magic had increased just her access to it and her ability to control it. Her physical changes were much more pronounced though.

Ron had groaned into his hands when he had seen his friend wearing something other than the usual shapeless over large clothes which was Harrie's usual attire "It's like Ginny going through puberty all over again except worse because it's you"

Hermione had crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, trying hard not to smile at Harrie's ridiculous expression of confusion.

"Harrie is and always will be the same person she has always been Ronald"

Ron stood up his face turning a rather unpleasant shade of maroon.

"She isn't the same, she got. . .you know. . .attractive" He waved a hand towards the girl in question. The two females couldn't hold in their laughter at that.

"Why are we laughing at Ron?' They had all turned to see Ginny walking into Ron's room with an armload of freshly launder robes.

"Ronald thinks Harrie is attractive" Hermione said with a smile and much to Harrie's dismay the youngest Weasley joined in with the analysis of Harrie.

"Well he is not wrong, Harrie you have to admit you got so hot this summer" Ginny added with a wink.

Harrie felt her face flushing at the remembered scrutiny of her new assets.

They were all attending their NEWT year at Hogwarts, Hermione having convinced Ron and Harrie to join her when she heard that neither had made any plans. 'Eighth year' students as they were had been asked by Professor McGonagall if they would like to try achieving what they had missed out on. They weren't surprised to hear they weren't the only students from their year that had taken her up on the offer. Harrie was looking forward to being able to be a normal student for at least another year. Ever since the whole 'Girl who lived twice' Harrie had had no idea what to do with the rest of her life. With offers to join departments, offers to study branches of magic so obscure she hadn't known they existed and very tempting offers from quidditch teams. So, having another year to sort it all out was good for her.

should I keep going or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Harrie waved her hand and her new Hogwarts robes moved from the wardrobe to her out stretched hand. Wandless magic was the best, she was so happy her already considerable magic had increased nearly as dramatically as her appearance. She had decided to forgo the traditional train ride this year. She didn't think she could have put up with all the endless staring and crowds just yet. Hogwarts will be bad enough. She would be flooing from her newly renovated home at 12 Grimmauld Place, straight into Professor McGonagall's Office just before the start of the feast.

There was a sharp crack and her house elf appeared at the door. "Mistress? there is a fire call, Miss Granger would like to speak to you" Kreacher said with a bow. Harrie smiled at her now loyal elf. When Harrie had brought magical contractors into the old ruin she had not been sure how the old elf would cope, but with the new changes to the house it was as if yet more of the shadows that had hung over Kreacher had departed and he now took great pride in keeping his Mistresses new home in perfect condition. The fact that Kreacher was now a mated elf helped too. Another crack brought Winky into sight "Mistress are you wanting Winky to take your trunk to school?" the smaller female elf said.

Although it had put Hermione and her SPEW principles into a tizzy Harrie had been happy to agree to having Winky join the house hold when Kreacher had asked. Although Harrie had said they could wear whatever they liked and have time to themselves both had refused to wear anything but pure white pillowcases and had been happy with their new living quarters, which consisted of a large cupboard off the kitchen.

"Whenever is good for you Winky, there is no rush. Is it safe to do so? You're not meant to be resting?" Harrie's brow furrowed with worry

Winky laughed softly "Winky be breeding, not hurting Mistress. It is fine for Winky to do her duties" she clicked her long fingers and Harrie felt the elf's magic and watched the heavy trunk disappear. Kreacher watched with pride as his mate moved into the room to straighten things and disappearing any dust, a wide smile breaking out across his face. Smiling herself Harrie made her way downstairs to the kitchen fireplace which was currently the only fireplace Harrie would let anyone use as she, for some unknown reason didn't want anyone, not even Ron and Hermione to see all the changes she had done to Grimmauld Place just yet.

She knelt and smiled at her bushy haired friend.

"Morning, I just wanted to check that you hadn't changed your mind about the train?" Hermione had a tentative smile on her lips and hope in her eyes. Harrie shook her head at her friend. "I am not going on the train Hermione"

Her sighed and nodded resolutely "You will have to come out of hiding soon enough Harrie"

Harrie bristled at the barbed words of her friend. It was true over the summer Harrie hadn't left the house other than when necessary or going to the Burrow and hadn't let people come to her house either that was the part Hermione really hated. Harrie had wanted to get used to being herself, without anyone else. Hermione knew this yet seemed to think it was ok to keep rehashing past conversations, Harrie heard Ron's raised voice and Hermione's look of annoyance as she opened her mouth to reply.

"I will see you at the feast Hermione" Harrie spat out and waved her hand dismissively ending the fire call. Another wave had the fire blocked she felt the tingle of the wards signaling Hermione's attempts to get through and shook her head at her friend's temerity.

Harrie moved off into the other rooms of her house looking at all that was changed. It was hers now. No longer the house of horrors and misery that it had been. Light and open, happy and warm. Everything it should have once been. Harrie looked longingly around wishing she wouldn't only be seeing it on the occasional weekend for the next year she had grown to be at home here.

Ever since effectively 'dying' Harries out look on her life had altered, not surprisingly she had grown to appreciate things she hadn't really thought much about before. Light and the feeling of home was something that she was loathing departing from even briefly. She was also worried how the rest of the world would view her as well. For the first time in her life she felt nearly normal, though she had a rather odd feeling that something was missing, she couldn't put into words. She hoped that this year being a 'normal' student without the threat of Voldemort would ease her troubled mind.

Too soon it was time for Harrie to floo to Hogwarts. Kreacher and Winky stood at the fire place waiting for their Mistress to depart.

'Take care' Harrie smiled down at her small house keepers ''The last of the renovations will be finished in the next two weeks and then I will start coming home for the odd weekend once I settle in at school again" The two-elves bowed. "Just call if you need us Mistress" Kreacher's bull frog voice seemed to reverberate around the kitchen, Winky's ears flapping as she nodded in agreement. Harrie wanted desperately to stay with the two creatures that had started to represent home to her, taking a deep breath Harrie stepped into the grate and with a whoosh was engulfed in green flames.

The heat of the flames vanished and Harrie opened her eyes and gazed around the circular office of the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and mental gave herself a high five for not falling onto her face. She looked around at the room and felt something wilt inside at the missing trinkets that Dumbledore had been so fond of and the missing phoenix made her want to cry. Though seeing all the Quidditch Monthly magazines and the broom stick guides stacked beside the desk made her break into a smirk, seemed everyone had a guilty pleasure.

"Potter?" Professor McGonagall tall and ever serious looked at her with unveiled shock before she seemed to pull herself together and stepped forward to take Harries hand.

"You have changed since I last saw you Potter" It wasn't a question, and Harrie blushed under her Professors examination.

"Somewhat, yes" Was all she could say in reply. Harrie knew she was different but each time someone saw her she forgot just how different she was. She tried not to pull her uniform length skirt down further but honestly why they have to be this short was beyond her.

The headmistress looked at her student with a frown marring her face and seemed unsure how to proceed from this revelation, it wasn't often that the severe scot felt the need to cover up a student but for some reason that was how this new…developed Harrie Potter made her feel.

"I am happy to have you attending Hogwarts again and hope you enjoy your year with us and manage to get your NEWTS. Your timetable will be at your house table as always in the morning" The older woman smiled tightly and motioned for Harrie to make her way down the spiral staircase into the castle.

"Just a moment Professor there is someone I wanted to speak..." Harries words ended abruptly when the fire flared green once again and the tall, lean, blonde form of Draco Malfoy stepped into the room. Grey eyes clashed with green and the pair froze in place looking at each other. Harrie had not seen Malfoy since she had spoken for him at his trials shortly after the war had ended. He had lost the half-starved, terrified look that he had been suffering from during the trails, he looked firm and healthy once again. Harrie was shocked that this struck her as incredibly good and had a sudden urge to step closer to the man, the memory of his strong arms wrapping around her waist and his breath close to her ear as she had flew them out of the room of requirement burst into her memory and she had to control the sudden rush of desire she felt for...Malfoy? Really? She took a step back and tried to order her thoughts and control the images her traitorous mind was creating.

Draco was in shock. Harrie Potter was not meant to be in this room and certainly wasn't meant to look like that...Gone was the weedy slip of a girl that had been the focus of his ire and dislike for seven years and in her place stood an absolute vision. Long black hair, perfect skin, a body that looked made for him alone. The only thing that hadn't changed were her eyes, no one else had eyes like that, they were large and brilliant green…breath taking. They had been a near permanent feature of his dreams for the past six months (maybe years if he was being honest) ever since the little witch had spoken on his and his parent's behalf at the war trails. She had been different then, but Draco had thought it was him that had changed now he could see it had been her all along. Just what he needed to make this year even worse. An even stronger, unwanted attraction to the savior of the wizarding world. Fantastic. And why was her damn skirt so short?!

"Mr. Malfoy, Welcome back to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall smiled encouragingly at the blonde man who seem ready to step back into the flames. He stood motionless at the fireplace, his gaze never leaving his former rivals changed visage.

"Thank you for letting me use the fire Professor" He gave a short but respectfully nod to his Head Mistress. He had been in France ever since the end of the trails. His Mother had insisted they have the Manor completely redone before they returned there, and his Father was still under watch. He had been having private lessons with some potions masters while there and had been advised to return to get his NEWTS before progressing into high learning.

So here he stood.

"Hope this year turns out a rewarding time for you both. It is nice to see you both again" Professor McGonagall strode towards the back of her office, effectively dismissing them both.

They stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs once the door had closed behind them.

Awkward silence took hold of the two standing on top of the stair case outside the head's door. Harrie opened her mouth to say something or anything really when the blonde bet her to it.

'Potter, I want to thank you for what you have done for my family and myself. The fire also...' Draco said all this without looking at the figure in front of him. Harrie was surprised at how his voice affected her more than his words. So, she took longer to respond than was strictly polite. "You're welcome. I offer my own…gratitude to you as well (God could I sound any more stupid! She cried internally). You saved me from Bellatrix, please don't think I am in anyway ungrateful for that risk you took"

Draco turned and watched Potter ringing her hands in awkward tension, merlin how he wished he could just ignore this girl, this was going to be a 'fun' year.

"After you Potter" Malfoy gestured for Harrie to move ahead of him and in doing so accidently brushed his fingers over the top of her hand as she reached for the stair rail. Harrie looked up into his face then and Draco had to hold back a gasp at the look of heat she gave him. He clenched his hand at the tingling feeling touching her had given him. The pair stood there frozen, neither being sure how the other would respond.

Harries mouth went dry at the dark lust that crossed Malfoy's handsome face. He looked like he wanted to devour her. She parted her lips and gave in to the pull he seemed to have over her leaning towards him. Instead of answering her obvious wanton invitation he stepped back, a muscle twitching in his tightly clench jaw. Rejected, Rejected! Shut up brain! Harrie felt her cheeks burn and quickly made her way down the stairs.

Harrie made it down to the entrance hall just as the others made it through the towering front doors. She spotted Ron's red head above the crowd and waved.

She became instantly aware of the moment when people recognized her. A hushed rumble of whispers made the crowd seem to quiver as people turned to confer with their neighbor.

Hermione elbowed her way through a group of incredibly young looking Hufflepuffs to Harries side. She embraced her friend tightly and spoke against her ear "Just stay calm and indifferent, remember this will be the worst day" Harrie sagged against her friend and gave her a squeeze. Hermione really did have an answer to everything, and she felt her tension giving way. They made their way with the crowd and sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around the great hall, returned to its former splendor it really was amazing.

Harrie could feel peoples stares and was ever grateful to her fellow eighth years who started taking seats beside and in front of her effectively blocking her from most of the stares.

"Thank you guys" She smiled at Neville and was mortified to see him flush brighter than the Gryffindor tie he was wearing and knock over a couple of goblets.

Seamus's amused Irish accent rang out "You are now even more intimidating Harrie"

Dean smiled hugely and gave Ginny a tight squeeze as she slid along the bench, adding "I am glad I was warned before seeing you, you certainly … um grew up"

"Told you she was delicious" Ron looked aghast at his younger sister's words.

"Ginny the fuck?!"

"Oh can it Ron, you are such a prude sometimes" Ginny said turning her attention back to Dean

Draco watched Potters flight down the stairs with a mixture of relief and regret. For a moment he had thought she was going to kiss him and to make matters worse he had wanted her to. He had agreed to return here and keep to himself as much as possible. "Do nothing except study" His Father had said to him before he had left "The Malfoy name needs to be completely void in any drama or scandal this year. Do nothing and we should be able to restore some of our name's prestige" Draco knew his Father would never admit to how much regret he had for the choices he had made and despite the cold visage Lucius Malfoy presented to the world he was very much trying to make amends. Draco knew that his life would never again be the smooth path that had been his as a Malfoy, his very name caused disgust and mistrust whenever uttered aloud now and if it hadn't of been for Potter, they would not have kept hold of their vast wealth. To be fair that was something Draco could care less about currently as he made his way after Potter heading towards the sound of students filing into the Great Hall. As he strode towards the Slytherin table he watched the dark head of Potter cursing himself at the depth of feeling she had stirred in him. He took a seat next to Blaise and opposite Pansy and felt genuine pleasure at seeing his friends again even if he didn't let it show on his face. This was going to be a long year but at least he had two friendly faces to look at, he was aware of the looks some of the other students sent his way, but in true Malfoy fashion he just looked down at the masses and kept his face neutral.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the meal was over and Harrie could stop pretending that she wasn't noticing everyone staring at her, Ron could pretend he wasn't getting uncomfortable hearing all Seamus's comments about how Harrie had grown up and Hermione could stop rolling her eyes and straining her ears to listen to the uplifting and moving speech the teachers had given.

The three friends made their way to their common room, taking their time to enjoy seeing the castle restored to its former state, and allowing the common room to empty of their fellow housemates.

After reaching their destination and a friendly reunion with the Fat lady who still maintained the entrance to Gryffindor Tower they moved into the homely common room. Harrie was so happy to be back she thought she might burst with the sudden onslaught of joy she had. Ron and Hermione sat beside each other on one of the comfy settees and Harrie folded herself into an arm chair. They could hear the noises of their housemates getting ready for bed and the familiar sounds were like a balm to Harries nerves which she could now admit had been running high since her arrival back at Hogwarts.

'Wasn't that bad after all was it?' Hermione said with a knowing smirk at Harrie, Ron playfully ruffled Hermione's hair and gave her a 'don't poke the dragon' look. Harrie smiled at her friends 'I will admit it was better than I thought it would be' and stretched her arms above her head, giving in to a yawn.

The reaction of everyone in the great hall, staff included hadn't been as bad as Harrie had been dreading. Yes, people had stared and looked at her with open mouthed shock but after a few minutes she had just been yet another person sitting at the table. The only reaction she had liked was a certain blonde's heated stare when they had left the Headmistress's office and she would just keep that little moment to herself for now...though it was confusing the shit out of her.

Meanwhile the Slytherins had listened with cool disdain while Professor Slughorn gave them the yearly house pride speech in their common room before finally letting the students head towards their sleeping quarters.

"Did you get a look at Potter?" Pansy spoke as they made their way to one of the large settees before the fire "Wait what am I saying, of course you did Dray" she said with a smirk in Draco's direction.

"She certainly looks very fuckable now" Blaise said watching the telling twitch in Draco's cheek showing that despite his outward indifference the blonde had indeed noticed Potter's appearance.

Pansy tossed her hair over her shoulder and huffed "If you like that sort of thing, the blatantly good looking, hero type has never been my thing"

Blaise grinned at the girl, who through her outward bitchiness had always been incredibly jealous of the golden girl and her admirers. Least she had given up on trying to get Draco's attention long ago and seemed content to remain a friend.

"Granger and Weasley seem to have finally hooked up. I had been curious as to whether Weasley was bent, always hanging out with girls like that did not translate to straight in my books" Blaise declared whilst nodding at some of the other students disappearing to the bed chambers.

"Please Potter was so boyish and rugged you would think Granger was the only one without a dick in that trio" Pansy muttered looking at her finger nails.

"Not anymore. Though Potter certainly has the biggest balls" Blaise said throwing a wink at Pansy when they saw Draco's hand clench

"And tits" Pansy added with a smirk

"Can we drop the subject of the chosen few" Draco snapped sharply

Pansy and Blaise shared a look. Draco chose to ignore them.

"Right, I am off to bed then. Got to play nice with my fellow females at least for the first night"

Pansy rose and drifted off towards the girl's dormitories.

Blaise raised his hand in farewell and but never took his eyes of the blonde in front of him.

"Is this the year you actually do something about it?" Blaise said quietly when they were alone

"About what?" Draco liked to play dumb when the subject was one he would rather not discuss.

"Your thing for Potter"

Draco stared at his friend so surprised that it showed on his face before he could shutter his reaction. Blaise had never been one for speaking directly, Draco couldn't decide if this was a good development or not. The next response would decide it for him...

"I do not, nor ever had a thing for Potter" Draco tried and failed to pull of his customary Malfoy sneer but the raised eyebrow showing Blaise's disbelieve had his mask slipping in defeat.

"Lies don't become you Draco" Blaise huffed seeing no point in skirting the issue any longer. He wanted Draco to at least once get the girl he had been obsessed with all their school life.

Draco looked down away from his friends piercing stare "Even if I wanted, there is the little matter of the vow I made"

Blaise's lip curled at the mention of the archaic vow that was the pure blood tradition in many of the old pureblood families. His own Mother had rebelled against her family's vow, she had been disowned and had forever drifted through marriages, she was currently on husband number seven. As far as Blaise was concerned most pure blood traditions should be abolished.

"You could still dabble" He said, watching his friend closely

"Yes, I am sure that would go down a treat with all concerned" Draco growled leaning back and wishing this night would just end already.

"You can be very pervasive. Plus, she has gotten very hot"

Draco sighed "She always has been"

Blaise's eyebrows rose, he knew that his friend had always liked the Gryffindor but that was the first time he had admitted to it. It had always been ironic how similar the Prince of Slytherin and the Golden girl had been. It seemed incredibly unfair how they had both been robbed of their youth in one way or another.

Filling the sudden quiet Blaise asked, "How long until it is decided?"

Draco's scowl darkened further "Next summer" his voice sounding hollow

Blaise rose and hesitantly put his hand on the blonde's shoulder "Make this year count then" he let his words hang in the air but both young men knew that Draco would always try to fit into the mold his Father had dictated and Blaise would always stand with him.


	4. Chapter 4

The start of the school term started with the usual rush of confusion and disbelief at the amount of homework they would be getting.

Hermione was the only one (as always) to be enthusiastic about the work load.

Ron and Harrie both thought that Hermione was mentally damaged from the war and had suffered through a lecture about time management from their homework loving friend.

The three friends all had the same lessons this year, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione also had Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic and a new elective of Alchemy which had only been opened to four other students from years seven/eight, much to Hermione's delight.

Harrie had been asked to be Quidditch Captain again but had declined the badge though wholeheartedly agreed to being Seeker again. Ron had decided he wouldn't bother with trying out for Keeper as he said quietly to Harrie that he was hoping to be alone with Hermione more often this year. Harrie kept her thought that Hermione would fill in any free time with studying to herself so as not to disappoint Ron, she also knew that Ginny (the Captain) had been reluctant to have her big brother on the team as he tended to argue with her.

The week was nearing it's close when over the magic loud speaker came Professor McGonagall announcing that all seventh- and eighth-year students were to come to the great hall instead of their usual classes.

"Oh no, I hope something bad hasn't happened" Hermione immediately said as they turned around and started their way back down the stairs. What they saw when they walked into the great hall made everyone halt. The house tables were gone, and a large dueling circle was in the center of the room. Tiny professor Flitwick was rocking excitedly on his feet and raised his voice to be heard at the far end of the room

"Come in, come in. Form a circle!" He merrily called, as soon as the amassed students had moved into the position he happily declared "Welcome to the dueling class!"

Excited murmuring rippled around the room and they didn't quiet down till Professor Flitwick caused a burst of confetti from his wand tip to quiet them all down.

"Yes, it is exciting! I am very happy to be able to take this class once a week from now on. Anyone who doesn't wish to attend please feel free to depart. This is not compulsory and apart from today it will not interrupt any other classes."

"Now as there are so few of you, if you want a turn step forward and a challenger can join you. There will be rules of combat. No mortal wounds. First person to force the other out of the circle wins. During the fights you can tap out at any time, by raising your wand and declaring "Concede" if there is no clear defeat, I will declare when the duel is over or if any of you get magically exhausted. Madam Pomphrey is standing by Miss Granger fear not" The tiny professor waved his hand at Hermione causing her hand to fall back to her side and for Harrie to give her friend a sideways smile.

"Any questions?"

A random Ravenclaw asked "Is everything allowed?"

"Standard rules apply, you all know what is allowed and what is not within these walls. Anyone using this class for any kind of revenge with be punished severely"

The duels were for the most part evenly matched, and no one did anything really dangerous, so the worst wound people seemed to suffer from was hurt pride more than physically injuries.

Harrie watched Malfoy casting spells and couldn't help admiring the way he moved around the circle. And when did magic get to be so…sexy. The way that boy cast expelliarmus was panty wetting. Harrie had stepped forward for so many of the duels that the Professor asked her to let others have turns and had noticed that if she didn't Malfoy would. She smiled to herself, oh well at least she got something pretty to look at.

"Potter is watching you" Blaise leant forward and hissed in Draco's ear

"She is not" Draco denied pretending to be watching the duel that was taking place and not just 'Potter gazing'

At that moment said Gryffindor cast a spell so quickly at her partner that no one was entirely sure what it was other than it had the desired effect of hurling them out of the circle. Potter gave a bow to her fallen combatant and threw a quick look over at the two Slytherins.

"Oh yes she is" Blaise gleefully said "Just think, maybe she wants you as badly as you want her"

"Shut your whore mouth Zabini" Draco growled when Blaise had the nerve to playfully nudge the blonde with his elbow

Hermione shook her head as she watched how many 'secret' looks Malfoy and Harrie were sending each other, she was surprised how many teasing smirks Zabini was giving Malfoy, maybe the blonde liked Harrie just as much as Harrie did. It was rather obvious when she thought about how many petty arguments, they had shared throughout their school career. She was alarmed to see the rather…covetous look that one Zacaria Smith was giving her friend too, that would need to be watched, there was something incredibly untrustworthy about that Hufflepuff he had always rubbed her up the wrong way.

Ron walked over to stand beside her and slipping his hand around hers.

"You did really well" He said smiling down at her

Hermione blushed and smiled back forgetting about Harries love life and thinking about her own.

The games continued until most students were red faces and ready for the night to be over. Not Harrie though, she was loving this, and everyone groaned when Professor Flitwick called two people forward for one last lesson.

"Now everybody we have seen many differing styles tonight and Miss Potter is the classic example of defense while Mr. Malfoy on the other hand is all for the offensive. It is important to know where your opponent's strengths lie"

"She isn't using her wand" Hermione hissed sharply it suddenly dawning on her why no one was getting anywhere spells even near the other girl.

"What? Yes, she is" Ron said his brows creasing in confusion

"Watch! It's in her hand but it's doing nothing!" Hermione was sure she was right! The watched as sure enough Harrie was just holding her wand for show nothing more.

"Bloody hell! Did she tell you?" Ron was shook, just how different had Harrie got?

"Yes and no, she said she had gotten better at wandless, but she never mentioned anything like this" Hermione said worrying just a little bit more for how much things had change within her best friend. The somewhat one-sided duel continued with Malfoy getting more and more frustrated and Harrie getting happier and happier, Flitwick called "Miss Potter let them see if you would be so kind" Obviously he knew something everyone else didn't

Nodding, Harrie smiled as she felt the magic being sent her way hit her shield and she made it glow slightly so the other students could see her invisible barrier and heard the gasp from the gathered students when they could finally see why nothing had been having an effect on her. She was under a dome of magic that she seemed to be able to project without much effort. While everyone was watching the magic washing over her shield, she sent a jet of pure blue light towards the blonde Slytherin and watched as he was knocked off his feet and his right shoulder fell outside the boundary line.

"Well done Miss Potter!" Professor Flitwick cried rushing forwards and shaking her hand, he looked so excited he could burst "Extraordinary simply extraordinary"

As Potter was declared the untouched victor, (to no one's real surprise) she waved her hands and her skirt turned into a pair of what, Draco could only describe as genie pants, hugely baggy and rather ridiculous looking. What she did next had him in shock, she started doing the strangest dance most of the other students had ever seen. A few of the muggle born students started laughing and Dean shouted out "It's Hammer time!" and several of them started singing 'Can't touch this'

The pure bloods looked at them like they were insane, and Draco tried to hide his smile as Potter undulated in her winner's circle, a huge smile on her face. Maybe losing wasn't so bad if he got to see the Gryffindor acting like an idiot...all be it an appealing one.

Sitting on her bed Harrie used her wandless magic to plait her hair, waiting for Hermione to come back from the wash room.

Hermione looked at her friend and sighed in resignation 'What's wrong?' She joined Harrie on the bed and used her own magic to finish drying her unruly brown hair.

Harrie played nervously with the end of her braid, trying to think of how to say what was on her mind.

'I am having trouble again' She said lamely

Hermione exhaled, they had talked about this in great length when they had been at the Weasleys over the summer. When the horcrux had left Harries body, it was like a gate had been opened and every feeling and thought Harrie now had was more intense and with the new increase of awareness as she liked to put it, it meant Harrie often got overwhelmed and had trouble expressing it.

"Is this about Malfoy?" Hermione always got straight to the point.

"How do you do that!" Her friend's ability to read Harries mind was seriously off putting.

"Please" Hermione puffed "All that intense 'causal' staring in his direction and you are insisting on taking such bizarre ways to classes. You are plain as day, well at least to me. Not to mention that 'duel' flirting you both did"

Harrie chose to ignore the fact that her friend was way more observant than she gave her credit for and rushed ahead before she could change her mind "Is it normal to feel this strong for someone so. . . inappropriate?"

"You are both adults Harrie, this rivalry nonsense is getting pathetic. The fact that you publicly defended him, and his family should explain some of these feelings you have for him too. He isn't as inappropriate as you think"

"I haven't always felt this way!" Harrie declared sulkily "I have never wanted someone like I do him like I would ride him on the house tables and not care if the whole school saw us"

Hermione looked as shame faced as Harrie felt "Attraction is and can be a strong feeling, it can be very intense. You had crushes on people, thought they were hot. You liked Fred like that and Professor Lupin in third year"

"It was easy with Fred though, I didn't have to think about it and I seemed to have more control over my body too, and I have told you never to mention my Lupin obsession or I will start mentioning names." Harrie looked at her friend her green eyes shining with frustration "With Malfoy it's like I can't control my reactions, I want to…consume him"

Hermione shifted her weight on the bed before speaking. "You are a teenager Harrie, maybe this is how it always should have been, hormone monster and everything. Consider yourself lucky you can now be one hundred percent you for once. I have to admit I like the new you, you are way more expressive now"

"My body changed, my emotions changed, even my magic did. Nothing stayed the same and now I have the hots for Malfoy" Harrie met her friends amused stare.

"To be fair though you always were rubbish at expressing yourself and you were always kind of obsessed with him." Hermione shrugged helplessly

Harrie threw a pillow at her in frustration "You're meant to be the emotionally supportive one Hermione!"

"I don't know what you want me to say Harrie, I know it must be hard right now. Men are attractive and even I admit Malfoy is very handsome . . . for a blonde' Hermione gnawed her lip thoughtfully holding back a grin

'He is soooo fucking blonde' The words sprang from Harries lips in a rush and both girls fell into a fit of helpless giggles.

"I always thought his Father was rather dishy too" Hermione admitted

"HERMIONE!" Harrie cried at her friends' comment

"For a blonde" Hermione conceded

"And an arsehole you mean" Harrie said and they fell about laughing again.

"Harrie?" Hermione asked tentatively into the darkening confines of the bed chamber

"Hmmm?" Harrie answered

"You are good with physical stuff, right?" What the hell kind of question was that to be asking? Harrie thought before she answered "Yeah, I guess so, why?"

"How much…well experience do you have?" Hermione asked her voice small

"I am a virgin if that is what you are asking" Harrie said sitting up and staring across the darkened room at her friend

"No, I mean I know you haven't had sex yet. But, have you ever done other stuff?" Hermione said the blush evident in her words

"Kissing and umm hand stuff and mouth stuff" Harrie answered feeling very awkward

"Really? Giving or receiving?" Her friend was relentless this evening

"Both" Harrie admitted, asking herself if they really were having this conversation?!

There was a length pause before Hermione asked, "Did you…know what you were doing?"

Taken aback by the note of nervousness in Hermione's tone Harrie answered as honestly as she could "Um he never said otherwise. It's not something you can be overly bad at I don't think, they let you know if you are doing it wrong and you, you know adapt"

"But you liked it?"

"Oh my fucking god...Yes…I liked it…very much." Harrie cried.

"I am hesitant about moving forward with Ron"

"Why?" Harrie ask genuinely surprised, she had assumed that her friends were all steam ahead in that department.

"I honestly have no idea what I am meant to do, well I know what to do but not how to and I am sure Lavender was very…experienced compared to me"

"Nerves and stuff are kind of expected. Do you not want to? You guys seem pretty intense from the kissing and stuff I have seen."

"Oh, we are, I mean I like what we do, and I want to do other stuff too, but I stop before it gets more than just heavy petting. I don't want him to think I don't want to because I do, I just…maybe not yet. God, I wish I could talk to my Mum about this" Hermione turned away from Harrie, lifting her arm in a familiar way and Harrie wiggled till they were spooning. They spent a lot of the last year in the tent laying like this, each providing something that was sorely missing from their lives that year.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, Ron wouldn't want you to rush into anything you weren't ready for. When are you going to Australia?" Harrie asked changing the subject

"The Christmas break. I found them, or well I know where they are. Just hoping I can reverse the charm"

Harrie gave her friend a squeeze "You will, you are brilliant"

"Merlin this is the week that won't die, I swear to magic the Professors are just being cruel"

Hermione sighed in exasperation at her friend's comments, she wouldn't admit how much she was enjoying learning again

"Enough of this heavy crap, let's play a game or something" Harrie said tugging the heavy blankets up over them, "An older but a goodie. Hermione, who would you rather Seamus or Neville?" The green-eyed girl said wiggling her eye brows suggestively.

"Seamus" Hermione reluctantly answered even as she shook her head at the immaturity this game was showing and rolled over till, they were face to face.

"Neville hands down" Harrie said leaning further into the pillows and recalling a time when she saw way more of the clumsy guy than she had expected to see

"Really?" The other girl gave Harrie a look of deep surprise as her adamant declaration

"Let's just say I saw him sans-pants once and that boy is hung" Harrie said moving her index fingers further and further apart to get her meaning across "His trouser snake is basilisk proportion"

"No way!" Hermione squealed and giggled (actually fucking giggled!) "Neville really?" Harrie nodded grinning widely.

"Ok, answer this Kingsley or Fudge?" Hermione said raising her eyebrow in challenge, Harrie gave her friend the look that comment deserved "Kingsley no question"

Hermione nodded and started thinking of other people they could judge.

"Let's go Charlie or Percy?" Harrie said smirking at what she knew would be Hermione's reaction

"I can't answer that!" Her friend true to form cried

"Chicken" Harrie laughed

"They are Ron's brothers!" Hermione said, indignant

"So? we have played this game before and you always answered" Harrie challenged

"Fine…Percy" Hermione finally admitted

"Noooo Hermione, Ron would never forgive you!" Harrie cried in mock disgust

"Shut up and you answer" Hermione said huffly

"Dude, Charlie obviously…he's so…hard looking" Harrie said sounded distracted by the thought of Charlie Weasleys shoulder muscles…

"Zabini or Nott?" Hermione's voice broke Harries inner thoughts and she took a moment to answer "Zabini, he smells amazing"

"I know right!" Hermione gushed, obviously Harrie was the only person who had taken to sniffing that Slytherin when he got close enough.

"Luna or Ginny?" Harrie asked with a smirk knowing how Hermione would react to that one

"Oh my god…Ginny I guess" Hermione replied ducking her head under the covers in embarrassment

"Luna seems...Freaky so she gets my vote. That girl would know some stuff" Harrie thought about all the obscure bits of information that girl seemed to know…and Harrie did like blondes

Decided to up the ante Harrie boldly said "I would have fucked Snape"

"You wouldn't have dared!" Hermione said her head whipping out from under the covers

"I don't know there were times when I thought he was alright…turn to page 394" Harrie said in her best Snapeish drawl "And he turned out to be not 100% arsehole in the end, shame he couldn't have let me know sooner"

"You are unbelievable Harrie" Hermione said with a hint of exasperation at her friend's gall

"I can't help it! This being 'normal' is seriously just one big sausage fest for me" Harrie admitted with a heavy sigh that Hermione knew was all lies "Well just don't go spreading your legs for everyone" She said in her best motherly tone.

"As if I would…though did you see the Ravenclaw Quidditch team? Yum" Harrie said her eyes rolling back into her head in faux pleasure, Hermione hit her with a pillow.

"This is good for us" Hermione suddenly declared "It's like we are actually acting our age for once"

Harrie grinned "Yeah makes a change from our normal death race"

And they continued with their game getting more and more giggling as the night wore on.

The other thing that had been a downer this year so far was the amount of people who seemed to think it was ok to be horrid to some of the Slytherins. Despite the teachers all declaring everyone was equal and that no one here was guilty of anything, some nasty 'accidents' had befallen many of the children of known death eaters. Malfoy being one of the heaviest hit. She had seen him limping a few times and had even seen him being taken to the hospital wing with blood pouring from his nose by his friend Zabini. Whenever she, Ron or Hermione and a lot of the other Gryffindors had happened across any of these attacks they had loudly protested and in Harries and Ron's cases hexed the revenge seekers.

It was nearing dinner time and Harrie had been waylaid by a couple of the Hogwarts resident ghosts seeking an audience with 'The Savior' Ron and Hermione had left her too it the horrible traitors and now she was hurrying to not miss out on dinner. She rounded a corner and saw three Hufflepuff sixth years pulling their wands on a tall blonde figure who had his back to the wall trying to get past them.

"You are fucking trash, you should be rotting in Azkaban. And your uppity parents should have been beheaded"

"My Uncle was curioed by your lot, what do you say to that Malfoy?"

The look of sneering indifference never left Malfoys handsome face as one of the boys went to fire a curse at him. But Harries shield charm was faster, Malfoys brief look of surprise turned into annoyance when he saw her coming towards them.

"Evening. You mind telling me what the hell you three Hufflefucks think you were doing?"

The three stared at Harrie Potter with undisguised fear.

"Nothing to do with you Potter" The braver of the three said boldly

She didn't so much as flick her wrist and they were all suddenly hanging upside down in front of her. Their cries of fear seemed to amuse her.

"I am going to tell you this once, touch another Slytherin again and I will unman you, without the use of magic understand?"

"You wwwh...wouldn't" one mumbled

"Yeah? Try me" She said moving closer to them, the way they all suddenly had their hands over their genitals meant they knew to fear Potter.

She let them fall to the ground and they all scurried off. Harrie turned towards Malfoy her mouth opening to say something when he grabbed her arm.

Draco dragged Harrie into an empty classroom, he kicked the door shut and slammed her roughly up against it. "I don't need you fucking help Potter!"

Harrie's breath left her in a rush as she was thrust backwards, and Malfoy's hard body was suddenly very close. His face was flushed with rage, his grey eyes...no silver eyes flashing with anger. The tall man before her frustrated the hell out of her! She hadn't meant to offend him she had just been so angry that anyone would dare to harm what was hers...Oh Merlin where had that come from!? She blinked her eyes several times trying to hear what else the blonde before her was saying but was distracted by the way his mouth formed his words,

"It was nothing that I couldn't handle...It can't be helped... There are always going to be those who... Potter what are you doing?"

Draco's mouth had suddenly gone dry as the small raven-haired vixen in front of him suddenly moved her hands till they were grabbing handfuls of his shirt. Orbs of pure green fire burned into him as she uttered in a husky tone, he had never heard her use before "Shut up and kiss me"

Then their lips were together and suddenly it was like the sky had cleared and the sun shone for the first time in forever. The feel of her against him, the taste of her, the little breathy moan she gave when their tongues met.

This was what he had wanted since that day on the train all those years ago he realized, it had always been her for him. This was meant to be. All those years of hatred and rivalry, when really it had been something much sweeter this whole time. With a deep throated growl, he grabbed hold of her legs and push her harder against the door, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist caused a bolt of pure pleasure straight to his groin. Their lips met again, and it was like they couldn't get close enough, deep enough. Couldn't taste enough of each other. Her glasses dug painfully into her nose and she gave a frustrated sigh and tossed them aside, not caring if they survived the trip, she tightened her grip on him and Draco was lost to her.

Harrie was on fire and her heart was singing. Finally! Finally, she had her Slytherin. All those glares and hurtful words and hours spent searching for him on her map suddenly all made sense. This was what she had wanted...needed.

She waved her hands and the buttons on his shirt all shot off in different directions. Malfoy raised his head in astonishment then growled as he ripped her own shirt open grinning at her creamy mounds spilling out of her green bra. "Very nice Potter" He said as he ran his tongue around one lace topped cup, one of his hands pinching her straining nipple through the lace. Harrie moaned softly and waved her hand again and suddenly her bra was hanging in two and her flesh was exposed to his heated silver gaze. He ducked his head and pulled one pink nipple into his mouth giving it a greedy pull and a slight nip with his teeth. Harrie moaned and arched forward, her movement caused her aching pussy to brush against the straining hardness in his trousers. She moaned louder and ground herself against him, trying to recreate the delicious friction. He moved like lightning and suddenly his hand was inside her knickers moving them aside to feel the slick heat of her.

"You are so fucking wet" his pleasure roughened voice rang with delighted wonder. His firm fingers moved against her clit causing her to roll her hips against him then his finger was slipping inside her. Her eyes shut at the onslaught of pleasure his touch gave her. Another finger slipped into her. She couldn't have imagined this...this was too perfect, she took his mouth again in hungry kisses and rocked her hips driving his fingers deeper into her core. He tore his fingers out of her and she nearly cried at the loss, her eyes shot wide as she felt him undoing his belt and trousers. 'I won't wait any longer for you Potter' He growled against her mouth, his hand roughly moving his clothing down his legs, his grip tightening around her hip. She felt the blunt head of his cock slipping against her folds.

'Malfoy I'm a ...' Her words were drowned out by the sudden burst of pain that caused her to clench and stiffen in his arms, as he pushed himself into her.

Oh, sweet Merlin what have I done? He thought as he felt just how tight she was...too tight. He looked at her clenched eyes and was horrified to see a tear make its way from her black lashes, his beautiful Gryffindor. '... I didn't know... I wouldn't of...you never...' He pressed gentle kisses against her eye lids, her cheeks and finally her mouth. She responded, and he felt her smile into his mouth. 'Just move slowly' Her breathy exhale when he tentatively moved his hips back had him stilling. 'Move I said' She tightened her legs around him pushing herself down further onto his cock. He groaned at the feel of her...so hot, wet...and made for him. He watched her face for any signs of discomfort and bit back a groan at the array of expressions that past across her face. Concern, Joy...Pleasure. He watched her mouth open in amazement as he moved his hips in small circles. 'Better?' he panted as he increased the depth of his thrusts. She nodded and bite her lip, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly her eyes burning with lust.

Harrie shifted in his grip as she started thrusting with him, the feel of him moving within her had been worth the moment of discomfort. This was amazing. She felt her peak coiling within herself and she tightened her hold on him, moving her hands into his hair and bringing his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. Her back was hitting the door with each of his thrusts, his hands squeezing her hips tight enough to bruise, their movement causing shelves to rattle, the sound of their heavy pants and moans filling the room. The smell of his cologne, the heady smell of their sweat and coupling was even better, the sight of his silver eyes burning into hers, the taste of him... Sensory overload, it was all too much an anguished sob burst from her chest, then his thumb brushed against her clit again and she exploded.

Draco shuddered in response to the fantasy in his arms, his cock deep within her, her rosy breasts rubbing against his chest, the play of emotions playing across her face and it struck him that he was watching this girl... His girl...discover this pleasure for the first time. She was frantic, grinding against him. Her body moving so beautifully with his. Never in his fantasies had he imagined Potter would be like this. The possessive Slytherin he was growled louder as his own pleasure peaked, filling her with jet after jet pure ecstasy. They stood there panting into each other, sweat slicked bodies sticking to each other as they placed light kisses against one another. Their lips meeting, yet this time it was sweet and slow.

"Wow" Harrie murmured, she just had sex and she liked it! She bought her gaze down and gave the debauched looking Slytherin the biggest smile of her life! Fuck but did the just fucked look suit this guy or what! She grinned at him and brushed some sweat soaked golden hair back off his forehead.

Harrie watched as it seemed to dawn on Malfoy what they had just done, his grip suddenly loosened and Harrie had to catch herself against the door as he disentangled her legs from his waist. She flushed with embarrassment as he quickly started doing up his trousers without looking at her. He waved his wand and she saw his buttons return to his shirt and his clothing return to their former ordered state, he waved his wand again and she felt her own clothes repairing too. He wouldn't look at her.

'Malfoy?' He held his hand up forbidding her to speak and pushed her to the side, pulling the door roughly open and stepping out into the hall leaving her. Harrie stood there motionless unsure what to do now.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew if he did, he would be lost.

Draco Malfoy regretted many things that had happened in the last few years but none more than this...To have Potter be like that with him was too much. Why did it have to be that...perfect? He made his way quickly down the stairs, not halting his pace until he was in the Slytherin dormitories. Draco sat down on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands his grip tightening painfully as he thought about what had just occurred. He looked up and saw his reflection in one of the mirrors and sneered at himself. You ruin everything, you don't get a happy ending, you don't deserve her, she'll hate you more now than ever, he thought bitterly to himself and suddenly couldn't take the sight of the man sitting there and threw everything on his bedside table as hard as he could at the mirror. Watching with grim satisfaction as it shattered breaking his image into pieces.

Harrie walked into the great hall and hurried forwards when Ron and Hermione waved her over to the empty space across from them. 'What kept you?' Ron said as he served her a plate of Shepherd's Pie.

Hermione suddenly jerked her head up and looked more closely at her friend. 'What happened?' She asked a frown marring her face.

Harrie flushed and muttered 'Nothing'

Ron stared at her in shock 'You've been with someone... you smell like a bloke'

'Harelayna Potter who have you been with?' Hermione couldn't help the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth at her friend's sudden guilty expression.

'Keep your voices down!' Harrie quickly looked around at the several parties who were currently very interested in what was passing between the three friends.

'Is it that one you spoke about the other night?' She said kindly and reached across the table towards Harrie. Harrie sighed in exasperation at her friend but nodded resignedly. Hermione let out a very girlish shriek that caused even more heads to turn in their direction.

'Oh! How did it go? Did it go how you thought? Was he kind? What was said?' Hermione uttered all this so fast Harrie had trouble keeping up. Ron looked between the two brunettes confused as to what had happened. 'What have you not told me?' He said his red brows coming together.

Hermione waved her hand at Ron and told him to shush, her eyes trained on Harrie.

'I stopped a fight and then he got mad at me and ...' She trailed off her face burning with embarrassment and remembered heat. Hermione could guess the rest and she pumped her hands into the air causing nearly all heads to turn in their direction. Harrie couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's reaction it was in some ways bigger than her own. Ron still looked confused and opened his mouth, but Hermione put her hand over his face and silenced him.

"Hermione we will talk about it later" Harrie tilted her head towards the curious faces of their fellow students who all quickly returned to their meals trying not to look like that had been eavesdropping.

Her friend huffed and sat arms folded, foot tapping in impatient anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the common room Hermione started dragging Harrie up the stairs to their room

"Hey! I want to know what is going on too" Ron said from the bottom of the stairwell knowing that boys were barred from the girl's dorms.

Hermione gave a loud sound of disgust and waved a hand causing Ron to float up the stairs behind them. Once safely in their room Hermione rounded on Harrie "Details now"

"What are we even talking about?" Ron said bewilderedly

"Harrie losing her virginity is what we are talking about now shush" Hermione said her tone all business.

Ron's opened mouthed look of horror was almost amusing

"God damn Hermione could you say it any louder?" Harrie turned her back to her friends and started undoing her tie and kicking off her shoes.

Ron stood there opening and closing his mouth looking at Harrie in stunned disbelief.

"Close your mouth Ronald you are not a cod fish" Hermione snapped to her boyfriend

Ron recovered himself and his voice was a few octaves higher than usual when he demanded "Who to?"

Hermione's tone was curt "Even you can't be that dense Ron, who has Harrie been obsessed with for years?"

"I'm not obsessed" Harrie mumbled moodily

"Oh no, please don't say it's..." Ron looked between the two girls wanting one of them to deny it or name anyone but . . .

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione said smiling hugely "I want details Harrie"

"Sen-fucking-sational, but when did you even start seeing him?"

"I haven't really. . ." Harrie sunk down on her bed now starting to worry herself, what if he never wanted to do that again?

"What was said?" Hermione demanded breaking Harries silence with girlish glee

"He kind of freaked out and left" Harrie said dejectedly

Hermione nodded pacing the floor "Disappointing, though not entirely surprising considering"

"Considering what?" Harrie asked as always not keeping up with whatever Hermione had thought of.

"Oh Harrie, use your brain. Think who he is, his family are trying to recover from becoming wizarding pariahs, his very name is tainted. Pure bloods from old families have huge amounts of pride. I bet Draco was told to keep his head down and not do anything risky. De-flowering the 'Savior', is not exactly low profile. No doubt his Father won't approve of this kind of behavior"

Harrie hadn't thought of anything from Malfoys side and now felt her concern for him building.

But more noticeably upset was her red headed best friend "The fact that you are not saying anything means you don't approve" Harrie sat on the bed facing Ron, his face was pale under his freckles and Harrie thought he looked on the verge of passing out

"I don't have a problem with it. . . well not much of one. I want you to be happy and it does kind of makes sense looking back on stuff. I just thought you weren't over . . . my brother" Harrie and Hermione grimaced at Ron, who still couldn't bring himself to say Fred's name aloud.

Hermione sat beside Ron taking his hand in his "He will always be special to Harrie, to all of us. He wouldn't want us to not move forward either though"

Ron nodded and both girls could see the tears he fought. He cleared his throat and kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

"A blonde though really?" He said trying to lighten the mood and get the attention of himself.

Harrie laughed aloud with such relief that Ron stared at her "What?"

She shrugged "I am just glad you aren't freaking out"

The red head snorted "I am kinda pissed off that you got to have it away this year before me"

Hermione gasped in embarrassed horror and punched Ron roughly on the arm "RONALD!"

Harrie bite her lip and shuddered with repressed giggles.

"I have made my position on sex quite clear, at the Burrow was completely out of the question and no way will I break the school rules and 'have it away' as you say, at Hogwarts"

Hermione's face was still glowing hotly, and Ron was looking shamefaced for having upset his girlfriend.

"Is this why you wanted to come to my place so desperately?" Harrie said leaning forward to stare at her friends.

"Well…maybe, a bit yes. But we are off topic here, You and Malfoy" The red head mumbled, Hermione pounced on the change of subject and gave Ron an approving smile "Details Harrie. Where, when, how?"

"How? I thought you were the smart one? And aren't your parents Doctors" Harrie said with a smirk

"Dentists and oh ha ha. Spill Harrie" Hermione demanded

Harrie sighed "Like I said we were arguing, and I told him to shut up and kiss me"

"Only you would tell Malfoy to shut up" Ron said sounding impressed at his friend's bravery

"Where were you though?" Hermione insisted

"I don't know one of the classrooms, does it matter?" Harrie asked genuinely starting to worry about Hermione's 'need to know every little detail' ways

"In a classroom! What one? I hope you cleaned up afterwards" Hermione cried scandalized

"Such a nerdy thing to say 'Mione" Ron snorted

"Sorry I wasn't paying much attention to anything but him to be honest" Harrie ran a finger over her lips, thinking just how much attention she had paid to him…

"It wasn't on a desk was it?" Hermione's shrill voice broke Harrie's line of thought and she frowned at her friend "No, it was against the door" Harrie admitted thinking about how it had felt to have him pushing her against said door….

"Are you uncomfortable? I have some healing drafts, or I can use a healing charm" Hermione said ever practical.

Ron looked thoroughly sick at the reminder of Harrie and her lady parts.

"Was it good?" He uttered quickly before Hermione got carried away with the physical side of things.

"Very" Harrie worried her nail with her teeth and smiled at her friends "I can't wait to do it again"

"That is fucking hot" Ron breathed, a filthy smile breaking across his freckly face

"Ron I cannot believe you just said that!" Hermione shoved against his shoulder and huffily crossed her arms

Ron cleared his throat and let out a deep gust of breath "Sorry teenage boy talking about a hot girl being fucked against a classroom door is more than a little bit of a turn on even if it is Harrie and Malfoy we are talking about"

"God it so is" Harrie agreed throwing herself backwards onto her bed

The three friends looked at each other and the room filled with their laughter.

"Right I need a drink" Hermione said waving her wand and some colorful bottles clinked their way out of her trunk to her bedside table.

"I see, this is what you girls do without me" Ron said indignantly, reading the labels of the bottles. They were muggle alcohol and soft drinks, so he had no idea what they were going to be drinking.

"Oh please, as if you _BOYS _don't get up to stupid shit behind closed doors" Hermione replied making some very pretty drinks for them all.

"Where the hell did you get all this from?" Ron uttered after taking a glass from Hermione and watching Harrie take a drink of hers, as she looked to be enjoying it, he took a healthy mouthful of his own, surprised at just how nice it was.

"Harrie brought it for us, it's become a girl's dorm tradition" Hermione tucked into her drink moaning in bliss

"And Hermione, ever the clever sausage, found a cocktail book in fifth year so I smuggle in it and she mixes them"

"Why was I never invited?!" Ron accused them harshly.

"Because you have a penis" Hermione spoke, trying to keep a straight face but catching Harries eye and bursting into loud laughs again thinking about the fun times they had shared with their fellow females.

"This must break a thousand rules, I am surprised Miss Priss would allow this kind of carryon" He waved his drink in his girlfriend's general direction.

Hermione waved a hand at him "Actually it says nothing about muggle booze. Besides you know Harrie is a terrible influence"

"Bitch! Blame me, who had us brewing illegal substances in second year?" Harrie cried throwing a pillow at her friend which Hermione dodged smiling broadly.

"Who drunk said illegal substances just because I told them to?" Hermione counted

"'Mione you were the one who got royally fucked over that night not us" Ron jovially added

"Don't remind me. Having a tail was really off putting" Hermione shuddered in remembered disgust at the wrong hair fiasco.

The trio regaled each other of there past near misses or stupid actions

"Hermione was hella jealous of you in fifth year" Ron said smirking at Hermione's telling blush and Harries conceding nod. It wasn't something they really spoke of often but that was when Hermione had a few months of getting used to how confidant Harrie was and how everyone liked to ask her for help. Harrie had finally confronted Hermione letting her know that despite everything she would always be the one Harrie asked for help, it had done a lot to stroke Hermione's ruffled feathers and they never spoke about it again.

"Oh, please! You are the King of the Sulks" Hermione said throwing one of Harries discarded shoes at Ron's head. He dodged it but they all kind of fell silent taking long sips of their drinks, if anyone had ever had problems with jealousy it was him, finally Ron spoke,

"Harrie answer a question for me?"

"Yeah?" Harrie asked hesitantly, god she really wasn't in the mood for an argument of who was the most jealous over stuff that didn't matter anymore.

"Forget it, don't worry" Ron blushed, oh lord this can't be good Harrie thought

"No come on, what?" Hermione said turned accusing eyes on the red head

"I was your first kiss, right?" Ron blurted

Harrie nodded, wondering suddenly at the amount of drinks she had had when her head swam.

"I thought I was?!" Hermione said then blushed so scarlet she looked in danger of combustion

"The fuck?! When did you kiss each other?!" Ron sat up and glared between the two girls.

"Third year" Hermione muttered quietly not looking up from her glass.

"Why don't I ever get to see this hot shit that goes on in this school" Ron grumbled "I kissed Harrie in second year." He added smirking at Hermione's outrage.

"With tongue" Harrie said smiling at the remembered incident.

"Harrie was your first kiss too? That is so messed up"

"You never said yours was with a chick"

"You never said yours was with Harrie! A woman must have some secrets Ronald, and you! Harrie keep your fucking mouth shut!" She pounced on Harrie, her hand clamping over her mouth as Harrie had been about to divulge more of Hermione's secrets

"This is turning me on, just warning you" Ron said resting his head on his hand as he watched two very attractive girls playfully wrestling on the bed.

"Truce Hermione! Get off me, before Ron gets a hard on" Harrie moved off the bed, rummaging in her own trunk and pulling out bags of crisps.

"You guys are amazing!" Ron said grabbing a handful of the potato crisps Harrie offered him

"What made you ask about being Harrie's first kiss?" Hermione asked looking at the flavor options before settling on a salt and vinegar packet.

"We, the guys in the dorm, play explicit truth, you know that lie detection spell game."

Both girls nodded, they played that game too.

"Anyway, Seamus asked who Harrie's first kiss was" He shrugged "Got me wondering is all, I wanted to check"

Just as Hermione opened her mouth there was a knock on the door and Ron fell off the bed, Harrie jumped so high her drink went everywhere and Hermione quickly threw her uniform cloak over the mess on the bed

"Yes?" She squeaked

"Um Hermione? you have a heads meeting, starts in like two minutes" A unknown girl called through the closed door

"Fuck I forgot" She rushed to the mirror and tidied herself up, taking a sneaky drink of a sobering tonic, she looked at her friends and shrugged "Better safe than sorry" and she bustled out of the room.

Ron crawled back onto the bed and he and Harrie took one look at each other and started laughing, Harrie was covered in drink and Ron was disheveled from hiding under the bed.

When they had settled down a bit, the mess was tidied up and they were tucking into their snacks again Ron hesitantly asked "Have you ever told anyone about …. You know that night?"

Harrie knew instantly what night Ron was talking about, just before his brother Bills wedding Ron had caught Harrie trying to run away and things had gotten heated between the old friends.

"No, I haven't" She mumbled looking down into her bag of chips "Have you?"

"No, not even Hermione or especially not Hermione. I think about it sometimes though" Harrie's green eyes snapped up and saw Ron turning a brilliant shade of scarlet and didn't seem to want to meet her eyes.

"Oh" Not the best response she had ever come back with, but she honestly had no idea how to proceed from this. She remembered the angry exchanged they had shared and the way he had wrestled her to the ground all the while trying to tell her not to go without them. The way their angry struggles had turned into something else or how they had shared passionate kisses and had rocked against each other and the rather uncomfortable silence that followed as they trudged back to the house, neither looking at each other.

"A moment of madness" She said quietly

"Good madness though" He quickly replied

"Ron, why are we having this conversation?" Harrie said quietly worried that Ron was sounding so serious suddenly

"It's stupid" He said not looking at her

"Dude seriously why are you asking?" She reached out and grabbed his hand in a gesture of unspoken support.

"Well, I worry that Hermione isn't…you know into me, but you responded quickly enough to me"

They met each other's eyes and smiled shyly at each other, both red faced beyond measure.

Harrie reluctantly said "Oh god Ron, she is REALLY into you. Trust me, that is not what is stopping her from going further. You guys have done other…um stuff. Hermione is just …. nervous" she finished with a shrug.

"Nervous? You mean embarrassed about everything, and you're what? a randy little ferret?" The red head said a grin spreading across his freckly face.

Harrie nodded taking another healthy swallow of her drink "True, but beside the point"

"Does she ever speak about it?" Ron started into another bag of crisps determined not to look at Harrie and trying to sound causal

"She does. I think she is worried about experience…if you know what I mean" She nodded her head trying to get him to understand without spelling it out.

"I know that much, she told me she's not very… you know…mm" He cleared his throat and quickly continued "I don't have that much experience, Lavender was...keen"

"But you…all the way?" Harrie queried interestedly, the amount of time Lavender and Ron had spent joined at the lips she had assumed they had bumped uglies at least once.

"A few times yeah. The last time…it was...grim…Trust me seeing Snape when you are balls deep and coming as you make eye contact with your teacher is beyond a turnoff"

It was such an unexpected confession that Harrie laughed so much her sides hurt "That's why you had that month of detentions! Eye contact though yum!"

"At the moment I busted a nut yes…It wasn't funny! Stuff of fucking nightmares" He shuddered in remembered horror and threw a packet of crisps at his friend to get her to stop laughing

"God I really love you sometimes Ron, thank you for sitting in my train compartment all those years ago" Harrie said as she wiped tears off her faces and waved her hands in front of her eyes trying to dry them

"You are my best mate Harrie. Even if I am a bit of a dick sometimes." Ron added and the two friends shared a look of remembered shenanigans.

They smiled at each other and broke into laughs again as Ron gave more details of the Snape disaster. Once they had calmed down a bit and had refreshed their drinks Harrie answered the original question "Hermione just needs time, she over thinks everything remember"

"I know, I just like to check with you about stuff I guess" Ron smiled and returned to eating his crisps

"Maybe I should have been a dude" Harrie said laughing at the thought of a little specky git she would have been, Ron looked about to add something but then Hermione rejoined them, and they found other topics to talk about.

The next morning Hermione looked up and gave a very undignified squeak when Malfoy walked into the great hall for breakfast the next morning and Harrie kicked her sharply under the table.

Ron shuddered and looked fixedly into his plate of eggs trying hard not to picture his best friend with someone so. . . Slytherin.

"He didn't even look this way" Hermione said with a pout

"Probably because you are staring at him 'Mione, you are worse than fucking Harrie" Ron muttered darkly around a mouthful of egg

Harrie smiled into her goblet and turned her head to briefly look at the tall form of Malfoy. She clenched her thighs with remembered pleasure and quickly looked back at her friends. WANT her inner whore screamed as she saw him take his seat and reached for something with those long fingers of his that she knew for a fact felt better than they looked…

"You think getting some would make the bastard smile at least, I would be shouting it from the astronomy tower" Ron stabbed his fork savagely into a sausage interrupted Harries inner reminiscing.

"You poor little frustrated Ron" Harrie stuck her tongue out at her friend and dodged the half-eaten sausage he threw at her, it hit the back of a third year Ravenclaw, who turned to say something but saw it was Harrie Potter and Ron Weasley and turned back around so fast Harrie was surprised he didn't suffer whiplash.

"Hang on, what if he tells people?" Ron said around a mouthful of sausage

Hermione had just started rearranging the contents of her bag on the bench and answered without looking up from her task "Who would possibly believe him?"

"Who is believing what now?" The trio were joined then by their fellow eighth years, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Seamus slid himself in beside Harrie and took a bite out of the piece of toast she had in her hand, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harrie leant towards the Irish man and let out a howl of mirth when he looked shocked and all together not ready for that

"Dickhead" Dean insulted his friend as he took the place next to Ron and Neville sat on Hermione's other side and started asking her hurried questions about their Transfiguration homework.

It had been two days and Harrie was growing impatient. She hadn't heard or seen Malfoy except at meal times and he had not even looked in her direction. Hermione had suggested owling him and Ron had suggested moving on. Harrie decided to do neither. Next period was Potions with the Slytherins, and she had talked Slughorn into partnering up the houses to help with 'unity' and guess who just happened to be her partner. One blonde brooding Malfoy. She smiled happily into her pumpkin juice and counted the minutes till class started. Of course, her friends knew what Harrie had done and Ron had protested at having to be paired with a Slytherin but had agreed when Hermione suggestively said she would 'help' him after class.

They made their way to the potions class and pretended to protest with the rest of the class when the large form of Slughorn revealed the new mixed house partners. Because the 'eighth' year students had joined in with the seventh years it meant that there was a lot of new faces and names. Ron was partnered with Blaise Zabini and Hermione with some unknown girl that Harrie thought was a Greengrass but wasn't certain. Malfoy looked less than pleased to be with Harrie and didn't so much as nod in her direction, Harrie smiled at Hermione across the room and tried not to laugh at the look of disgust the Slytherin girl gave her. Once everyone was settled at their work stations and had nodded or glared at their partner for the year Slughorn started talking about the important facts of the potion they would be start brewing over the next three weeks.

Harrie shifted her seat slightly and ran her hand up Malfoys thigh. The blonde tensed beside her and hissed out the corner of his mouth "What the actual fuck Potter?" She grinned and slid her hand higher under his robe out of sight from everyone. His cock was already hardening she was pleased to find as her hand cupped him through the dark material of his uniform trousers. She ran her finger along the hard length of him and felt an answering clenching in her groin as his eyelids drooped at her teasing touch.

She used her wandless magic to unfasten his trousers and her warm hand closed around his incredibly hot erection. He jerked in his seat and raised his hand to his head, leaning heavily on his elbow trying to hide the array of aroused expressions that were playing over his face.

His foot shot out and knocked their table slightly but other than a look thrown at them, Slughorn keep talking about the differences between some flowers in whatever potion they were meant to be learning, Harrie couldn't care less right at this moment as her hand quickened its pace and she listened in rapt attention as Malfoys breathing turned rough, his cheeks flushing as she worked him under the table.

Draco no longer cared if he spilled into his trousers. He was going to come hard. _Disgraceful, undignified._ He didn't care, not with the feel of her fingers stroking him. Had it ever felt this good to have someone touching him?

She bent closer and whispered, "I am so wet right now, my knickers are soaking" He inhaled sharply and looked at her with obvious need. She was unrelenting and all too soon his strong hand came down hard on hers and held her fingers against him as she felt his jets of warm come coating the inside of his trousers. He shuddered and breathed heavily through his nose. She removed her hand from the confinement of his pants and licked at the warm stickiness on her fingers. His grey eyes widening at her blatant show of wantonness.

The blonde lent over and hissed into her ear "You are going to pay for this Potter"

He grabbed his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell. Turning his attention back to the black board and the lesson he was meant to be following. The rest of the lesson past quickly and Harrie had to admit she was thoroughly disappointed when Malfoy just packed his bag and left without so much as a look in her direction.

Harrie opened her mouth to complain to her friends and noticed that both looked rather red cheeked and wouldn't make eye contact with her, it slowly dawned on Harrie as the three made their way upstairs for their next lesson that her best friends had known exactly what had taken place underneath her desk, whoops.

Draco stood in the dark of one of the many hidden passageways of Hogwarts trying to decide if he was insane or spell damaged. He kept pulling back the aging tapestry that hid him from sight. He knew Potter would be returning from quidditch practice right past him. Oh, how the mighty had fallen, here he was lurking in dark corners, acting like a horny…well teenager. Malfoys were better than this.

This was such reckless behavior, this was not how he was taught how to be behave, he knew he should just forget about what happened and ignore Potter go find someone else. However here he was lurking in the dark for her, what was it about Potter that always got to him? Ever since he had seen her in the robe shop, he had wanted to know her. Fucking Weasley, red head git, he could have gotten her out of his system if that fool hadn't poisoned her. 'Envy is a sin and beneath you' he could hear his father saying to him, but lust is a better one he thought as he heard people approaching.

He ducked quickly back when he saw some other Gryffindor players moving up the corridor their cheerful voices and playful banter seeming to fill the space. Draco looked again and saw that Potter was trailing behind, her figure incased in her seekers uniform and he had to adjust his rapidly hardening cock at the sight, it always had been a sexy uniform…leather and tight leggings. Her hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail which swayed as she leisurely made her way after her teammates. As she drew level with his hiding place, he pulled her into the dark confines with him. Did she know he was there? Impossible he thought but noticed she didn't stop him when he pulled her into the darkness

"Malfoy what the hell?" her words were stopped by his mouth and her hands tangled into the silky strands of his hair. Strong hands slid into her robe, grabbing her arse, pulling her tight against him.

"You owe me for potions" He pulled her head back using the long tail of her hair as a convenient handle "You are going to suck my cock and lick me clean" He placed open mouthed kisses on her exposed throat and sucked hard. She hummed her acquiescence and slowly sunk to her knees in front of him, her hands running sensually up his thighs. The sight of her on her knees in front of him nearly had him spilling instantly.

He pulled his cock free and it bounced in front of her face. Her hand gripped him, and she twirled her tongue around the weeping crown. Draco's knees nearly buckled.

"Take me into your mouth Potter"

She brought him between her lips and sucking hard and licking hungerly at the delicious taste of him. His head fell back, and his fingers wrapped around her pony tail.

Harrie loved this, his reactions to the smallest movement of her tongue had him grinding his hips. She hurriedly slid her hand into her leggings suddenly desperate to come and started touching her wet pussy as he watched her.

"Merlin Potter, you are unbelievable...Give me your fingers" She thrust her wet fingers upwards to his mouth and moaned loudly as he sucked her own arousal off her fingers.

"You taste so fucking incredible, I can't believe you are fingering yourself while you suck my cock" He spoke in awe as her mouth brought him closer to release, she hurriedly returned her fingers to her own arousal. She grew greedy and increased her suction, moving faster and loved the feel of him hitting the back of her throat.

"I am going to come right onto your talented tongue, and you will swallow every drop"

She nodded eagerly and moaned around his cock, her fingers sliding into her wet heat.

With a guttural groan he ejaculated, spurting hot jets into her mouth. The taste of him had her coming against her fingers. His knees felt like jelly as he pulled her to her feet and gave her a long deep kiss, tasting himself on her and knowing she would taste herself on him.

The depravity of it struck him and his cock gave a very interested twitch. As they drew apart, he gave her a look of such heat and possessiveness she sighed with feminine delight.

He kissed her knuckles and inhaled the scent of her that still lingered on her skin "I will drag you into another dark room again soon, I will retire back to the den of vipers that is Slytherin"

"Can I come with you?" She asked in what Draco would have described as shyly from any other girl, Potter didn't do shy surely?

"Do you think that is…wise?" He quirked one perfect brow, god how he wanted her to…

"No" She had a wicked gleam in her green eyes that Draco found far to appealing. "Give me five minutes" she gave him a brief kiss and tore off at speed.

Draco walked aimlessly along the corridor in nervous anticipation at the thought of Potter coming back to his bed. He had just started on his sixth repetition when her disembodied voice whispered against his ear "Miss me?"

Her smirking face suddenly appeared, and he saw the almost fluid material of an invisibility cloak. "That explains a lot"

Harrie just smiled and disappeared back under the cloak. "Lead on McDuff"

"Who?"

Her laughter rang out from nowhere and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up "Muggle thing don't worry" She dismissed running her invisible hand over his taut backside, Draco hissed at the touch and made a grab for her but missed causing her to laugh again.

The walked down to the dungeons without speaking and when Draco stopped in front of a stone wall, she touched his shoulder to let him know she was there. He nodded, said the password "Puissant" and they both watched the wall disappear revealing the entrance.

Harrie walked behind Malfoy taking it the Slytherin common room. Nothing had changed since she was last here all those years before, though this time many more students where occupying the couches and tables. She was surprised at the laughter and fun that seemed to be happening here, she was a bit ashamed in realizing that she hadn't really expect the Slytherins to be so . . . normal.

Draco's name was called, and Blaise Zabini waved him over from one of the long green couches. Pansy Parkinson was transfiguring a silver goblet into various objects her back leaning against the armrest.

The blonde god in front of Harrie walked with such unconscious elegance and grace that several girls watched his decent into the sunken main area of the room, her jealousy flared, and she wanted to leap on him and proclaim him to be hers, she settled for some wandless magic that caused them to jump in shock as something tugged their hair roughly.

"Where have you been? You disappeared after dinner" Blaise moved his legs from the couch clearly making room for his friend to sit down.

"Library"

The knowing looks indicated that the library was often where Malfoy ended up. "What's the plan tonight gentlemen?" Pansy had a positively evil grin on her round face "I've got fire whiskey left" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Pass, I want to be asleep before one in the morning tonight" Draco's response earnt playful cries of protests and cries of Hufflepuff from his friends. "I will bid you all a goodnight"

He bowed his head in their direction and headed off down one of the stone passages leading from the common room.

Draco walked past the great glass walls that look out under the great lake without seeing them, but he heard Potters sharp intake of breath at the sight. He paused at the large wooden doors and felt nervous at bringing Potter into his room.

Harrie looked around the large room and was presently surprised at how nice she found it. The beds were bigger than in her own room, but they looked just as comfy, with pure white sheets, green, silver and black bedding, a huge number of pillows, green drapes and furs spread over the end of the bed.

Now they were here they both were struck with shyness. Draco put his hands into his pockets and watched Potter taking in her surroundings toying with the cloak in her hands.

"Is this your bed?" indicating the one with the most furs and pillows on it

he nodded and stepped closer to her

"Mind if I Slyther-in?" She said throwing a flirty look his way

He vainly tried to hide an amused smile "That was truly pathetic Potter"

"Aw really? I always liked that one" She smiled again and put her cloak down on the bed.

"I like what you are wearing" He smiled at her, she had changed out of her quidditch gear and was wearing a pair of shorts in a soft pink and a blue jersey that looked at least four sizes too big and had slipped down revealing one creamy shoulder, she was barefoot and her toenails were painted a pale purple colour, her hair was still in its tight ponytail. She looked good enough to eat.

She blushed so prettily Draco couldn't stop himself reaching for her, kissing her softly and backing her towards his bed. Once he was atop her, he waved his wand and the drapes closed around them, he muttered some words and she felt his magic sound proofing and barring the bed.

"This has to go" He tugged at her hair tie and she shook her hair out, so it fell in a messy halo around her head. "Mm much better, I like you in my bed"

His hand slid up under her jersey and he growled appreciatively at finding her unrestrained breasts. He rolled one of her budding nipples between his fingers. She flexed against him and he felt her magic undoing his belt and trouser fastenings.

"You are really good at undoing my trousers" His smirk leaving his face as her hand slid into his pants and gripped his cock giving it some small tugs.

Harrie felt herself melting at the noises that were leaving Malfoy's mouth as she touched him.

"You feel so amazing" She tightened her grip and thrilled at the thrusting movements of his hips.

"As do you" He said as he slid her shorts and knickers down her legs exposing her to his hungry gaze.

"Even your pussy is pretty" He spoke roughly taking her mouth, his tongue twining deliciously with hers, his fingers running up and down her folds sliding in her arousal and teasing her aching clit.

"You are really really good at that" she hissed, her hips rocking upwards trying to get his fingers to enter her.

"You are insatiable Potter" His fingers purposely moving away from where she desperately wanted them

"And you're a tease" She ground herself against his fingers, her own hand running down his cock and reaching behind it to grab his balls

"Do these ache?" She exulted in the shudder that rocked his body and the hungry way he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

The intensity of their kisses grew and they both hurriedly tore of the rest of their clothing. When he took her top off her glasses went with it and she whimpered at the fevered look that the blonde had when he looked down at her nakedness.

"Look at me when I enter you" He growled as he lifted her legs wider and moved up onto his knees. He seemed to tower over her, and the sight of his hard body had her rocking her hips wantonly, wanting him inside of her. Green eyes meet grey and Draco could have roared at the look in her eyes as he sank into her heat.

"Merlin the way you look at me drives me fucking wild Potter" He rumbled as he captured her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head, trapping her, pinning her to the bed with his cock.

She arched her back, crying out. The sleek little Gryffindor was a revelation, she was so responsive, a reverie come to life. He bucked furiously into her, his mouth attacking hers in hard, savage kisses pinning her down harder into the bed, his thrusting uncontrollably. He bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting down and sucking it hard. As they moved together Draco couldn't help but feel the raw thrill of taking her this way, she was trapped by him, at his mercy. His thrusting increased as their sweaty bodies raced towards completion.

He started uttering words he never thought he had ever told another as he took them. He was mindless with want for this woman.

"What would the world think to see you like this Potter? Being taken. Fucked, your pussy dripping. Your nipples swollen from being sucked. My cock filling you up" Draco stared down at where he was entering her body and growled at the sight. She opened her eyes and saw where he was looking and that pushed her over the edge, and she seemed to come undone in his arms. She twisted mindless underneath him, her core squeezing his shaft delectably. He gave a deep groaning cry as his seed came, shuddering against her with every spurt.

He collapsed onto her and they shared deep heaving breaths, she smiled shyly at him and rubbed her nose against his cheek and planting a kiss on the end of his nose as if in worship.

He rolled taking her with him, arranging her so she lay against his chest, her legs tangling in his. He looked up into her fathomless eyes, the fire she stirred in him raising again and rejoicing at the answering flame he saw looking back at him. What was happening to him?

They both stilled when they heard the Slytherin roommates coming into bed.

"I best go" Harrie mumbled against his chest when her breathing had returned to normal, even Harrie could hear the reluctance in her words "Thanks for having me though"

She made to get up, using wandless magic to find her glasses and looking around the crumpled bed for her clothes.

All at once Draco didn't want her to leave. He felt something deep and primal urging him to keep her with him.

"Stay" His word was a demand, his devastatingly handsome face softening her resolve.

"I shouldn't" She was lost in deep grey eyes as he sat forward and cupped his hand to the back of her head drawing her into a deep toe-curling kiss.

"You will though" Harrie felt his smile and eagerly twirled her tongue with his.

Draco woke with his arms full of curvy brunette and he took great delight in kissing her awake with a trail of kisses down her body, he lingered at her navel running his tongue around her belly button, he shifted her legs till she was spread to him. Her dark hair crowning her glorious pussy and it made his mouth water, at his urging her legs were thrown over his shoulders. He stuck out his tongue and gave her a lick, he groaned at her taste and moved forward eagerly, he lapped at the sudden rush of slippery heat that met his tongue as he delved into her folds. Her hand gripping tightly to his blonde hair made him look up, her emerald eyes dark with arousal.

Her hips started rocking into his tongue and he pulled her closer to his mouth, his big hands spread across her arse lifting her like a bowl.

"I like waking up to this" the smile on her lips was pure sin and her guttural moans and sighs even better

"You taste so good, so sweet on my tongue" He said into her folds.

She moaned and ground her hips against him, her breathy pants increased as her peak neared.

He slipped his fingers into her and wrapped his lips around her clit and gave it some greedy pulls. She came against him and Draco could admit it was one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced, considering he was used to treating this act as a necessary evil, he was amazed to realize she would have to spell him away from her sex with how much he craved doing this to her again.

"That was... Malfoy that was...Wow" She sighed as her legs twitched with aftershocks of her pleasure. He come up on his knees, moving to settle between her welcoming spread thighs, ready to claim her again.

"Draco was the hell is keeping you? Oh, Holy Fuck" Pansy's and Blaise's incredulous faces appeared at the suddenly ripped open curtains and Draco moved to try to cover up Potters naked body.

"Is that Potter? Draco you sly mother fucker, kept this very hush hush" Blaise crossed his arms over his chest, his covetous gaze roving over the naked pair in front of him

Draco snarled "Get out!" and was grateful that the pair disappeared as fast as they had appeared.

He looked back at Potter his apology dying on his lips when he saw she was holding back laughter. "I will be back" He planted a quick kiss on her lips and grabbed his trousers off the floor hurrying to catch up with his fellow Slytherins.

"Potter, really Dray?" Was all that Pansy said when Draco emerged hastily from the dormitory doing up his trousers. "This screams stupidity, what if it goes badly?" She spoke in a hushed voice imploringly at her friend

"What if it doesn't?" Blaise injected trying to hide the smug smile on his face "Draco had been waiting for this since what fourth year?"

Pansy snorted "Try first year, he has always been smitten with her"

Draco ran a hand through his hair "I don't know alright, I just know it is good and she is here right now" he looked at his friends with pleading eyes "Just keep it quiet"

His friends looked like they had more to say but fell silent when the door opened.

Potter stood at the entrance to his dormitory, her hair even more of a mess than usual, her face flushed, lips swollen from his kisses and her body drowning in one of his shirts. She really was exquisite. Her greener than grass eyes looked huge behind her glasses. She looked ruffled and decidedly debauched. She smiled shyly at the three Slytherins. "Are you coming back or should I put my pants back on?"

Draco felt Blaise's and Pansy's reaction to seeing the Savior like this, he felt his jealousy flare at the thought of anyone seeing her like this.

"Merlin if you don't Draco I will, she looks incredible" Blaise uttered in an amused tone

"Yes, she is certainly...appealing" Pansy agreed "Dray just tread carefully" she looked sympathetically at her blonde friend but couldn't help the surge of girlish appreciation she felt at the hungry look he gave Potter as he disappeared back into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in the confines of Malfoys bed was not where Harrie thought she would be spending her Saturday. But here she was, naked with an equally naked Slytherin and thanks to said Slytherin having his own Hogwarts house elf at his beck and call they didn't even need to go find food. Wizard delivery.

"Do you do this a lot?" Harrie asked the blonde as she took another sandwich from the pile. Malfoy continued chewing giving her a considering look.

He finished his mouthful then asked, "Eat in bed or entertain girls in it?"

Harrie paused with the sandwich halfway in her mouth "both" she took a very unlady-like size bite of sandwich and moaned as she tasted it, house elves made the best sandwiches ever

Having just taken his own mouthful, he near choked because of the noise she just made…over a sandwich? Maybe his prowess in bed wasn't as good as he thought if she made noises like that when eating.

"What?" Harrie demanded, it sounded more like "Brhhht" because her mouth was full when she spoke.

Draco couldn't help smiling, Potter was just so…common.

"Your manners are appalling Potter" he teased as he banished any crumbs he might have left in the sheets.

She shrugged "I had a shitty upbringing. Blame that" Draco failed to notice the bitter tone in which she said this

"What didn't get everything you wanted fast enough?" He said scathingly, his jealousy getting the better of him. Despite what people thought he hadn't had the best childhood either, yes, his parents loved him, but pure blood traditions limited how often Draco ever got to be 'normal' always in etiquette lessons, elocution tutors, musical instruction. His childhood had been mostly spent alone in his room surrounded by the toys he asked for just so his parents spent time with him. Acting like a brat got you everywhere.

"Drop it Malfoy" Draco failed to notice the bitter tone in which she said this

"No no, tell me then, oh hard done by one. What pray tell was your upbringing like?" His tone mocking

"They didn't like me much" She said simply, her sandwich laying limply in her hand her appetite seemed to have disappeared along with her good mood.

"Oh please, I bet they worshipped you and loved you. Fawned for you like everyone else always does" His voice was cloying and false and Harrie couldn't stand it. She hated that people thought she had been put on a pedestal her whole life, and angry that it was quite the opposite, all she ever wanted was someone to love her and care for her, hell she would have settled for being liked.

"Why would I talk to you about it? So, you can mock me some more?" She threw her sandwich down and got off the bed, "Thanks for the fuck, I will see myself out" she spat as she pulled on her clothes. Harrie hated that she was letting his comments to her, but she couldn't stop the rush of hurt that she had filling her right now. Stupid blonde git! Why doesn't he just keep his mouth shut? He was always good at hitting her where it hurt the most, it was a talent of his obviously.

Draco got to his feet, feeling disconcerted that his throw away comment had this kind of reaction in the Gryffindor, he had always heard that Potter had been raised by a loving muggle family, all the books said that. But going by the look on her face he was suddenly doubting what he had mistaken for fact.

His heart racing and something inside him screaming at him to stop her from leaving he followed her, "Don't be an arse Potter" He grabbed her arm as she moved to walk past him, she wouldn't look at him and he was loath to admit that it hurt.

"Let go of my arm Malfoy" she hissed, her jaw clenched.

"Not till you explain why my asking you about your family upset you" He couldn't understand how wrong this morning had gone. He hadn't meant anything by what he said.

"Just…forget it. I have shit I have to do anyways" She sighed and throwing her cloak over herself she disappeared.

After making her way out of the Snake put and not wanting to go up to the tower yet and still feeling pissed off Harrie took off out the front doors. She was trying to decide whether to go see Hagrid when she saw Neville ducking in between the green houses, now to be fair that wasn't unusual to see, Neville was always down there, but the way in which he quickly looked around in a very dodgy way made Harrie curious.

She tiptoed and looked around the corner and saw him tip over a wooden pail and sat down, taking a white thing out of his pocket and tapping the end with his wand. Neville was smoking something and by the smell of it that wasn't no cigarette he was puffing on.

"Good morning Neville!" Harrie yelled as she jumped out from the side of the green house and laughed as Neville jumped so high, he fell backwards off his bucket seat

"Fuck Harrie you scared the shit out of me! Thought you were Sprout!" Neville put the joint back in between his lips and held his hands out towards Harrie "Help me up"

"Are you getting high?" She demanded looking down at his sprawled form

"Maybe" He said blushing under her stare.

"Give me some" She said as she pulled him back on to his bucket

"Ever had any before?" He asked hissing through his teeth then breathing out a puff of smoke a short while later

"I've had muggle pot once, is it the same?" Harrie stolen some of Dudley's once just before sixth year, had made for an interesting afternoon.

"This isn't your usual wacky backy, it's wizard weed that I have been splicing, it's much stronger" He warned but held it out for her to take all the same.

Harrie took a drag on it and immediately started coughing, Neville smiled broadly and kicked another bucket over for Harrie to sit on beside his own.

"Just take it slow fool, deep breath in then blow it out" He laughed as Harrie continued to cough

Harrie did as instructed then passed it back. The took turns passing it to each other and Harrie was just thinking that maybe getting high was over rated when she noticed a lady bird crawling up the side of the green house and dropped to her knees to touch it

"It hit you I take it?" Neville said grinning around the joint in his mouth, watching Harrie coo at the bug.

"Wow this is awesome Nev….you do this a lot?" Harrie asked looking around in amazement, Neville shrugged "Often enough" He said cryptically

"So, this what herbology homework is?" She asked grinning as her head started to feel delightfully fuzzed as she thought of how many times over the years Neville had been helping down at the green houses.

Neville grinned "Best subject, bar none" he took a puff then continued "Ron was looking for you by the way"

"Why?" Harrie asked as she watched the clouds moving slowly across the sky and wondering if they were going to fall onto her face at any moment.

"Didn't ask, Hermione said you didn't spend the night in the dorms last night" He gave her a knowing look and stared at the rather obvious love bites she had on her neck and shoulder

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Keep it a secret?" She turned to him and held her pinky out to him

"By the sword" Neville declared linking his own little finger with hers, pinky promises were the highest level of secrecy in Gryffindor house, they were not to be taken lightly

"Malfoy" She admitted, god even his name was sexy

"Fuck….really?" Neville said sounding impressed. He could see it though, they had always been flirting with each other. Harrie nodded.

"He suits you" He said breathlessly taking another drag on his smoke

"Hey now, he's a good-looking guy, you're good looking girl. Makes sense to me" He shrugged and handed the doobie to Harrie. The smoked in silence for a while then Neville had to ask

"Don't take this wrong Harrie, but if you were with Malfoy why are you out here getting high with me?" Neville didn't get it, if he had someone warming a bed for him, he would never leave!

"He pissed me off. He acted like I had a great childhood" She said moodily

"Didn't you?" he asked ruminatively watching the way Harries nostrils flared as she breathed, noses were so weird "Was it shit or something?" he asked, listening to the way his words floated across to her, disappearing into her twitchy little nostrils. Merlin this batch was strong he thought looking down at the nearly finished blunt.

"Yeah, my relatives didn't like me, treated me like I was a waste of space" Harrie said, waving her hands into the sky moving the clouds to form into faces and laughing as they slid through her fingers. Clouds were funny how did they stay up there?

"That's rough" Neville commiserated, he knew what feeling shit was like.

"I just get sick of people thinking I had it good" Harrie declared stretching some of her hair till it was straight then watching in fascination when it returned to wavy. Did hair know it was hair?

"My relatives took bets on whether I was a squib or not" Neville admitted, as he watched Harrie pulling her hair and jumping when it returned to normal…crazy

"My cousin and his friends used to beat me up" Harrie's response made her suddenly start thinking of ice cream and how much they needed some right now

"My Grandma wrote in my birthday card that I had to start living up to my family name" Neville said and thought about how much he wished he had some birthday cake right now, with sprinkles.

"They once gave me a tissue for a Christmas present" Harrie remembered that, it wasn't even pretty, she would rather have had something shiny, or slippery like a fish.

"My Uncle held me upside down out of a window and no one stopped him" Neville admitted thinking about bouncing down the road, there was a fish shop on that road.

Harrie knew how to win this game "My bedroom till I was eleven was a cupboard"

"Fuck you win" Neville threw his hands up in defeat "They put you in a cupboard?" He had heard before from the Weasleys that Harrie hadn't been treated that well but to put the poor girl in a cupboard? What the fuck was wrong with these people?

Harrie nodded and kicked at some stones "Yep"

"That's messed up. Maybe you should have just told him that" Neville said putting his hand on Harries knee in a commiserating fashion, then being amazed at how amazing skin felt.

"Who?" Harrie asked, having trouble following the conversation with her friend, her coolest friend, who helped her get high. Neville was awesome, she leant over and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The Blonde one" he said wriggling his fingers and making ghostly hoos

"Maybe he should just keep his pouty little mouth shut" Harrie snarled baring her teeth and hissing at him.

"meowwwww" He made a pawing gesture in the air and promptly fell over into the dirt

Harrie giggled and lay down next to the prone Gryffindor. This was fun. She didn't hang out enough with Neville. They lay there staring up into the sky, listening to the earth breathing.

"Ever wonder what magic tastes like?" Harrie asked with such a look of great contemplation on her face that Neville stared at her before asking just as seriously "Or if you could cast spells with your dick?" Harrie turned to him and professed "If I had a dick I would totally try!" The two companions sat in high silence, marveling at the world around them, when an idea struck Harrie

"Hey Nev"

"Yes Harr...rie?" His replied was delayed as he couldn't quite remember how to pronounce her weird as first name

"You know muggle movies?" She demanded half leaning over his prone form

"No why?" He said closing one eye to look up at her

"I wanna try something" She said pulling the boy to his feet, this was going to be fun.

After much laughing and falling over, Neville stood up abruptly and declared "I need fish in my belly"

Harrie nodded fervently and roared with laughter when Neville pulled her up and over his shoulder.

"Onward good sir!" Harrie cried pointing towards the far castle, she dropped her gaze down and slapped Neville's arse for good measure "Yahhhhh"

Neville started galloping upwards towards the castle, only stopping when he was out of breath and had to put his passenger down

"PIKER!" Harrie roared giving Neville a push which sent him stumbling to his knees, which gave her a brilliant idea, pushing his shoulders down she leaped frogged over him, except he grabbed her ankle as she landing and she fell over onto her face "Ew grass went in my mouth, I don't want to be a rabbit" she cried spitting the offending blades out. Neville snorted as he kind of bunny hopped around her. With much laughing and silly walks, they made their bumbling way up to the castle.

"Yusssss Neville, they have cod!" Harrie shouted as she grabbed the plate of battered fish from the Hufflepuff table, delightedly showing Neville, even as said man was helping himself to pumpkin juice straight from the jug. They had ventured forth to find food, they were hungry as fuck….

"Are you drunk?" a shocked Hermione demanded as Harrie and Neville danced over to the Gryffindor table. Harrie had disappeared with nothing more than a goodnight, the night before and now shows up, half dressed with hickeys and off her face on something…with Neville of all people.

"No way" Harrie said, her tone indignant. Why was everyone looking at her like that? Did she have something on her face. Even the blonde who shall not be named was looking at her. She lifted the bottom hem of her jersey and wiped her face, exposing a good deal of naked stomach to the room.

"Wait we have to show you something amazing! we have been practicing. Neville you ready son?" Harrie said walking backwards till there was space between them.

"Come at me bro" He cried, widening his stance and his hands out spread

"I had the time of life!" She called as she took a run up and Neville hoisted her above his head and started singing "And I've never felt like this before" He spun in place holding her aloft and they both started laughing as he lowered her and they both took a bow at the stunned students gathered around them.

"Miss Potter, Mister Longbottom care to explain yourselves?" Professor McGonagall called from her seat at the head table, her lips twitching in amusement while to her left Professor Flitwick was trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

"No thank you Professor Head Boss lady" Harrie saluted the head table before trying to reach across the table to grab something deliciously crunchy and sweet or maybe salty or maybe soft.

"Harrie is teaching me muggle stuff" Neville said nodded and grabbing a handful of mashed potato.

"I suggest you finished your lunch then go rest in the tower" She didn't want it to be known but she was rather happy to see these two students acting their ages for once. Sometimes it was better to ignore certain behavior and she was sorely reminded of another Potter and Longbottom returning to the castle in such a state many years before.

"They are wasted" Pansy laughed as the watched the two clowns for the rest of lunch. They weren't the only ones, everyone in the room was watching them. It wasn't everyday you got to see the Golden girl off her tree on whatever it was they had been partaking in. Knowing Longbottom, it was something plant based. Maybe Pansy needed to start paying better attention in Herbology if this was the result.

"Thought you said she was pissed off?" Blaise said, smirking at the dawning jealousy on his friend's face. Deny it all you want blondie, you want that little lioness bad. Blaise had thought Draco was readying to curse the clumsy Gryffindor into a quivering pile of goo when he had lifted Potter up, his hands all over her bare stomach. Blaise smiled wickedly into his goblet, his eyes catching Pansy's.

Draco just scowled more and stabbed his fork savagely into his steak, imagining that it was Longbottom's smug face.

"Harrie you need to calm down and come with us to the common room" Hermione hissed and tried to pull Harrie up the stairs away from all the eyes of the student body before she did something really embarrassing "You are making a spectacle of yourself"

"Jog on 'Mione. Just because you're no fun" Harrie pulled her arm out of her friends grip and put her arm through Neville's "We are having fun"

Neville nodded and started picking his nose with intense concentration. Ron snorted with repressed laughter and pulled Hermione away from the other two "Just leave them, they will come down from whatever they have taken soon" Ron knew wasted people when he saw them, having so many older brothers had its own way of teaching you things "Next time invite me eh?" He added as the two inebriates drifted towards the courtyard corridor. Hermione stormed off in a huff, her cheeks very bright and her eyes shining. Was Hermione upset that Harrie got high? Ron stood there debating who to follow, the two laughing and smiling or the one who was obviously upset about something? Sighing in defeat he took off after Hermione.

As soon as the chosen few had left the great hall, Draco waited all of about thirty seconds before he was up and after then. Blaise caught up with him in the entrance hall, they could see the Gryffindor's having a confrontation near the outer corridor. Draco needed to get to Potter before she did anything stupid with Longbottom but Blaise's hand on his arm stalled him.

Draco glared at his friend and pulled out of his hold "What?"

"What are you doing?" Blaise looked at him in incredulity, surely Draco couldn't be thinking of chasing after a girl? Merlin, he did have it bad for Potter

"I need to…" Draco said his brow furrowed with his urgency to get to her

The two Gryffindors made their way towards the light at the end of the tunnel, having fun hiding in alcoves and singing random song lyrics when they halted for Neville to take of his shoes and socks and putting them on the out stretched hands of a statue of a rather ape looking warlock, who they had decided needed boxing gloves made of shoes to protect this entrance from fraggles, Neville wasn't sure what they were but they sounded bad news.

"Uh oh, Harrie there is a blonde dragon coming for you" Neville whispered very loudly and tried to duck behind the statue to hide. Harrie spun around and threw her middle finger up at said dragon "Fuck off Dragon"

"Excuse me?" The Slytherin stopped, a look of deep incredulity on his face.

"You heard me, you are killing my buzz" Harrie said, even as she wanted to pounce on the delicious looking blonde. Why was he so good looking? Why does he smell so good? She thought as he got close enough for her to catch a hint of him.

"We need to talk" He hissed not wanting to have this conversation in a passageway or with Longbottom present, even if he was as wasted as Potter right now.

"Malloy, Harrie doesn't want to talk about her childhood with you, arse hat" Neville spat, like literally spat then had to wipe his chin. Harrie had never been prouder of her friend and threw her arm around his shoulders, Neville really was great.

Malloy? Arse hat? What the hell had these two been smoking?

"You buzz killer!" Neville accused sharply, this dude was seriously ruining his vibes. Merlin this batch might have been too potent if the high was only just starting to wane.

Neville pretended to be interested in something else as he could always taste the awkward between the other two.

"Potter just come talk to me somewhere privately" He threw another pointed look in the statue's direction. Harrie gave him a murderous look "I have nothing to say to you"

Draco spread his hands in vexation and mouthed "What the fuck?" to Longbottom who returned the look with one just as frustrated.

"Gods Malloy are you that dumb? You insulted her." Neville called out in exasperation from his 'hiding' place behind the ape man statue. At the poisonous glare the Slytherin threw at him, Neville ducked down out of sight again

How much had Potter told Longbottom about what they had been doing? Though going by the marks, he had left on her neck and shoulders maybe it hadn't been that hard to guess.

"Apologize you fool" Neville stage whispered to him, as Harrie grinned at the look of surprise on the blonde's face.

Pretending not to be blushing Draco tried again "Please Potter, I'm sorry for whatever I said ok?" Draco couldn't believe he was desperate for Potter to come back to him, he felt frantic almost that there was a space between them. What was it about her that made him feel this way?

"Potter can you just come back to my room? Please?"

It was as close to seeing this man beg as Harrie knew she would ever get. She caught Neville's eyes and he gave her the thumbs up and mouthed "Go for it"

"Fine! But I want chocolate while I listen!" Harrie snapped, she knew she had over reacted before and just being this close to him was making her want to jump him again.

She turned around and waved her hand in a strange way and the two boys jumped when her cloak came flying in through on of the arch ways into her hand. Wordless and wandless was seriously impressive. Harrie grinned at the two boys who were looking at her in awe, she started half dancing half walking towards her fellow Gryffindor, pulling him out of his hiding spot

"Nev, my main man. Catch you on the flip side" Harrie said as she and Neville did some weird hand shake, hand slapping, finger clicking farewell to each other.

Neville watched as Harrie disappeared into atmosphere and the blonde dragon stalked off… Just has wasted was he.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco tried to herd Potter to the dungeons as she made her invisible but madly giggling way with him. Every now and then she would reach out and pinch him. He shook his head at her antics, and decided he was never going to make it back to his bedroom with her in this state and pulled her into one of empty rooms that the dungeons were full off.

Harrie giggled happily as Malfoy pulled her into a darkened room, this was achingly familiar.

As soon as he had the door shut, he pulled the cloak from her head causing her hair to look even worse than it did in fourth year, he groaned as she licked the seam of his mouth, her hands holding onto his belt, her fingers dangerously close to his burgeoning erection. She wasted no time in pushing him backwards till his legs hit a desk, her lips connecting with his in a clumsy, but oh so hot kiss.

"Wait Potter" Draco couldn't believe he was stopping her, but he felt he had to at least pretend to still be thinking about the problem…merlin her tongue was amazing, he thought as Potter licked and kissed her way to his ear lobe and sucked it into her mouth. Earlobes who knew right? But fuck that did it for him. He groaned and ground himself against her, his hands sliding up under her jersey, touching her silky skin and hissing in pleasure as he took hold of her perfect tits. "Gods you have the best body" He said against her lips, feeling her hands sliding into the back of his pants to grip his arse. He rolled her budding nipples between his thumb and forefinger, feeling her arching into his touch.

"I'm sorry about over reacting" She whispered, his finger stilled at her words "I am meant to be the one apologizing to you"

For a smallish woman Potter was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be, and as she pushed him into the desk with such force that he fears bruises, he exulted at the pleasurable sounds she made as she all but mounted him, grinding their groins together.

Everything seemed heightened, the closeness of her body, the feel of her against him, her rocking hips, her lips, even the way she smelt. He wouldn't last if she kept this up, he was in major danger of spending his load. He dropped his hands from around her waist and tried to put some distance between then, but Potter just took this as a challenge and clung tight to him, her kisses hungrier, her hip rolls faster. Fuck but it felt amazing.

"Gods, Potter stop, or I am going to come…" He had spoke to late and with a groaning sigh he came. His pale hands squeezing her tightly as she continued rocking against him. She stilled when he stopped returning her kisses and just rested his head against her chest, catching his breath.

Draco could not believe this girl had made him come in his trousers with nothing more than kissing and a few well-placed hip rolls. He had never ever lost control like that.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly, half embarrassed, half post orgasm-spent. She kissed the top of his head "I take it as a complement"

"Your ego knows no bounds"

"No, that you just really like kissing me" She said softly, brushing his hair back form his face. Something was happening here that neither could explain. Harrie was full of warm, fuzzies and it was making her giddy. If he asked her, she would follow him anywhere she thought before she blurted "Take me back to you bed"

Draco didn't need telling twice. He was glad she was acting somewhat more normally now, least she wouldn't giggle her way there.

They made it to his room and into his bed without much drama, though Blaise did ask what he was up too and gave him a knowing look when he heard Potter's outburst when she stubbed her toe on one of the stone pillars lining the passageway to the bedrooms. Draco knew that Blaise now knew that he wasn't going to be alone in the room and he knew enough about his friends' character to know he would keep it to himself. So, with nothing more than a grateful nod to his fellow Slytherin, they were now nicely spread on his bed in a bubble of spells so no one could interrupt their afternoon.

Maybe it was because he was a spoilt brat, but Draco loved being about to have uninterrupted time with Potter. He had wanted it for years and for some reason it just felt…. necessary.

"See if you played nicely, we could have been hiding out in your bedroom for years" She said playfully as she moved his pillows around to get comfortable, his cock gave an interested twitch as her jersey rode up her torso exposing more of her delightful skin. He stroked his hand across her waist, loving the feel of being able to touch her so freely.

"To be fair you were mean first, I tried to be your friend, twice. At Madam Malkin's you wouldn't say more than one-word answers and on the train, you were not interested" His tone still held a bit of bitterness at the sharp pain he had felt as an eleven-year-old being turned down by the famous Harelayna Potter. He cheered himself up by pulling her shorts and knickers down so he could feel more of her shapely legs. Harrie moaned as he slid his big hands up her legs, it just wasn't fair how much she liked his touch. She shifted so she could start undoing the long line of buttons on his shirt, exposing inch by slow inch of his chest that she was pleased to note was nice as muscled and had a line of hair disappearing down into the waist band of his trousers.

"You insulted the first two people who were ever nice to me. Of course, I wasn't going to be your friend." She gave him look that suggested it had been obvious why she had rejected him, even as she started rolling her hips as his hands trailed over her thighs, drifting close to where she really wanted him to touch but never getting there. He always had been an annoying git, she groaned again as his thumb moved down and brushed against some of her pubic hair before moving back away. Teasing was not cool, she thought as she started undoing his belt.

Draco stared across the bed at Potter unbelieving, as he pulled his shirt off. "Who had I insulted?" He roughly grabbed the hem of her jersey and yanked it off her, smirking down at her beautiful boobs. Gods they really were perfect, bigger than a handful, yet firm and round and delightfully heavy with rosy peaks that all but begged him to suckle them.

Green eyes flashed with incredibility, even as she all but felt his gaze on her she retorted "Hagrid at the robe shop and then Ron on the train"

Molding his hand around one of her ample tits (he really did like them) he snorted "Please, I was just repeating facts" She gave him a punch and refused to help him take of his trousers, even if she really wanted too, who exactly was she punishing here?

"So, you are saying if I had been 'friendly' you wouldn't have rejected me?" He said disbelievingly as he jostled about freeing his legs from his trousers and pretending not to notice Potter watching him.

"Probably not." She shrugged, "You reminded me of my cousin, stuck up and thinking you were better than most"

"I am better than most" He added with a playful grin. Harrie liked playful Malfoy.

"You just kind of pissed me off" She shrieked with mirth when he pulled her foot into his lap and tickled it fiercely, it had been one of the many things he was discovering about Potter that he thoroughly liked.

He stopped his assault and said seriously "I am sorry I was so cruel to you at times"

Harrie stared at him perplexed "I don't think you were particularly"

The blonde snorted "I was always trying to get you detention or expelled, I tried to get a snake to attack you, I pretended to be a dementor to try get you to fall of your broom, I made a 'Potter Stinks' club, I gladly did all number of things to you and your friends with Umbridge and sixth year I was worse. I broke your face and I tried to use an unforgiveable curse on you" He let his eyes fall from hers and Harrie exhaled slowly, turning over his words.

"I nearly killed you Malfoy, I more than got even with you in the end" She ran her fingers over the scars her 'Sectumsempra' curse had caused across his chest "I _should_ of been expelled for that" she placed light kisses against the raised marks "I didn't even know what the spell did, I am sorry for it" The only time she ever really regretted how little she thought about her actions, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. To think she could of killed him, it was the stuff of nightmares.

He caught her hand against his chest and studied her face. She was _Spectacular_. All bed mussed hair and big green eyes. He felt something inside himself trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure it out. He never actually cared that she had bested him that day in the bathroom, he had welcomed the feeling of pain she had given him. A part of him had even welcomed the idea of dying at her wand tip rather than continue the path he was on.

"I was an insufferable prat, who was unbelievably jealous of a skinny, scruffy-haired, four eyes who seemed to find everything so easy and people worshipped" He said, thinking about how petty his thoughts had always been in regards to this girl, who had given up everything for a world, who at times had turned its back on her. He didn't think he had ever thought how utterly selfless and kind this girl had always been too busy hating himself for his failings that she had none of.

Harrie's eyes flashed with hurt and she pulled away from him "Nothing ever came easy for me Malfoy" This again, what the fuck was up with people thinking she had nothing but smooth sailing?

"Please, you seemed to get away with everything and no one seemed to ever sensor you except Snape, plus everyone liked you" He admitted, his tone only slightly put out.

They were now glaring at each other and he felt her magic push him backwards till he was pressed painfully against the headboard. He was loathed to admit that he found her use of wandless magic very impressive and more than a little sexy.

"Easy? Orphaned, sent to live with muggles who hated the sight of me, told lies till I got to Hogwarts, suddenly famous for something I couldn't even remember, everyone expected amazing things from me, every year some terrible event would befall me, injuries, near death experiences. I got tortured, mocked, betrayed, forever nearly getting my friends hurt and had more people die in my life than is fair and every moment of my life is always up for public scrutiny. Nothing in my life is ever easy or mine." She looked away then and Draco felt himself clench with pain at the tears she was holding back, making this girl upset felt so wrong, he went to say something when she continued over him.

"I think that is why I hated you. You had it easy, you were rich, handsome, good at magic, you had more friends than I did. You had parents" She acknowledged, looking down at her hands and Draco felt awful for causing her distress, was that really all this girl had ever wanted above everything else? He took his parents for granted and sometimes he didn't even like them, but they were both alive. She saw life much simpler than he did obviously.

"We were both fools" He uttered, wanting to easy both of their ill feelings and felt her magical hold on him lessen and he used his own magic to bring her bodily back to him. She gave a surprised oath that was swallowed by his mouth taking her lips in a sweet kiss, which managed to translate the regret they both had for not seeing who they really were all those years ago.

Harrie lay with her head on Malfoys shoulder as he threaded his fingers through her long dark hair, she hummed softly in pleasure. 'So, you and Weasley?' He said trying to sound causal. She turned her head to meet his grey gaze 'What Weasley?' His perfect dark brows drew together in a frown at her obvious obtuse answer. She looked down again and placed a kiss on his hard chest, her lips running over the scars. He sighed and swatted playfully at top of her head.

"I thought you would of...with him" He trailed off and she sat up turning to face him, his eyes fell to her naked breasts and she grabbed one of the pillows to cover herself, they were like magnets or something. Sitting crossed legged with only a pillow hiding her nakedness from view, her green eyes seemed so fathomless behind her glasses and their colour nearly matching the heavy velvet drapes enclosing them, Draco decided this girl in front of him was the most stunning being he had ever seen.

"He took me to the Yule Ball, he did because everyone else was too afraid to ask me, though he told me he wanted to take me" She smiled slightly in memory and Draco could feel his jealous monster uncurling in his chest as she remembered Fred Weasley. "We danced and laughed and he made sure I wasn't always sitting down, he kissed me goodnight and we were kind of a thing from then on" She looked at Draco and he thought back to that night and remembered how small and scared Potter had looked her petite frame encased in green silk, her small hand in the older red heads as they had stepped into the hall with the other champions. Draco had been jealous that it hadn't been him Potter had danced with. That was the first time Draco had admitted to himself that he wanted her.

'We continued through the year and the summer we got a fair amount of kissing, though his mother seemed to know what we were trying to do and kept putting brakes on for us' She smiled at the memory of Molly Weasley casting all sorts of charms and wards on Harries room, "At school Umbridge made it hard and funnily enough Hermione was always getting in the way, the twins left...we had a few Hogsmeade weekends, letters and then I left with Hermione and Ron and then…Fred died" She looked up then and Draco saw that her eyes had the shine of unshed tears. He reached forward and held her hand "I am sorry Potter, he was a good man"

She nodded sadly "He was, and I think we could have been great"

He grimaced at the thought that if Fred Weasley hadn't of fallen at the battle he wouldn't be sitting here with this amazing girl, did that make him a horrible person for being grateful that someone wasn't around?

'You foiled us once you know' She smirked across the bed at him, trying to make the mood less somber.

'When?' His brows rose in surprise, he was sure he would have remembered that!

'You came into the Quidditch changing rooms when we were finally alone, you don't remember?'

He did! It was just after Umbridge had banned them for life. He hadn't known that he was interrupting that though, he had had a strange pull to go in there and had been annoyed to find Potter and Weasley flushed and panting standing across from each other and glaring at him. He hadn't moved till they had left hand in hand. The creature in his chest roared happily at the thought that he had been one of the reason Potter had been untouched before him. What kind of archaic notion was that? He had some serious issues.

'Did you love him?' He hadn't been aware that he was going to say those words but now that he had, he needed to know the answer, his heart beating uncomfortably fast waiting for her answer.

She turned her head slightly to the side looking at him thoughtfully, why would he ask that when she had just been contemplating the same thing? And why did he sound desperate to hear her reply? She paused, then said, 'Yes I did in a way, though I think I could have loved him more had I let myself' Her green eyes looked thoughtful and distant.

'Why didn't you? ' Draco held his breath, could he actually be feeling happy that Potter hadn't been completely in love with the guy? The dead guy at that.

'I was a horcrux all my life, I was kind of stunted and my future was uncertain. I honestly didn't know if I was even going to get one... Instead I took Fred's from him' She added bitterly, her hands twisting together roughly

Draco was shocked at the harsh way she spoke the words. She had been a horcrux? What the actual fuck?! He knew about them from books his father had 'accidently' left unwarded during the hateful year when he had been stuck at home with a monster. He knew that his Father at least knew that The Dark Lord had made more than one of those disgusting things, but to hear that this girl had been one? Maybe that's why she was suddenly so different, she didn't have a parasite anymore. A truly repugnant thought and he was glad for her sake that the snake faced bastard was no more.

'It's not your fault Weasley died. You didn't kill him Potter' He reached forward and stilled her hands.

Her lip quivered when she said "I was with him, when it happened' She looked up at him 'He asked me out on a date and we kissed, and he was laughing then boom..." Draco squeezed her hand tighter, he hadn't known that she had been there, he didn't even know what had actually killed him and he sure as shit wasn't going to ask.

"He shouldn't have been there, no one should have been. I should have just gone to Voldemort right at the start" She said with venom, a look of pure heart break on her face. Potter didn't actually blame herself for all the people who fell did she? Draco had never been one for self-sacrifice so he didn't understand why she would feel so much guilt over something she had no control of. He was ashamed of himself for being weak willed, but he wasn't to blame himself for everyone else's shitty decisions. He had asked his Mother after the trials how she could forgive his Father for ever siding with The Dark Lord in the first place and she had just smiled sadly and told him "What would that achieve? I love him regardless of his mistakes". Maybe it was a female thing?

"I wasn't aware you were one to dwell in self-pity Potter" He said wanting to see her spark back into the spitting tigress he knew her to be and just as he knew they would, her eyes shot daggers at him "Fuck you Malfoy"

There she was, he smirked "You already did Potter"

He rejoiced at the twitching of her lips as she tried to hide a smile.

"I blame Voldemort" She said quietly, watching how the very name caused something dark to fall across the man in front of her.

He pulled away from her, then trying to distance himself from one of the people he had hurt just because he had been too afraid to do anything else but follow a madman because his own life had been threatened. "Death eaters deserve your scorn too" If only he could take it back, he felt his dark mark like a lead weight. A constant reminder than he had taken the wrong path.

Harrie moved up the bed towards the blonde. She straddled him, cupping his face with both hands "Some were worse than others" she spread her thighs over his lap and rocked her pelvis,

"I saw your memories during the trials remember? I know you did what you did because of the danger you and your Mother were in. You and your Mum and even your Father had already changed sides long before the end. You all saved my life at one time, I didn't know that it was your Father who had stalled a lot of the fire fight at the end and even managed to alert others who came to help or that night at the manor, I am sure those snatchers were planning a lot worse for Hermione and me before your Father reasoned with them, plus all of you recognized Ron and Hermione if not me immediately. I owe you all in one way or another"

His grip tightened on her painfully digging in, his look suddenly dark "Is this what this is? Your gratitude?"

She slid her hand between them and squeezed her fingers around his growing erection, even when he was pissed off, he still responded to her touch. A fire burned inside her, it was a powerful feeling.

"If you believe that you are a bigger prat than I thought you were" Her words full of scorn. His grey eyes flashing with outrage he rose up, his movements caught her off guard and she was flung backwards, his larger frame pinning her to the bed, his hands holding her wrists by her head. His hard thighs pushing her legs apart, his hips driving his cock into her spread core in one hard thrust.

She cried out loudly at the intrusion and squeezed her legs around his lean hips, digging her heels painfully into the backs of his thighs. He pulled out nearly fully and drove back into her. Her lusty cries echoed around the room.

"You're a forgiving fool" He brought his head down to hers and the kiss they shared was almost cruel both trying to take control and punish each other. Neither really knew what was driving them but each were moving with anger, hate, guilt and desperation as their actions grew in pace and deliberation.

Harrie was on fire, the force behind Malfoys thrusts was bordering on painful, the slide of his cock inside her unrelenting. It felt so fucking good she thought she was going to lose her mind. The look of him, the smell, the taste the sound, it was all around her…In her, a part of her and she never wanted it to end. She dug her teeth into his lip as she came shuddering beneath him,

"And you're a fucking blind idiot" She spat at him as she quivered from pleasure, he pulled out just as he felt his peak and used his fist to finish, spraying his release over her in thick creamy spurts across her stomach and breasts. She panted and writhed, Draco groaned at the obvious erotic thrill she got from watching him come and having his seed marking her flesh. He didn't know why but he had to mark his claim on her in some deviant way and the fact that she obviously loved it was even better.

"You are unreal" He panted, his chest heaving

She gazed at him a very satisfied smile curving her kiss swollen lips and ran her finger through one of the pearly white streaks pooling on her heated skin.

A deep growl rumbled up from his chest as she sucked her finger clean, her eyes closing in bliss.

"Is that good?" She asked, her green eyes looked through heavy lashes, he leant down till his lips were a hairs breath from hers,

"Extremely"

Harrie made it back to the tower just after dinner even though Malfoy had tried his best to talk her into staying longer, but she knew she couldn't stay another night. She knew she was going to have to 'explain' herself to Hermione, she hated arguing with her friends, she just wanted her life to be smooth sailing. Ha what a joke that was! As soon as she pushed her way into the common room, her bushy haired friend was pulling her up the stairs to their room, Ron gave Harrie an apologetic shrug as they disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione slammed the door shut and turned on her friend "Well? Are you going to explain yourself?" her tone was nearly shrill with her repressed anger, Harrie really couldn't be bothered with this "What about it needs explaining Hermione?" She said in defeat and made her way to her trunk and starting rummaging for a change of clothes, there was only so much a cleaning charm could achieve, she was seriously in danger of stinking.

"You made a spectacle of yourself! And you didn't sleep in your bed last night either!" Hermione started gesticulating widely, her dander well and truly up.

"So what?" Harrie spat, she wanted to just go have a bath, this day had been long and weird enough without having to deal with whatever girl issues Hermione had with her today, she walked away from her friend moving into the bathroom, hoping her friend would get the hint and drop this conversation.

"So, don't you have any idea how it looked?" Hermione demanded, her face thunderous, Harrie banged her head against the door frame and tried to say calm.

"Why do you care?" She asked in a tone she thought would calm the raging beast that was Hermione. It partially worked. "I don't…. I just thought…You would care more about your reputation" Hermione said rather lamely.

Her reputation? What reputation? Harrie stared at her friend in utter bewilderment "Seriously why are you on my arse about this?" she finally asked

"You…. I mean to say…you're…." Hermione muttered her face flushing then she seemed to deflate in defeat, before she blurted "You are leaving me behind!"

"What?" Harrie had never been more confused in her life. She couldn't get her head around what her friend had just told her. What did that even mean anyway? She wasn't going anywhere, she was just enjoying being herself for once. Hermione, having read the expression on her friend's face, sat down onto her bed and pulled Harrie down to sit beside her to try explain what she meant.

"You are having sex and you are so self-assured now. You jerked off someone during class! Now you are off at night not telling me where you are going, getting high with Neville and god only knows what else"

"Are you jealous or something?" Harrie asked in complete bafflement. She didn't understand where this conversation was even coming from, she thought Hermione was just pissed off that she had been breaking school rules.

"No…yes"

"Hermione I…."

"We have always done stuff together…and now you are drifting away"

Harrie took hold of her friends' shoulders and gave her a shake "Hermione we will always be friends" But Hermione threw her hands off and turned her face away. Harrie was appalled to see tears on her friends cheeks. What the hell was going on here? She was really starting to panic when Hermione turned back to her, steal in her voice

"No, you listen to me Harelayna. You are my best friend, maybe the only real friend I've ever had, and I can't help but feel…abandoned, I have for years" she ended in a very small voice, Hermione knew it was stupid, but she hated the thought of not having Harrie beside her on crazy adventures. When she had tried explaining it to Ron, he hadn't really understood either, he had other friends though other guys to hang out with, Hermione really only got on with Harrie. She remembered being at primary school and everyone thinking she was a know it all geek. But she also remembered Harrie bursting into a bathroom after a troll, sharing late night secrets and finally having someone who wanted to spend time with her just because they liked her.

"Now you look here Hermione Jean Granger, I love you, you are closer to me than a sister in every way and don't tell Ron but you are my bester-est friend," Hermione gave a tear-filled laugh at the made up word but Harrie continued on, pulling her friend a tight embrace "I will always need you Hermione. You can't get rid of me, you are forever going to be stuck with me"

Hermione tightened her hold on Harrie and thanked anyone who was listening that she had a friend like Harelayna Potter to call her own.

"Um Harrie?" Hermione's voice was quiet

"Yes, darling Hermione?" Harrie purred into the near afro Hermione called hair

"You are in serious need of a shower, you stink"

Harrie sat back and took a whiff of her armpit, it wasn't quite gag worthy, but it was close.


	8. Chapter 8

Harrie was sitting with Ron in the great hall, comparing notes on their transfiguration assignment that they had finished about twenty minutes ago in a rush of ink spots and swearing.

"What the fuck is the "Wand figuration element is key" line about?" Harrie demanded pointing out the offending passage in Ron's essay. Her friend just shrugged his mouth full of bacon and friend tomatoes "Duhhhnt know, sounded alright" He said in between chews. Harrie hastily amended some lines on her own essay while trying to eat toast without getting butter on her parchment. Hermione walked towards them shortly afterwards tutting at the essay juggling act her friends were doing and starting to serve herself porridge.

"What did they want?" Ron asked, Hermione had been waylaid by some upset fifth years on their way out of the common room and Harrie and Ron had ditched her to get a start on breakfast, plus they didn't want to deal with upset girls.

"OWL worries" Hermione waved it off, knowing that neither of her friends really cared beyond that.

Harrie snorted into her tea at the eye roll Ron gave and just happened to look up in time to see a very sexy blonde stroll into the room. Harrie must have had a look of deep appreciation on her face because Ron threw a piece of toast at her.

"Keep your tongue in your head" He said with disgust, as he turned to see what she had been drooling over, merlin his friend had it bad. Hermione turned briefly to see too and smiled happily, she shipped those two hard, it just seemed so perfect.

"Hermione, my sweet darling Hermione read this for me?" Ron said thrusting his essay at the girl and turning beseeching blue eyes at his girlfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes and read the first few lines, shaking her head "What do you mean by "Wand figuration element"?"

"See I said that was dodgy!" Harrie cried pointing her finger at the red head in outrage "Tell me it sounded good" get a few strange looks sent there way because of it.

Harrie pretended to be listening to whatever corrective tips Hermione was giving to Ron, her thought of handing in a decent essay falling by the way side as her gaze locked onto the Slytherin table. What was it about him that had her feeling this way? True Malfoy had always ticked her off, was it really just she wanted to get in his pants the whole time? Maybe the horcrux had done more to her than she thought, it's funny that she hadn't noticed something was there, yet it seemed to have had a huge impact on how others treated her. Thinking on it maybe she should try get in contact with her cousin…maybe not, what if the theory was wrong and her relatives had just hated her, not been constantly prickled by her being a horcrux? Giving her head a shake to rid herself of these miserable thoughts, because Harrie was done with not enjoying herself, she refocused on the blonde snake who made her want to start humping the bench. The mental image of that even had her smiling…interesting idea that.

His grey eyes flicked up and locked with hers, giving her a slight smirk, he knew she had been watching him the arrogant arse, before taking a big mouthful of whatever he had in his cup, flicking his tongue on the rim of the cup and winked. Harrie nearly squealed, he actually winked at her, the sleezy move actually had her close to panting.

Harrie picked up a sausage and suggestively and achingly slowly let it slide across her lips into her mouth, moving it out again as she locked gazes with a pair of stormy grey ones.

Recovering from Potters blatant display of seduction and vowing two could play at this game, Draco grabbed a strawberry and swirled it in some of the yoghurt and with teasing tongue flicks and lingering licks, started eating the yoghurt. He smirked when her surprise made her gag on her sausage.

Upping the ante are you Malfoy, Harrie smiled in wicked glee as she made her next move, oblivious to the looks Ron and Hermione were giving her.

"Opps" Harrie cried as she let some yoghurt slip from her spoon onto her chin, biting her lip as she trailed her finger through it before sucking on her finger tip.

Draco was in danger of breaking his trouser buttons with an ill-timed erection. He should be using his free period for study, yet here he was, walking slowly behind the golden trio as they walked and bantered about whatever Granger and Weasley thought counted as suitable pre-class conversation, his eyes firmly locked onto the sensual sway of Potters hips, merlin but the arse on this girl. Potter he was pleased to see was looking flushed and kept looking back at him, her teeth worrying that pouty bottom lip of hers, gods he wanted to bite it as he sunk into her. She had a sway to her hips that had him wanting to rut her, public eyes be damned.

Potter turned around yet again, and he mouthed "Ditch them" before drifting down a side corridor which he knew had a very promising alcove where they could get reacquainted.

Harrie loudly said "Oh shit, I forgot something. I will be right back" the way in which she said this anyone who heard would have been a complete muppet to believe her.

"Oh please, as if we are going to believe that!" Hermione hissed at her, she had seen the blonde as well and could just see on Harries flushed face that the only thing she was likely to forget was her knickers after she got done with said blonde "You better not miss the whole lesson Harelayna Potter!" Ron shook his head but was grinning at the excitement dancing in Harrie's green eyes, least she was happy.

"Geez Hermione don't go all full name on me" Harrie said rolling her eyes and ducking off around the corner, getting more and more excited when she saw a lean figure waiting for her in a little nook off a corridor.

"God Malfoy hurry up, I have transfiguration!" Harrie panted as she clung to the blonde god between her thighs as he struggled to hold her and move their robes out the way and remove his trousers all at the same time. He pushed her harder against the stone wall and braced his knee, cursing the amount of fabric that was between him and his goal.

"It's these fucking robes!" He hissed as he finally just gave up and ripped the offending garments off and yanked till, he heard a ripping sound signaling the destruction of his trousers

But as he sunk his member into her wet heat, he failed to care.

"Ohhh fuck yes" Harrie said her hands dragging his head to hers in a clash of teeth and tongues as the Slytherin found his rhythm. They moved with delicious hip rolls and slick skin, losing themselves in the other.

"Gods she is perfection, I never want this to end. She's mine" Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her, his thoughts chaotic with images and flashes of what he wanted to do to her, with her. He swore aloud at a particularly exquisite roll of her hips.

"I want to spend forever doing this, he is everything. Mine!" Harrie thought, wishing this moment lasted a life time. Unknown to them a glowing pure blue light was emanating from them, that pulsed brightly before disappearing.

"Gods kiss me again" She begged, she was starting to want to sob with how good this felt and how possessive her thoughts were turning.

They both stilled as they heard two people arguing and heading their way. Malfoy leant backwards out of their hidden alcove and swore as he saw Potters fellow Gryffindor's heading their way.

"It's the tall one and the Irish one" He whispered and tried to keep a groan in as Potter started rocking up and down his length having dismissed the threat as soon as she had heard who the people were.

"Cloak….my bag" She hissed out as he picked up his thrusts and had her toes curling with each delicious slide inside her. Malfoy clutched her tightly and shuffled them forwards till he could reach her bag that had been discarded on the high window ledge and yanked the cloak out hastily throwing it over them, knowing full well that it wouldn't help with the noise they were making. In the moment he couldn't care less. Her thighs tightened around his hips and she cried out loudly when he gripped her hard and pulled her forcibly down on his cock as he drove forward.

The arguing voices halted at the noise as Malfoy hastily put his hand over Potters mouth, never stopping his thrusts as he heard the footsteps approaching, his foot stumbled and he caught the hem of the cloak and it moved off her head, this struck him as very familiar suddenly

"sounds like someone's having funnnnnnn" An Irish voice sing-songed and Draco didn't think it was possible to hate an entire country's accent more than in that moment

"fuck is that…Harrie?" The other said in shock, his smile fading fast at seeing his friend obviously being…taken by the look on her face…by an invisible person.

"Get lost!" She cried throwing one of the text books that had spilt from her bag, she would have been happy with her aim at any other time but, she wanted to come, and these idiots needed to bugger off and fast! The book had hit Seamus right between the eyes and caused him to fall backwards cursing loudly.

"Sorry…who are you….is that…holy shit" Dean apologized watching in alarm as Harrie threw yet another book their way. He thought he saw a flash of blonde hair as Harries invisible lover shifted the cloak that was obviously meant to be covering the pair of them upwards trying to cover the very topless girl in front of them

"She said Fuck off!" an irate voice growled at them

"Going! Shit...sorry!" And grabbing a hold of Seamus he dragged his friend out of the firing line.

Having the voyeurs catch them at it seemed to turn up the heat for Harrie and she clutched at the blonde harder and with more devour, not to be out done Malfoy started pounding into her with all his might, not caring that his knees were getting grazed from their impact against the stone walls. The moved together until she reached her peak, and the delicious sight of Harrie Potter coming all over his cock had Draco spilling inside her.

"Potter, bend over for me" He all but growled and manipulated her till she was leaning against the wall, panting, still quivering from her orgasm, his hand pushed her between the shoulder blades and she spread her legs as she bent forwards, her glass digging into her cheek as she looked over her shoulder at him.

He spread her labia and watched her pink, slick entrance. Whether she did it on purpose or not she clenched her inner walls and some of his pearly seed came sliding out of her. He shut his eyes at the sight, it was just too much. She was too much.

"Gods your pussy is a thing of beauty Potter" he spoke against her, as he came upright and straightened her skirt for her.

"Is it always like this?" Harrie panted, out of breath yet still burning for him and knowing he was watching his seed come out of her body, it was almost frightening, they had just nearly fuck a hole into the castle wall, she felt like she was obsessed and with the possessive heat with which he looked at her and touched her she thought he must feel the same. His grey eyes were looking at hers with such intensity that Harrie thought he was not going to answer, but he finally spoke in awed amazement "No, it's never like this" and he took her mouth in a toe-curling kiss that had her seriously debating about missing the rest of the day's classes. As if the blonde had read her mind, he asked as he turned her back into his arms "What have you got today?" while he kissed his way down her throat

"Nothing I can't skip" Harrie said with a gasp as he started sucking on her pulse point.

"Good I want you in my bed again" He growled, rocking his rapidly hardening member against her. The last coherent thought Harrie had was Hermione was going to kill her.

Harrie had done her best to avoid Seamus and Dean, despite them both trying to catch her eye. She finally caught up with her friends again. They were just heading into the common room. Having missed the whole day she heard a lecture of epic proportions from Hermione before she told Ron and Hermione about what Dean and Seamus had seen, and her friends looked shamefaced.

"They told you?" She asked, already knowing it but asking all the same

"Yeah they asked me who you were seeing" The red head said

Harrie bit her lip pondering "They didn't see then? Malfoy, I mean?"

Ron shook his head "No, they saw you and a guy that's all they said" Ron was so red faced he looked like he was on fire. Obviously, those boys had said a lot more than that.

"What did you think was going to happening? You were in a corridor for goodness sake!" Hermione hissed disappearing behind a book.

"God do I want to know what they said?" She asked dreading the answer

Ron cleared his throat not meeting her eye "They just said you were umm enjoying yourself…loudly"

Harrie shuddering, just what she fucking needed. Horny Gryffindor's seeing her sex face.

"Serves you right" Hermione huffed, still hidden behind her book "Missing a whole day just to go galivanting around with your tits out!"

"My tits were not out, thank you very much!" Harrie spat throwing a discarded scroll at Hermione's face over the top of her book. Hermione just tutted and put the parchment to one side "Oh, grow up Harrie"

Harrie really had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying something really mature back. She wasn't going to give her friend the satisfaction.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table trying to eat as quickly as she could, because Harrie just could not be bothered getting into another 'conversation' with Hermione about how she should be behaving, after having her ear torn off before they had gone to bed last night, when someone else she had been semi avoiding sat down beside her, a wide grin on his face.

"So how are you Harrie?" his Irish accent thick and lilting, Seamus started fixing himself cereal, while Dean shook his head at the world of hurt his friend was courting. He had worked out who had been under Harries infamous cloak not that he was going to be asking for confirmation, and Harrie wasn't one for public announcements of her business so to hear his friend working up to full on interrogation was painful.

"Spectacular" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm, not looking up from her plate.

"Rumor has it you were not in classes yesterday…sick, were you?" The Irish man asked, pretending innocence. Ron and Dean shook their heads, they had both tried to talk him out of this, but as usual he was like a dog with a bone. Harrie didn't even dignify that with an answer. He knew what she was doing, she knew he knew she knew….it was too early for this type of shit.

"Shea just drop it man" Dean threw a bread roll at his friend's face.

"Should have heard the moaning that was happening up on the fifth floor yesterday" Seamus said grinning widely "What ever was happening to that poor girl," he gave a dramatic sigh "She was getting the pounding of her life, I would be surprise if she could walk this morning"

"This is hardly appropriate breakfast talk" Hermione said disapprovingly and could see by the way Harrie was clenching her fork, someone would soon get a fork in the eye if he didn't shut up.

Hermione gave Ron a pointed look and he reach over and yanked the fork away from Harrie.

"Mate, steady on" Ron glared at Seamus hoping he would get the hint and just stop already.

"I envy the bloke, she was certainly enjoying whatever he was giving her" He added giving Ron an elbow nudge. Ron looked so uncomfortable as he saw the flush rising on Harries cheeks, he tried to give Hermione a signal to get her out of here, but Hermione just looked at him like he had gone insane with his wide eyes and pointed staring. Dean tried and failed to get his Irish friend to shut up and grimaced when he saw the 'Girl who lived twice' give his friend a look that would have killed Voldemort all over again.

"Details Harrie, I want them now" Seamus waggled his eyebrows at her, completely unaware of the level of hurt he was in danger of.

As if dude, Harrie thought and she pounced on Seamus pushing his face into his bowl of cornflakes.

"arhhhhhh gross" Seamus sputtered flicking soggy cereal out of his eyes

"Next time don't be an arsehole" Harrie near shouted as she shoved him nearly off the bench. All the students in the hall stopped to look at the drama that was unfolding at the Gryffindor table. A certain blonde Slytherin even made to stand up but Pansy stared at him and shock her head at him mouthing "You will make it worse"

"I was just messing with you!" The Irish man defending himself as he tried sopping up the mess Harries attack had caused.

"Well fucking don't" She spat and she got up from the table.

The day had started shit and just seemed to get worse as everyone seemed to now think Seamus had broken up with her or some nonsense. Harrie was over the day, it was funny how now that magic was no problem she never seemed to overly hate any of her lessons. No, what she hated was the gossiping harpies that had been giving her the side eye all day. She had ditched Ron and Hermione at dinner, having decided she couldn't stand the commiserating looks people were giving her.

Harrie was just drifting aimlessly when someone grabbed her arm and spun her into a hard chest. "God why do you smell so good?" She said inhaling his scent and she delighted in the obviously pleased, but not wanting her to notice it look that crossed his face.

"Got a minute Potter?" Malfoy asked with his customary smirk

"For you Malfoy? Always" She replied and with a quick look around she dragged him with her into the next vacant classroom.

With the silvery light from the windows flickering across her skin and her face hidden by the fall of her hair Draco thought he was imagining her hushed words spoken into the gloom of the classroom they were currently resting in after meeting with their usual heat and passion that seemed to consume them whenever they were together. She repeated the question, her voice rich with apprehension, "Why didn't you tell Bellatrix?"

Draco stilled the hand that he had been running through her thick rumpled dark hair but didn't answer. She lifted herself from his chest and looked down at him, his eyes adjusting to the light and he could see the swirl of greens in her expressive eyes and she spoke with more purpose this time wanting an answer "You knew it was me, why didn't you tell her?"

He swallowed and with his gaze holding hers replied "I didn't want to live in a world that didn't have you in it" his voice seemed to hang in the air between them. Draco didn't know why he had answered this way, was that why he hadn't? He thought it was just fear that had stilled him at the time, now he honestly felt like he couldn't breathe, and that the world had narrowed to just him and her and he had never felt so fucking scared before in his life.

Harrie could have sworn her heart just stuttered. Oh, shit that can't be good. She just might be falling in love with him

"My relief at seeing my parents alive and walking out of the forest was nothing compared to the soul crushing feeling of seeing your lifeless body in Hagrid's arm and thinking I would never get to see your eyes flash or your grin dance or even just knowing you were somewhere existing" He said in a rush, suddenly he needed her to know. Draco was pleased to see the look of shock cross her face and felt something bloom inside his chest at the warm and possessive way she leant and took his mouth with her own.

"God Malfoy that was almost romantic" she whispered against his lips

The term continued and Harrie had been sneaking off with Malfoy whenever they had spare time or even when they didn't. During the day they shared heated looks and a few incredibly hot meetings stolen in empty classrooms and a few hidden corridors and a couple of nights he had taken her, wrapped in her cloak back to his bedroom.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all day?" Ron ambushed Harrie as soon as she came through the portrait hole after spending most of the day shut up with the Slytherin. It was getting to the point were he was only ever seeing her at meal times these days, and no he wasn't just annoyed at how much action she was getting…not really.

"Around" Harrie said shrugging. Ron looked set to scream at her, "Ronald calm down, I said she would be fine" Hermione said, patting Ron's arm without looking up from what ever book she was reading.

Ron huffed and sat back down next to his girlfriend, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"You look happy Harrie" Hermione said without looking up from her book

"I am. I just spent most of a day being fu…"

"Don't finish that bloody sentence!" Ron cried furiously kicking the table and sending piles of parchment onto the floor.

"You do more than that though surely?" Hermione said waving her wand and sending Ron's parchment back into tidy stacks once more.

"We kind of end up fighting when we talk and end up . . . doing other stuff" Harrie blushed so red she thought her hair would change colour at the looks on her friends faces. Ron looked like he was trying not to be sick, Hermione looked concerned.

Harrie rushed on "It is just a bit of teenage fun right now, meaningless really"

"Push off Harrie, you don't do 'meaningless' anything" Ron said with a snort

"He's right Harrie, you are an all or nothing kind of person" Hermione added

Harrie gnawed on her thumb nail looking into the fire and pointedly not looking at her friends.

"How far in are you Harrie?" Hermione said softly

"I don't want it to end yet, if that's what you mean" Harrie replied quickly

"Do you have…feelings for him, other than lust I mean?" Hermione asked, her quill hovering over her parchment. Harries lack of response had her friends guessing the truth

"Bloody hell, it's Malfoy for fuck sake" Ron leant back in his chair looking up at the ceiling, shaking his head "Couldn't you have fallen for Neville or something?" He could almost see it now, Harrie hopelessly in love with a blonde Slytherin, having blonde little sneering brats…or worse Harrie getting her heart broken by the bastard. Neither option looked promising to him. Harrie opened her mouth wanting to get in before her friends started arguing with her, but Hermione cut across her.

"Harrie, I am not going to say anything but this" She reached forward and took her friends hands, her brown eyes full of emotion, "We will be here for you whatever happens ok?" Harrie appreciated the sentiment and she really hoped that she wouldn't be needing that offer on the unspoken WHEN it ends part.


	9. Chapter 9

A Saturday dawn with a fresh blanket of snow and Harrie woke up Hermione with cold finger tips against her bed warmed side.

"OH you horrible, horrible bitch Harelayna!" Hermione screamed as she tried and failed to get away from Harries icy fingers

"Wakey wakey" Harrie giggled as she followed her friend across the bed until Hermione made it clear of the covers and stood glaring at her. Harrie threw a pile of clothes from the end of Hermione's bed at her.

"Why do you even have this tradition? It's barbaric and childish!" Hermione huffed as she started getting dressed for the day. Harrie smiled broadly as she copied her friends' actions. Ever since their first year as friends Harrie had always woken Hermione up with icy cold fingers on the first heavy snow fall of the year.

"Hurry up, we have to get Ron before he gets up too!" Harrie said flinging her blue coat on and shoving her feet into her trainers.

"My hands are warming up, cast a cooling charm on them for me" Harrie shoved her fingers in Hermione's face, and was happy to feel the cold radiating from her hands at the wave of Hermione's wand.

The two girls quietly opened the door and tip toed over to the bed that the knew to be Ron's. Dean was already up and shook his head at the goofy smile Harrie gave him, Deep Fall had struck again.

Harrie gave Hermione the signal and the both pounced on the sleeping red head.

"FUCKKKKKK! Get off me! You evil fucking harpies" Ron bellowed as he was attacked on both sides

Ron suddenly lunged forwards and grabbed hold of Hermione, successfully causing her to lose balance and get pulled under the covers with the him. Harrie laughed and backed away from the bed, turning her eyes on the figure peering through the heavy hangings around his bed

"No Harrie! Get away from me!" Neville cried pulling his blanket up over his head when he caught sight of her twinkling green eyes and trying to hide from her, having none of that Harrie pulled the covers out at the foot of the bed and started tickling Neville's warm feet and lower legs. She jumped on her knees onto the bed, following the wriggling body and tickling it imperiously.

Neville was laughing and struggling to get away at the same time "Stop please! I give up!" He cried between laughs then Harrie felt something hard and BIG brush against her in the struggle and she froze, her mouth dropped open just as Neville's face went beet red and he moved to the edge of the bed facing away from everyone his head in his hands. Harrie didn't know what to say as she fell back onto her arse and sat awkwardly not knowing whether to apologize or not but being very grateful for the volume of Hermione's and Ron's playing fighting so that Neville didn't have an additional audience.

"Harrie…sorry…It's the morning and you were…I've…You…sorry"

"No don't be, its my fault. I'm sorry. You're really big!" She added then put her hand over her mouth in horror, why the fuck did she say that?

Neville looked at her aghast then they both started laughing

"Um thanks I guess?" He said. Harrie shook her head and gave him a nudge with her sneakered foot. "Think of Professor McGonagall naked" She said wriggling her eyebrows

"I'd rather think of you naked" Neville blurted and then seemed to become aware of what he had just said and stood abruptly and promptly disappeared into the bathroom, the heavy door all but slamming shut behind him.

"Harrie what did you say to upset him?" Hermione said looking up from the bed clothes towards the noise.

"He umm… no I didn't say anything" Harrie didn't really know what she could say but she certainly didn't want to confess to what happened.

"He's got the hots for you" Ron's voice called out from somewhere underneath Hermione

"What? No, he doesn't!" Harrie said her face a wash with shock and denial.

"Yeah he has, for years chick" Dean added, having obviously decided to add fuel to this fire.

"Face it Harrie, you have always been the coolest chick Neville has ever been up close to" Seamus muttered turning over in his bed to add his two cents.

"Whatever" Harrie mumbled darkly even as she cast a worried glance towards the still shut bathroom door. If that was true why hadn't he ever said anything to her? Shame really, he was quite hot, and she certainly wouldn't mind seeing his…basilisk. God Harrie you are such a whore, she said to herself as she climbed of the bed, being insane grateful no one hear could read minds. She narrowed her eyes at the look on Seamus's face but relaxed when he threw his hands up in obvious surrender.

"Breakfast is calling us children" Hermione said with as much dignity as one could have when they were trying to exit a bed whilst being held prisoner by an amorous boyfriend.

After a fun filled, awkward arse breakfast, with Neville refusing to look up and Dean mouthing "He has it bad" at Harrie, she was beyond relieved when Hermione, Ron and her were just making a detour to the library (Hermione's idea) before heading into Hogsmeade when they were approached by a Slytherin boy Harrie didn't think she had ever spoken to despite being in his year since their sorting. Tall, painfully thin, dark and brooding Theodore Nott stood awkwardly in front of them. "Potter may I have a word?"

Recovering from her shock Harrie replied hurriedly to make up for her mind blank "Yeah of course"

"Alone" Nott said pointedly looking between the other members of Harries group. Now, some would say it was foolish, but others would say an act of trust that spoke volumes and by the looks on her friends faces she knew what one was thinking what, Harrie nodded and stepped away from her friends towards the Slytherin.

Nott waited till her friends and slowly walked away before saying, rather quickly and without seeming to breathe "You a no doubt aware that my Father was a death eater and because of his…behavior, all his assets were stripped and confiscated."

Harrie let out a resigned breath and rubbed her forehead, trying to keep from making eye contact. Why did people always think she could fix everything? She focused back on what Nott was saying.

"I now find myself with nowhere to go, hence me being here as I am now alone in the world. I am asking if you would be willing to speak on behalf of myself to have some of what was taken returned to me" He finished with all the poise he had breed into him, even if his eyes were glassy with unshed tears at having to ask for help of someone he had never particularly liked and had at times hoped would fail.

"You would have to speak to someone at the Ministry" Harrie finally said and felt horrible at the look of panic filled dread that flashed across Notts face.

"I have tired multiple times and as soon as they hear my name. The conversation ends. Please? I am truly destitute" He pleaded in desperation.

"Look Nott, I am the wrong person to be asking" This was too much for Harrie to deal with, she was just a teenager for goodness sake, one that just wanted to be normal for once.

"You are Harrie fucking Potter!" He all but snarled in her face, breaking his veneer of calm he had been trying to maintain "You got the Malfoys cleared, they lost nothing at all! Why can't you help me?"

"It didn't work like that. I could just vouch for some stuff they did before the end, they had already changed sides" Harrie said trying to stay calm, this was not the first time someone had asked for the 'chosen one' to solve a problem that wasn't in her power to solve. Dying for everyone she could do, getting the ministry to release funds was something else "It's a Wizengamot decision"

"I was never on his side" He hissed, he was starting to look like he was going to cry or maybe curse her. Harrie didn't know what else she could say and she was desperately wishing that Ron and Hermione would come back and help her, she was never good with emotional displays and she couldn't see how she could help in this situation. She knew nothing about this man or his family or what they had done in the past, sure she was the figure head and all but that didn't mean she actually read the court transcripts or anything. Where was Hermione when she needed her!

"I can try but I honestly don't think it will work" She finally replied, trying and failing to come up with an argument that could get her out of this. Problem solving was not her thing.

"Try is all I am asking you to do" He said with relief, he straightened up, and ran a hand down the side of his head, smoothing his hair down and giving her a nod "Thank you Potter" he bowed he head politely before walking with his head held high down the corridor.

Harrie sighed and walked on towards the library. Once there she filled her friends on what Nott had wanted.

"I sympathize of course, but honestly what does he think you can do?" Hermione said barely looking up from the gigantic reference book she was looking through,

Ron nodded "Yeah, apart from feeling sorry for the bloke, does he think the ministry just do whatever you say?"

"I said I would ask about it," Harrie groaned and thumped her head against a book shelf "I didn't die for this shit!" Ron snorted and Hermione just shook her head.

"Well I can help you pen a letter if you want. Kingsley is a decent man and he likes you. Though honestly knowing what his father did…" Hermione trailed off giving Harrie a commiserating pat on the shoulder as she budged past lugging the book back to its correct shelf.

"It's not a minister decision, they have that new committee. The one they 'purged'" Ron said with a dramatic eyebrow wriggle in Harries direction.

Harrie laughed thinking about it "Fucking eh! Wish I had seen that toad get sentenced, would have made my year" Shortly after war, as in the same week, Kingsley as the new minister had had all employees and wizengamot members questioned under truth potions and anyone who failed was removed or in Umbridge's case sentenced for crimes against children, creatures and muggle borns had her wand snapped and placed in indefinite imprisonment. She wasn't going to write that letter today anyway, Nott can wait till Harrie (more like Hermione) had written something suitable to send to Kingsley. Did that make her a horrible person? Harrie wondered to herself, to not want to drop everything and help someone?

Ron distracted her by throwing a quill nib at her that he had found in his pocket, her seeker skills had her catching it before it hit her in the forehead and she threw it back and it hit Ron's forehead and she had to bite her lip from laughing, Hermione just tutted at their antics when Ron hastily picked the nib off the floor and threw it back at Harrie, missing when she dodged

"Yay, you're finished!" Harrie looking hopeful cried when she saw Hermione with empty arms

"Not yet I still need to check…" But Hermione never finished because Ron interrupted "No! no more bloody books Hermione, put that down and let's go" and bending down, he picked Hermione up into a fireman's carry and ignoring her yells jogged with his prize out of the library with Harrie following laughing and dodging the death glare that Madam Pince was sending their way.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco watched Potter walking with her friends into Hogsmeade Village and couldn't help the lightening of his heart when he heard her laugh ring out down the snow-covered lane.

Her face was partly obscured by a large woolen hat, her cheeks flushed with the cold, her glasses fogging with every laugh, her long dark hair swaying in a large braid down her back.

He wanted to go to her to be part of her amusement. Kiss her in the icy air. Warm his hands in the recesses of her winter coat, he loved how she looked in the snow, winter was always his favorite season and to see her amongst the snow had him wanting to shout to the world that she was his, he loved her smile, he loved the sound of her laughter, the gleam of her dark hair, he just…loved everything about her.

He gulped in the cold air and froze. He _loved _Harrie Potter.

Blaise turned back when he noticed Draco had come to a halt "What is it?" taking in the look of panic on his friends face Blaise strode quickly back. Draco looked at his friend with dawning horror and felt Blaise probing his mind trying to read his chaotic thoughts.

What he saw there before Draco could block him told him enough

"I think you need a drink" Blaise smirked "Rome?"

Before Draco could reply Blaise and grabbed his arm apparated them to a back street they had come to many times before. Both men waved their wands in a star pattern and a shining black door appeared, the entrance to their favorite club 'Alba' that they had been going to since their holiday in Rome for Blaise's fifteenth birthday and had talked their way in.

They strode into the dim the dance floor was crowded despite the early hours. Blaise waved to a server and passed her some galleons and a flirty smile, and they were shown past the velvet ropes to the more exclusive raised seating that looked down onto the swaying bodies of the dancers. The music pulsed, and Draco saw a few of the patrons giving them interested glances.

"If Consus is on he knows what we order and my tab chit" He handed a golden crested token to the server and she acknowledged his obvious status with a small bow before leaving for the bar.

"Are you going to talk?" Draco shot his friend a dark glare and muttered

"When I have had a drink or three" Blaise twisted his mouth in response and they both watched the gyrating bodies of the dancers below, Draco could see many multi-colored vials being taken by the other matrons and smiled as the magical effects took place.

He and Blaise had had many enjoyable nights here. The nights they could remember anyway.

The pretty server returned shortly, drinks in hand. Four tumblers of fire whiskey, six unknown shots and about 12 brightly colored vials.

"Consus sends his regards and says he knows what Mr. Zabini likes" Her Italian accent making it sound near indecent.

Blaise laughed, and he and Draco raised their glasses at the fore mentioned Consus, the man waved back his jovial attitude at seeing the Slytherins again tangible from across the space.

"So, you are really into Potter" Blaise took a large mouthful of whiskey and grinned when Draco downed his in one grimacing as it burnt its way to his stomach.

"You have been for a while Draco"

Draco stared at his friend in outrage "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You are different with her. It is obvious to me that you have feelings for her, ever since that morning we sprung you"

"When the fuck did you get all knowing?" Draco stared at his friend as if viewing a stranger

"Shit Draco you aren't the cold ice prince you pretend to be. I have known you long enough to know that this isn't like your normal flings"

"It is much worse Blaise" Draco downed another shot icy air leaving his mouth "I have _feelings_ for her"

His friend shook his head downing his own drink "Oh the horror of feelings"

The two friends started on the vials, by the time they had finished them Draco's hair was longer and neon pink, his skin was covered in pulsating yellow stars and he was less than steady on his chair. Blaise now sported a bright blue afro and had purple stripes dancing across his skin and seemed to be just as unsteady as Draco.

"Blaise this is so unwise, Potter and I? it just seems mental"

"Why? She is smart, funny, great flyer, hot as hell" Draco agreed emphatically at that "She is powerful, she isn't intimidated by you, and rumor has it she is rolling in galleons" Blaise waved to the server to order another drink. Draco was surprised to see he had finished his side of the drinks tray.

"I don't care if she has galleons, I have some" He jingled the coins in his pocket

Blaise looked at him for a long moment before slurring "Yes, so she doesn't want yours, is what I mean. . . meant, alcohol is good. Plus, she likes your pasty white arse"

"Blaise I will tell you a secret" Draco leant forward across the table knocking into it and causing the empty glassware to rattle "I really like Potter"

"I know fool, that is why we came here" Blaise slurred

Draco waved his finger in the air shaking his head "Like Love Potter" He stood up and swayed backwards falling back into his chair.

"Shit the floor is messed up, we should go back to Woggharts" Blaise tried to stand and gripped the table tightly, swaying. "We be too drunk to apparate Dray"

Blaise waved to the server and she came over with two black vials this time. They downed them, and both cried out as the immediate effects of the sobering potion hit them, it also nullified the magical drinks, so they returned to their normal selves.

They waved to Consus and placed a large pile of galleons on the table as a tip walking sedately from the place. When they were in the alleyway Draco spoke quietly

"I honestly don't know how to proceed from here Blaise"

His friend blew out a slow breath "You really love her?"

"Terrifyingly so" Draco near whispered

"You are completely fucked then." and Blaise took Draco's arm and apparated them back to Hogsmeade.

Harrie was just coming out of Honey Dukes unwrapping a chocolate frog when a blonde someone pulled her into the small gap between the two brick buildings. The smile dropping from her face as she saw this was an entirely different blonde.

"Hey Harrie" Zacharias Smith grinned

Harrie suppressed the urge to punch the former DA member in the face

"Hello Zac, how's it going?" She said trying to be polite but still glancing towards the groups of people she could see walking past on their way to spend their money on sweets. Smith was far too close for Harrie's liking and she desperately wanted Ron and Hermione to hurry up.

"Rumor has it you have a thing for blondes" He said with an all too knowing look, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

Harrie felt her stomach turn, "What makes you say that?"

His smile made Harrie want to be sick and she threw another longing glance towards the open air at the end of the alleyway "What do you think it means Harrie?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked" Harrie answered darkly

"I saw you. You and Malfoy." Zac said, his face alight with malicious intent

"So what? What I do is none of your business" Harrie tried to say calmly but inside she was seething.

"Bet you want to keep it quiet though" Zac ran his finger along Harries arm

She froze not liking his tone "What are you implying?"

"You put on such a good show, I thought I might sample a bit as you give it up to anyone and I won't tell anyone what I know" He said, the Hufflepuff lunged suddenly and pushed her hard into the brick wall, his body pushing against her. His mouth moving towards her face. His hands were squeezing her hard enough to hurt and she could feel her magic rising with her adrenaline.

"Get the fuck off me!" She struggled against his hold and let her wandless blast hit him, causing him to fly backwards hitting his head sharply on the brick wall behind him.

"HARRIE!" Harrie didn't think she had ever been so happy to hear Hermione's voice, as she and Ron came rushing towards her.

"Was he touching you?" Hermione sounded shocked

Harrie nodded, rolling her arms where his grip had hurt her.

"Disgusting prick" Ron muttered darkly giving the groaning form of Smith a kick.

"He is completely not worth it. Make sure no one is looking" Harrie said and she moved to prop Zacharias head against the wall. "Obliviate, Rejuvenate_,_" Harrie muttered the spells with her hand hovering over Zacharias dirty blonde head

"Hey Zac, are you alright?" She said, whilst clicking her fingers in his face

Zacharias looked up at the three-people standing over him and groaned at the pain flaring in his head. "What happened?"

"You slipped, we think you hit your head" Hermione said looking nervously around in case anyone else saw what had really happened

"Yeah you should go see Madam Pomfrey. You went down pretty hard" Ron muttered darkly

"I will take you" Hermione said throwing Ron a murderous look. Harrie and Ron watched them trudge up the road back towards the dark castle in the distance.

Ron steered Harrie away from the shops and they started following Hermione's retreating form back to the castle.

"What happened?" Ron spoke quietly

"He said he knows I like blondes and he tried to kiss me" Harrie admitted

"What an arsehole, we should have hexed the fucker" Ron said, running through all he hexes they could have used on him.

"He said he saw Malfoy and me" She said her voice thick with worry

"Greasy fucker is just trying to shit stir. You sorted that problem out" Ron replied.

Harrie stopped walking and looked up into Ron's face, worried etched on her brow, "Do you think others know?"

Ron just shrugged "You guys are both very recognizable, and you are at it like rabbits"

"Would it matter?" Ron asked tentatively when they are walked on a bit further

Harrie stopped walking, and Ron stalled and look back at her

"Do you think it would matter?" She asked

Ron shrugged and carefully said "Not to those that love you"

Harrie brows furrowed and she thought about what Ron wasn't saying

"You mean just everyone else would have a problem with it?" She finally asked

"They are always going to have something to say no matter what you do Harrie" He said with a commiserating look, Harrie didn't know if she should be annoyed that Ron finally understood how shitty being 'famous' was or if she should just hug him for being him.

"Fuck this shit, it's cold. Let's go see if the house elves can make peppermint hot chocolate for us", He said giving her a shove and dashing up the path towards the castle Harrie running to catch him.

Harrie and Ron were sitting on the couch in the common room, playing a new card game some first year and showed them, when Hermione came at sat with them.

"He has concussion and a skull, not that you were interested" She said testily

"Dick deserved worse" Ron muttered, scowling when Harrie put a pick-up card down onto the pile, while she smirking all the while had another turn.

"Regardless of his behavior, he was seriously hurt Harrie. What possessed you to use such force?"

Harrie and Ron both looked at her with looks of both outrage and disgust on their faces "The pervy git was trying to molest me Hermione!" Harrie hissed, looking around furtively to make sure no one was over hearing. The last thing she needed right now was someone first year telling people Harrie Potter got sexually assaulted.

"What the hell else do you think Harrie should have done? Cried rape? Let him get his jollies trying to black mail her into fucking him?" Ron growled, his voice rising and getting a few curious heads turning their way.

"Of course, I am glad you weren't molested by him! Don't try to say otherwise Ronald Weasley! Just why on earth didn't you just walk away from him Harrie?" Hermione asked her face flushing as her temper rose

"He's fine now, he don't remember shit and I will just have to be more careful in future" Harrie said with a shrug as she placed another card down onto the pile that saw her winning the game and Ron huffing in annoyance at being in charge of having to shuffle the cards. Hermione sat there looking at Harrie expectantly until Harrie grudging told her what the Hufflepuff had said to her in that alleyway.

"Harrie, I don't want to pry…"

"Yes, you do" Ron snorted, dealing out the cards to include Hermione this round too.

"Why don't you just make yourselves known, public displays and all" Hermione asked, looking at Harrie with her brown eyes that always had Harrie wanting to look away, curse that girl and her chocolatey eyes. She was like a dog, you just could deny her when she looked at you like that.

Harrie sighed in defeat and said "I don't know"

"You need to talk to Malfoy about this Harrie" Hermione said putting her arm comfortingly on Harries arm and leaning her head against her shoulder

"I don't want to"

"Harrie…"

"Hermione just don't push it ok, it's Harries life" Ron said cutting Hermione off mid rant, which Harrie thought was very noble of him to do. Hermione was much scarier than she was. They started playing the game filling in the rules to Hermione as they went on. Both girls smiling at Ron's outrage when he was definitely doing worse than them, when Hermione said quietly

"Malfoy might feel the same way you do Harrie"

Ron tutted and shook his head, Harrie through her head back in defeat, Hermione really was like a dog with a bone when she thought she knew best.

"Yeah and what if he doesn't?" Harrie said bitterly, she could almost picture it. Her telling the blonde how she would quite like to sit by him at meals and…live happily ever after. Merlin she was proper fucked if that's where her thoughts of him took her. They didn't even call each other by their first names yet, though to be fair they don't do much 'talking' anyway. Hermione gave her a commiserating look and opened her mouth to say something when Ron interrupted again

"Then he is a fool" he said not looking up from his cards.


	11. Chapter 11

"Glorious day for Quidditch if I do say so myself" Ginny Weasley said as she all but dragged Harrie into the changing room. Harrie loved flying she really did, what she didn't love was having to get up early on a Sunday because the game had to be postponed due to snow flurries.

The rest of the team trudge into after the two captains and everyone had taken to calling them, much to Harries ire. She didn't want reasonability she wanted normality.

"What's that blonde douche doing down here?"

"He's the seeker fool, that younger guy piked" Ginny said slapping Tim (the fifth-year chaser) around the back of the head

Harrie raced over and looked out into the other changing room and saw the only blonde douche she wanted to see in the seeker position. She clenched her thighs in delight and hurried back to finish getting her gloves on.

The stadium was full, and the cheers were loud. Harrie felt herself getting excited like nothing but Quidditch ever made her feel…well except maybe sexy blondes when they looked at her like that, she hastily added when Malfoy gave her a smirk.

"Going to play fair are you Wallace?" Ginny asked the Slytherin Captain as they stood on the pitch, waiting for the whistle.

"You know me Weasley, anything goes in Quidditch" The bulky Slytherin said as he waved his beaters bat dangerously close to Ginny's broom. Ginny just rolled her eyes, having so many big brothers meant male scare tactics were completely lost on her.

"Yeah that's why you always lose mate" One of the Gryffindor beaters said snorting at the rest of the team flexing their muscles and glaring down at them. Why was everyone so god damn tall? and no girls as usual, major sausage fest as always.

"Surprised you aren't sitting in the stands basking in the glory of your fans Potter" Wallace suddenly spat, giving her a dark look

"Oh, but I love having big, hard shafts between my thighs more" Harrie said fluttering her eye lashes and pulled her broom stick up in an obscene gesture, as the rest of her team laughed at the look of shock on the opposing teams face. Malfoy was clenching his jaw so tightly Harrie felt sorry for his teeth.

Everyone was saved a come back by Madam Hooch starting the coin toss, Slytherin predictably chose tails. Ginny smirked when the coin showed a head and blew a kiss to Wallace as they all kicked off to start the game.

Harrie rejoiced being back in the air, she really did love flying.

Draco took off and tried to keep his eyes and mind on the game but hearing Potter talk about hard and shafts and thighs was just ruining his game focus. Her thighs always did look fantastic in her uniform and the way she flew with a look of pure delight on her face had his stomach swooping in ways that had him questioning everything he thought he knew about himself. A bludger flying scarily close to his face had his refocusing on the game…briefly anyway

The match went on with the usual back and forth and somewhat underhanded tactics. Ginny and the other chasers were no match for the Slytherin ones and Gryffindor was soon leading 70-20. Harrie started doing flips and sharp turns and feints while keeping her eyes open for any flashes of gold. Soon enough Malfoy started chasing her, deciding to play she suddenly pulled a sharp left turn and 'accidently' knocked the handle of his broom causing him to wobble and having to concentrate on maintain his course.

"Fuck you Potter!" He snarled as he got his bearings and flew directly at her. She laughed and just swerved out of his way. She flipped him the bird, grinning the whole time and took off again.

Draco smirked to himself and took after her. Why was the game always a hundred times better if Harrie Potter was playing? Even better now that he knew just how well she played off the pitch too. It was like the crowd and the game didn't exist at this moment, his world had narrowed down to two broom sticks, Potter and him. He felt…young again, like nothing else mattered but chasing after the female in front of him. _Merlin he was totally fucked_.

Being the seekers meant that whilst they were in the game, they didn't really have much interaction with anyone else and unless they were diving no one really watched them too closely. Knowing this Harrie stilled her broom and hovered high above the stands, waiting until she saw Malfoys eyes on her and only on her. As quick as a snitch she had split her uniform top, including the leather chest plate and gave a very surprised Slytherin a cheeky flash of her boobs and opened her mouth in mock shock, repaired the damage and took off. Giggling as she heard him calling after her.

"That distraction won't work again" He called to her as they flew side by side over the goal posts, hearing the commentator making some semi rude remark about whatever dirty plays were being pulled by the Slytherin beaters.

The game had become completely invisible to the seekers as they flew together calling things to each other. Flirting…maybe they had always flirted and Harrie was just to dense to have noticed, this certainly didn't feel that different to how it always had. She threw a smirk over her shoulder as she saw him looking at her instead of looking for the snitch.

"Aww is someone distracted?" She pouted at him and waved her hand sending a spanking charm his way and watching as his eyes dilate as the smack hit its target (his delightfully toned backside) then narrowed as he leant lower on his broom.

"You are going to pay for that you cheeky bint" he growled but Harrie could see he was trying not to smile. They were having fun and she didn't think she had ever been more in love with… Quidditch than at that moment…she was always going to say quidditch!

"You wish Slim Shady" Harrie cried, she snorted at his look of utter confusion then caught a flash of gold and dropped into a chasing dive. Malfoy had spotted it too and soon they were both rocketing after the elusive ball.

"Your arse is mine Potter" the blonde growled as they started pushing against one another, racing closer and closer to the snitch, but Harrie was pulling ahead and they both knew it.

Laughing loudly Harrie reached out her hand and closed her fingers around the fluttering golden ball. As she turned her broom stick up with her hand above her head and the crowd erupted in cheers. Merlin winning was awesome. As they landed and she was swamped by her team mates, she locked eyes with Malfoy and he bowed his head slightly at her win and walked off with his own team, his silvery blonde head held high, his back straight and proud and leaving Harrie practically drying humming her broom stick with want.

"We saw what you did Harelayna Potter!" Hermione snapped at her when she and Ron had made it down to the locker rooms. Ron just rolled his eyes and gave Harrie two okay finger gestures over his chest, mouth "amazing" behind Hermione's back, Harrie sucked on her lip to stop from laughing and nodded sagely at her friend and pretending to listen to her rant about proper behavior on the field. Ginny high on winning threw her arms around Harries shoulder and kisses her nosily on the cheek dragged her into the changing room calling out "Oh let the girl wash first before you begin the lecture, we will meet you at the party"

"Try not to come too hard Harrie. You dirty slut" Ginny whispered, grinning broadly to Harrie as she pushed her way past her, out of the shower (the only one with a door) seriously were all Quidditch lockers so sexist or were schools just big on communal everything?

Harrie flushed but couldn't deny winning always made her a little…randy. Why did she ever admit that little tidbit to Ginny when they were drinking together? Harrie waved her captain goodbye as she strolled into the shower stall, hanging her towel up and relished the hot water hitting her back. Magical water pressure was amazing.

She nearly screamed when suddenly her shower door was pulled open and a very naked Malfoy stepped in beside her.

He ran his nose up and down hers before giving her the kiss he had been wanting to give since he woke up that morning. His arms sliding around her slippery body and enjoying the feel of having her nakedness against his.

With a radiant smile she asked, "Did you enjoy the game Malfoy?" as her hands run over the muscles of his back. Oh, but Quidditch did a body good.

"You cheated as always" He replied between kisses, his hands running down till he was grabbing handfuls of her arse and pulled her hand against his hard cock.

Harrie struggled to concentrate but finally replied as his mouth made its way down her neck

"I can't help being better than you" his head stilled just above her collar bone and he spoke quietly after running his tongue along the ridge of bone

"You have a better broom" he lifted his head and stood up fully in front of her, making her feel tiny and completely at his mercy, her sex clenching with yearning.

"I'm just the better flyer" She smirked and was worried she had pushed her cheekiness too far when he roughly spun her around and she put her hands up against the tiled wall panting heavily as he used his knee to spread her legs wider.

"Now what was it you said about hard shafts hmmm?" He trailed his hand down her side and ran it over the curve of her arse, giving her a sharp smack, mirroring the charm she had sent his way during the game.

Her surprised cry had a heavy note of lust in it and he growled as his exploring hand found the wetness between her thighs. This girl was unbelievable

He leant back so he could admire her and ran his index finger up from her pussy to the tight puckered skin of her arsehole

"Maybe you want a hard shaft here Potter. Would you let me fuck your arse I wonder?" He said as he circled his finger around her other entrance.

She whimpered and pushed back against his finger and the tip breeched her briefly.

He hissed in a breath at her obviously acceptance of his actions, he moved his finger down sliding it into her pussy, spreading her arousal over his finger and rubbing some up and around her arsehole. Once she was panting, he let his moistened finger slide into her velvet heat. Merlin but she was tight here.

Using a spell, he muttered the words and suddenly his palm was filled with viscus fluid.

He started working his finger in and out of her tight little hole and watched with unveiled heat as the Gryffindor started thrusting her hips so that his digit was driven in a little deeper every time, he added a second finger and Potter reached back and held tight to his neck, turning her head so they could meet in a clumsy but oh so hot kiss, his fingers continue their exploration of her arse till he was working her body, her lusty cries and sinful moans causing his blood to heat and his balls to ache with the need to claim her.

His thoughts fogged he hissed softly knowing it would drive her to the very edge "What do you want Potter?"

He knew the way he spoke to her during their times together had her pussy clenching and her heart racing, knowing this he wanted to hear her tell him how much she wanted him

"You…Your cock…" she said brokenly her hand clutching his neck tightening, her nails digging into his skin

"Where?" he demanded sharply, this girl would be the death of him, he thought as she ground herself onto his fingers and he felt her clenching her channel around his fingers

"In…my…arse..." she finally pleaded, her voice nearly lost to the showers spray

He started working a third finger into her as he growled "Beg me"

She moaned loudly at the unrelenting intrusion, she didn't know how many fingers he was working her arse with and she didn't care, she was going to lose her mind if he didn't give her more.

"Beg me to fuck you Potter" He murmured when she didn't answer, he left open mouth kisses along her shoulder, up on to her neck, running his tongue in teasing circles that left her knees weak.

"Pl…. please" She mumbled weakly, her fingers pulled at his wet hair. She stood there, a prisoner to this man and she loved it. The slide of his fingers inside her, his hard body at his back, even the spray from the shower felt incredible, she moaned in frustration as he continued to tease her.

"Please what?" He demanded pushing his fingers in all the way and spreading them. She slumped forward pitifully, her pussy quivering with need, empty and wanting yet feeling his fingers filling her. She was well past caring that this was degrading and twisted as she cried out "Please fuck me, I need your cock inside me…fuck my arse and fill me with your cum…because I fucking need you!"

Without another word, he pulled his fingers from her body and Harrie felt the blunt head of his shaft slowly pushing into her tight passage. She tensed slightly at the sharp twinge of him sliding past the ring of muscle and the hard drive of his body into hers. Her breathing was ragged as she reached back and felt his thatch of golden curls pushed flush against her arse, her finger tips tracing over the stretched, taut skin where he was filling her up.

"Oh god" was she cried as he slid his hand around to rub against her aching clit, his firm fingers rubbing that little nub of nerves that had her seeing stars.

"Is this what you wanted Potter?" He asked as he started moving in her. Her velvet walls were clutching him in their silken tightness and the feel of it caused his eyes to roll and his hand to grip her hip in ruthless demand, as he dragged her back into each one of his thrusts. He looked to where he was spreading her open and watched with sinful pleasure as his cock pushed in and out her body. If someone had told him that one day, he would be fucking Potter in the arse, in the Quidditch locker rooms he thought he would have committed them to St mungo's. His thrusts became more demanding as he continued to watch where their bodies met and started muttering words of depravity and heat that had his balls tightening in delightful vigor

"Oh god…" Harrie sobbed as his pace increased and she tried bracing herself against the shower wall, pushing back into his thrusts. Each demanding drive of his cock inside her filled her with fantastic pleasures never felt before, it was dirty and taboo yet indescribably sexy.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hand and dragged it down between her legs hissing "Finger fuck yourself for me Potter"

The feeling of being finger fucked while his cock drove into her arse had her breath heaving, her fingers sliding quickly into her slick heat, her palm rubbing against her clit, as his larger hand landed against her own, pulling her harder against him and her fingers further inside herself, she could feel his finger tips brush against hers as he too breach her

"Merlin you feel fucking perfect Potter" He groaned into her hair as he felt the slipperiness of her arouse on his finger tips and the flick of her fingers inside her making her arse even tighter around his cock.

"God Malfoy, god yes! Fuck me oh oh shitttttt" Harrie cried as she started coming against his fingers. He groaned against her when he felt her clenching around him and with a few more thrust he came deep inside her. After they caught their breath, and neither were in danger of collapse he pulled slowly out of her and Harrie reached back to feel what he had done to her.

His hands on either side of her arse, her spread her wide. Her arse looked well fucked and her fingers slipped into herself with a slight moan and as he watched as she removed her fingers she used her muscle and expelled some of his come, which Harrie had found to be an unbelieve turn on for some reason, especially when he growled his appreciation of the evidence of his recent claiming.

The finished their shower, Harrie's heart skipping a beat or two as Malfoy washed her and conjured a soft cloth to wash her backside and even went through the trouble of washing her hair for her. As they stood together under the spray both smiling rather goofily at each other Harrie said laughing softly as she was gathered in strong arms and kissed till her toes curled.

"Ginny was right, I did come really hard"


	12. Chapter 12

After one last heart stopping kiss that nearly had them deciding to take things back to the changing room, Harrie departed for the tower and he to the dungeons. Though both would deny it they both threw looks over their shoulders before losing sight of the other.

Draco entered the common room and nodded and briefly smile at the commiserations from his house mates and loathe though he was to admit it, it made him feel a lot more welcome down here than he had felt all year. He heard his name and saw Pansy and Blaise waving him over to sit in the fireside settees. He would never say it aloud but the way those two always managed to get the best seats always filled him with awe.

"What the hell took you so long? We wondered if you were trying to drown yourself or something" Pansy accused him while flipping through the glossy pages of some gossip magazine. Blaise was filing one of his nails with an emery board and stilled getting a good look at his blonde friend.

"How was she?" he asked with a knowing smirk, years and years and practice meant not even the slightest of guilty blushes graced his cheeks as he sat lay down, Pansy automatically lifting her arms so his long legs could fall across her lap. She tutted as she returned to reading saying "We should have guessed it involved Potter"

Draco knocked her arm with the tip of his shiny shoe "Perhaps you should find something better to do with your time than gossiping about what others are doing"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be such a man whore" She said with cool dignity

Blaise laughed "Draco, lighten up son. Pansy is just hating her forced celibacy this year"

"Fuck up Blaise" Was all she said not even looking up from her magazine. It went without saying that trying to 'sell out' the golden girl just before the Battle did not do your social life any favors and people were giving her a very wide berth this year, shame really considering all the galleons she had paid for facial reconstruction charms (wizarding plastic surgery) she had never looked prettier, _goodbye Grandma's nose. _

"Details Dray, was she good? I want to know what kind of up skirt magic Gryffindor's have. Might make me change my mind on mingling with other houses" She snorted at her own joke, as if that would happen, imagine falling for a _Hufflepuff_.

"You never answered the question Draco" Blaise's rich cultured voice broke into Draco's inner replays of just what kind of magic Potter was master of, that he answered honestly

"Yes, she was good. The best in fact" His voice small and he looked away

Pansy dropped her magazine staring at the blonde in disbelief "The best?" she asked quietly

Blaise nodded, already knowing putting his nail file down "Afraid so."

"Oh Draco" Pansy commiserated. Only would pure bloods from old families understand the significance of his words "What are you going to do?"

"Continue on, get my NEWTS, get a job, get richer, get old" He said looking in the middle distance as flashes of a life filled with green eyed children and Potters laughter, his eyes closed at the thought. He couldn't afford to have these thoughts, it was never going to happen. When he opened his eyes, he was meet with the knowing looks of his friends and could have cried seeing the pity there. Despite what people thought Slytherin house was filled with deeply caring people who understand the pressures and unfairness of being born into wizarding nobility and what having parents who dictated massive parts of their lives was like. Draco knew that with the conviction of Pansy Father and older brother meant her Mother was running their house with a determination and grit no one thought the stern; somewhat timid lady was capable of and the first thing she had done when she had had full control was rip up Pansy's marriage contract.

"I don't know what to say" Pansy said her gaze switching between her two friends, her eyes glassy. She knew that Draco liked Potter, anyone with eyes could see that he had wanted the short Gryffindor since...well forever, except Potter herself of course. But to actually _love_ her?

"I'd rather you didn't say anything Pans, if its all the same" Draco said taking hold of the hand she reached towards him. Blaise rolled his eyes and came over to the other settee and pulled them both into a rather bent hug "You both are pathetic, you know" He said but secretly enjoyed that the other two moved to embrace him too.

The party went on longer than Harrie would have liked, she sat on the couch laughing and replaying the game with her housemates and if occasionally she had to shift to ease a somewhat achy backside…she was sure no one had noticed. She was just coming out of the bathroom when Ginny threw a small pottle of something at her, she looked at the label and her face flushed

_Easyo soother. The balm that eases whatever and **where ever** you need it most._ It was next to a pictured silhouette of a female figure. Both Ginny and Hermione were in the bedroom giving her knowing looks.

"Ron saw you wincing every now and then" Hermione explained, "Asked me to help you out, though admittedly he said you had _broom soreness_." her stern look ruined by her twitching mouth

"Serves you right, whore. Broom soreness indeed" Ginny said smirking and crossing her arms over her chest "Who's the guy?" Hermione just waved her hand dismissing Ginny's question "Your poor vagina is bound to get friction burns the amount you use it" Hermione supposed her smile disappearing at the look of shifty embarrassment on Harries face, Ginny just looked excited that someone was up to no good that wasn't her for once.

"It's not my vajayjay that's the problem" Harrie muttered not looking at her friends.

"What?" There was silence while Hermione figured it out "You didn't! Harelayna Potter tell me you didn't…" When Harrie just closed her eyes and dropped face first onto her bed Ginny near shouted her voice rising "YOU SLUTTY SLUT PANTS. Ohhhhhh you are such a dirty dirty slag!" she said happily jumping onto Harries bed and trying to wrestle the pottle away from her friend "You don't deserve this now, you can just have a sore arse for all I care"

"Are you sore? Did he umm force you?" Hermione asked her voice thick with concern

Harrie shook her head, her face nearly as red as Ginny's hair "No, no just no Hermione"

"So, hoe Baggins, tell us the where and the why and most importantly the _who_" Ginny demanded near jumping up and down with perverted glee.

"Hermione knows the who" Harrie mumbled into her pillow, at hearing Hermione's outrage cry she looked up to see Ginny had thrown a pillow at the other girl's face

"What was that for?!" Hermione demanded throwing the pillow back at Ginny

"You guys holding out on me! Who has been doing the dirty with Harrie and for how long?" Ginny asked, her face dark with infuriation at not being kept up to speed with the action that had clearly been happening around here.

Hermione gave Harrie a wide-eyed stare, saying without words she had to tell Ginny, or she would.

"Malfoy, I've been fucking Malfoy" Harrie admitted into the soft creases of her pillow, even as admitted what she had been doing with that blonde had her wanting to start humping the pillow instead.

"You've been bumping uglies with Draco '_ice prince'_ Malfoy and you didn't tell me?" Ginny clutched at her chest and gave her best put out pout "I am wounded you didn't give me the dirty details immediately"

"Well time to pay the piper spill the details now!"

Harrie gave her friends a description of what had happened (leaving some things just for her to remember in private) in the showers and could tell by the way Hermione had suspiciously rosy cheeks and the wide arse grin that was plastered all over Ginny's face that neither girls had any great problem with what she had done, if anything they seemed overly interested.

"So, it was good for you then?" Hermione said timidly, biting her lower lip in thought

"It was fucking incredible" Harrie admitted her hips thrusting ever so slightly in remembered passion, Ginny saw this and slapped her on the arse

"You had hot anal in the Quidditch locker room, merlin I am just so damn proud of you Harrie" Ginny cried throwing herself on top of the still prone Harrie.

"I worry about you Ginevra Weasley, I really do" Hermione said crossing her arms, shaking her head fondly at the younger red head.

Ginny shrugged "Not even I have crossed that line yet. Or should I say _entered_ that zone"

Harrie tried to hit Ginny with a pillow "Bet it wasn't from lack of trying. You tramp"

Harrie hadn't seen Malfoy other than the odd glimpse at meal times for since the locker room incident and the absolutely insane amount of homework the teachers had been handing them out and her impatient looking around and distraction was starting to wear thin on her friends

"Harrie for goodness sake, just go and find him this is ridiculous" Hermione snapped when one of Harries ill performed transfiguration spells managed to turn the desk into a rather confused looking bison. Professor Verklärung, the rather timid transfiguration teacher started quickly towards the trio and awarded Hermione twenty points when she returned the desk to normal before he could get there.

"Concentrate students, try to keep your magic channeled to avoid problems like this one" The German man said his heavy brows nearly making his eyes disappear.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again" Harrie said guiltily, not entirely sure how she had even done that type of spell.

"That was bloody brilliant Harrie" Ron gave Harrie a huge grin but quickly dropped it when Hermione turned her frosty gaze to him "Hermione is right Harrie, you really should just go see the git"

Judas! Harrie thought but said "Yeah ok, he had herbology first today, so I should be able to..." Her friends had the oddest expressions on their faces, Ron shook his head and Hermione tried to hide a smile of her own.

"What?" Harrie asked suspiciously

"I forgot how much of a stalker you are, it's kind of scary mate" Ron muttered as he practiced his wand movements

"You are completely hopeless sometimes Harrie" Hermione said correcting Ron's wand position and hand movements automatically. Harrie did something really mature, she stuck her tongue out at her two friends but then succeeded in changing herself into the sideboard they were meant to be practicing.

"Harrie no! you are meant to be Edwardian not Elizabethan, its all about the details" Hermione said flapping around looking at the delicate craftmanship of the furniture as it started changing slightly as Harrie obviously fine-tuned the spell.

"How can you even tell the difference?" Ron asked obviously just as bewildered at Hermione's obsession with details as Harrie was.

Draco was crossing the entrance hall with the rest of his herbology class. Blaise and Pansy arguing about something pointless when he saw Potter standing off to the side. She straightened and smiled when she saw him. Merlin, but she was lovely. She walked towards him and said loudly enough that the few students who had stopped to watch a potential Malfoy/Potter confrontation "Malfoy can I have a word about our potions assignment?"

"Course" He walked with her over to the side and waved his friends on, Blaise raised his eye brows at his friend and mouth "Fucked" before walking off with Pansy. When they were alone and out of earshot, she gave him a very saucy smirk. Thank the gods for loose fitting robes to cover unforeseen erections.

"I've missed you" her words were not helping his 'hardening' problem

"I noticed" Her smile broadened at his words and she looked around to make sure no one was watching and pushed him backwards deeper into a small alcove behind one of the suits of armor.

Their lips fastened on each other faster than a seeker. She felt so good against him, he had missed her more than he had thought. They broke apart reluctantly when they heard voices coming towards their hiding spot and stood catching their breaths.

When she made to leave the confine, he caught her hand pulling her back against him

"I will come find you later Potter" his hand cupping her face he kissed her till she went boneless in his arms.

"You better" She whispered softy into his mouth before leaving him behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Harrie, Ron and Hermione had a free period after lunch and were in the library starting research on their hardest charms project of the year. Harrie had discovered that her magic control now was better than Hermione's and much to her bushy haired friends dismay, Harrie was now beating her in every practical bit of magic they were learning. Ron had admitted quietly to Harrie that Hermione wasn't liking being 'behind' Harrie during charms and transfiguration after years of it being the reverse.

"Well if it makes her feel better this essay stuff is still beyond me" Harrie said as she scribbled over some gibberish sentences mentally crossing her fingers that it at least made sense. Ron kept rereading and turning pages in the books in front of them a look of deep disgust on his freckly face "It will warm her nerdy heart"

Hermione returned with another stack of books and glance down at what Harrie had written, a small smile spreading on her face when it became clear to her that she was still the better theorist.

Harrie pushed her parchment away and excused herself to go use the bathroom, though really, she had just had enough of learning right now, her brain was starting to hurt.

Draco waited hidden from sight for Harrie to emerge from the library. He had pleaded illness to get out of the rest of his Defense Class to come and find her. It was weird but he always seemed to know where she was, like something was tugging at his mind when he needed to find her. He was mad for her that much was true, but this insist pull to find her was curious to say the least. This week apart had been near torture. It was getting to the point that just seeing her across the great hall or a flash of her in the corridors had him growing hard, and that kiss in the entrance hall had not done anything to placate his desire. At last she appeared at the library door and walked towards the bathroom and she was alone, perfect.

He strode quickly catching her just as the bathroom door swung forwards. He inhaled the addictive scent of her and was lost.

She had just walked into the bathroom when a pair of hands grabbed her and pushed her further into the room till she was up against the row of sinks opposite the door.

In the mirror she smiled at the blonde form of Malfoy.

She watched with unveiled lust as he waved his wand and she heard the unmistakable sound of the door locking, she clenched her thighs against her growing arousal. Molten silver eyes burned into her and she cried out when he pounced on her his mouth kissing and sucking her neck, his hands tugging at her clothes. One big hand moved up her body cupping one heavy breast, the other trailing down over her hip to her thigh then sliding up under her skirt.

When his fingers brushed the material of her underwear, he bit her neck, she yelped then melted against him as his fingers moved to stroke her, spreading her liquid honey.

"You are practically dripping you greedy girl" He growled against her, he rocked his hips against her and she was thrilled to feel his hard cock pushing against her back. His firm fingers pushed inside her, and she lifted her hips to drive his fingers deeper.

"Grip the sink Potter, I am going to bend you over and fuck you" His harsh filthy words had her nearly drooling as she did what she was told, his hands moved to cup her arse. She cried in surprise as he quickly freed himself, pulled her knickers sharply to the side and thrust into her.

He set a brutal pace and Harrie loved it. She was on fire for this man.

"Look at me" He gave her a shake as he continued to slam into her tight gloving heat. She stared into his reflected gaze and she nearly came from his look alone.

"You are mine, say it" He growled

"Yours" She gasped out

"Say my name" He hissed, never looking away from her green gaze in the mirror

"Malfoy" She muttered her core clenching from the dark, possessive look he was giving her

His hand suddenly moved up her neck, making a cage around her throat. He stared at her in the mirror and she whimpered with desire.

"Draco. Say I belong to you Draco" He said against the heated skin of her neck

"I belong to you Draco" Her words spoken in time with his powerful thrusts

He groaned and roughly kissed the side of her neck "Again...say it again" his voice a low growl that thrilled her

"I belong to you Draco" Harrie cried her hands grappling for purchase on the bench top

"Mine" He growled, and his movements grew faster and harder. Harrie came as she watched him losing his control. It was so incredibly arousing watching him come her knees went weak and she closed her eyes against the waves of pleasure he gave her. He leant against her their breath fogging the mirror as the last of his release shuddered through him.

Draco turned her in his arms. His mouth meeting hers in a sweet, slow kiss.

"Mine" He whispered against her parted lips.

She nodded loving the feeling of his tongue plundering her mouth.

"Can I call you Harrie now?"

Her green eyes seem impossibly bright in the dim bathroom and her smile had his cock stirring once more. She gasped at the feel of him growing hard against her stomach.

"Say I can Harrie"

She melted at the sound of her name from his lips though tensed as the meaning of what he said made it through her lust fogged brain. "I don't know if I can control myself when you say it like that" She wasn't going to admit it aloud, but she knew what this meant, was she scared? Yes. Yes, she was. How would she resist falling even harder for him if they were obviously moving forward like this? He was so god damn handsome and made her feel like she was full of Cornish pixies, how could she not say yes when she never wanted anything more than him?

"Scared Potter?" He said smirking, she grinned at the memory of their duel in second year and knew just how to respond

"You wish"

To say the look on Ron's face when Harrie returned with a blonde was shocked was an extreme understatement. Hermione just smiled politely and asked "Malfoy what did you think of the Arithmancy assignment we just handed in? I didn't think we covered it in enough detail personally" as she shifted piles of parchment and some text books to make room in front of the chair he had taken, next to where Harrie's homework was scattered about.

The Slytherin just stared blankly at the girl and only responded when he felt Harrie_, yes Harrie not Potter but Fucking Harrie! _Put her hand on his thigh under the table.

"I agree with you Granger, I think we should have studied chapter fourteen longer" He said, his cultured voice running over Harrie like chocolate mousse, her hand slipped a bit higher up his thigh.

Hermione looked shocked that he had answered but pleased that it had been a genuine answer and she went on about the subject more, as Ron and Harrie started muttering about their charms homework, Draco Malfoy slid his own hand up Harries skirt relishing in the slight tensing of her back as his fingers brushed over the wet material of her knickers. Harrie grinned broadly and Ron gave her an odd look, but she thought she had never felt happier to be studying that right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Harrie was just enjoying a post coitual breather, running her hands through the softest hair she had ever felt in her life when there was a sharp knock on the door and Hermione's voice hissed "Come out please Harrie"

"Yeah we know you are in there" Ron's louder voice came through the door. Draco groaned but started pulling up his pants and looked around for various pieces of their clothing, that had been discarded in the haste to enjoy the morning before classes.

Harrie sighed and waved her hand at the door when she assured herself that no body parts were showing on either of them. As soon as the locking spell released Ron's face appeared in the doorway and he pulled Harrie out a broom closet not far from the Gryffindor common room. The girl gave him a death glare that nearly rivaled the one on Draco's face as the blonde appeared retying his tie as he stepped out of the closet with a dignity that had Harrie wanting to see if he was up for round two already.

Ginny was right, Harrie was a dirty slut when it came to this guy!

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" Harrie snapped, shrugging back into her robes

"For fuck sake Harrie is there anywhere you two wont fuck?" Ron said incredulously

"Don't be vulgar Weasley" Draco said, straightening Harries robes for her "We do have some standards"

"We do? Where are places that are of limits then?" Harrie said grabbing their bags from the closet floor and handing him his.

"Well the great hall for one." The blonde said stealing a kiss as he accepted his bag, he gave Harrie a warm smile and lightly cupped her face "Thanks for breakfast, hope you have a productive day" and with a brief nod to Harries friends he strode away.

Harrie gave a very girlie sigh and turned to her friends, Ron looked disgusted and Hermione looked pleased but slightly scandalized too "Seriously why were you looking for me?" Harrie asked again, as they fell in step towards their next class.

Hermione reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope "Professor McGonagall gave this to me to pass to you"

Harrie took the heavy parchment, turning it to see the wax seal on the back

"That's the quidditch international seal" Ron said before Harrie could even make out the symbol for herself. He looked sheepish at her look "McGonagall looked ticked off that you were there when she gave it to us"

"Why would they send me something?" Harrie halted at the landing they just arrived at and carefully opened the seal without breaking the wax. Harrie was nervous as she opened it but her mouth dropped open the more she read it

"What's it say?" Ron urged when Harrie didn't say anything her eyes just flicking quickly over the words, Hermione just tutted and took the letter from Harries hand and read aloud

"Dear Miss Potter, we are delighted to tell you that our scouts have picked you as a person of interest for next seasons try outs. Something, something new year…. several days of trials and we would be grateful if you were in attendance. The dates are included at the bottom of this letter. At your earliest convenience could you please send your reply to…. Blah blah blah

Your skills as a seeker would be highly sort after….yah yah yah be an honour that any team would be proud to have….your game statistics…if you were chosen training would begin in the summer months….signed some people I've never heard of " Ron gave a loud snort and looked over Hermione's shoulder and started reading the names of said people and started pulling at his hair in excitement, Harrie still just stood there looking dazed. Hermione put her arm around Harrie and continued her voice rising with excitement "International league…first in take…knows Professor McGonagall…wants to meet you with you after Christmas before the trails. Wow Harrie this is amazing! You must be so pleased"

"Pleased? Hermione she is going to an international quidditch try out! This is fucking glorious!" He cried knocking Hermione out the way to lift Harrie up into a bear hug "Harrie, please let me come and watch, it says at the bottom you can bring a support person or two" Harrie just laughed loudly as Hermione smiled rereading the letter. International Quidditch league, wanted her to try out! This was utter madness, Harrie wished she had more people to tell, she had to tell Draco and Ginny and Neville and Luna and the rest of the Weasleys and baby Teddy and Andromeda…and anybody else who would fucking listen. She grabbed hold of Ron's head and started yelling "International fucking try outs!" A rather loud throat clearing brought her back to earth, with Ron promptly dropping her when he caught sight of Professor McGonagall standing behind them with her usual grim look of sensor.

"Miss Potter, if you could control yourself and your language" The Scottish woman said.

"Sorry Professor" She said shamefaced straightening her robes and trying hard not to break into the biggest grin in history.

"Congratulations are in order. I am positive you will do well" Their headmistress said quietly. All three of them broke into smiles and full of absolute elation Harrie threw caution to the wind and gave her former head of house a hug too. The older woman was still but then briefly Harrie felt her embrace her back and when Harrie pulled away she thought she could see tears in her Professors eyes "Such exciting news" The lady said before she stalked off down the corridor, pulling out a tartan handkerchief as she went.

Draco's eye brows rose when he saw the golden trio running towards him and Blaise as they were walking towards Defense. He knew for a fact they should have been two floors down for Transfiguration. He saw that Harrie was clutching a letter and her smile was like the setting sun.

"Read this" Harrie said without ceremony thrusting the parchment into his hand and nearly jumping with excitement. Blaise read over his shoulder and his eyebrows all but disappeared. Draco couldn't believe what he was reading, it was so unbelievable. He knew Harrie was good but international try out good? No, he admitted she was that good.

"Well done Potter." Blaise said smirking at the dazed look on his blonde friends face as he looked at Potter, he nudged him with his elbow, Draco seemed to come back to the room and added "Congratulations" numbly.

Granger and Weasley shared a worried look and Potter looked disappointed as Draco handed back the letter without further comment. The stood there awkwardly until Blaise took hold of Draco's upper arm and dragged him away, having sensed that his friend wasn't going to say anything else.

"Harrie, are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly, when the Slytherins were out of earshot. Harrie had a blank expression but the other two hadn't been her friend for years for nothing. They knew that in no way had been the reaction she had been hoping for from her … boyfriend? Lover? Whatever they were labeling Malfoy these days.

With a dark glare in the direction the other two men had left in, Ron put his hand on Harries shoulder and she seemed to come back to herself

"That was…anticlimactic" She said with a sad smile and seemed to give herself a shake to hide her disappointment.

"Forget him Harrie, that letter is bloody brilliant" Ron insisted "The ferret is just a git"

"I guess so" Harrie said meekly and they turned back around to go back down to class.

Harrie knew that her friends were exchanging worried looks as they entered the class room and she gave Hermione a what she thought was a reassuring smile, but from the look on Hermione's face it failed the brief. It was silly, Harrie thought but for one brief moment her heart had filled like a helium balloon and she had wanted Draco to be happy for her at least, she had foolishly let her head fill with him being proud of her. Hermione and Ron were having a furiously whispered conversation to Harries right and she could guess what the topic was. Further conversation and relationship dilemmas were ended with the arrival of the Professor.

A few minutes into Professor Verklärung lecture on what he called the true art form of transfiguring one's self into art deco furniture, Hermione pushed a piece of parchment across her text book towards Harrie.

Harrie looked down and read "He's just jealous of your awesomeness"

Green eyes flicked up to concerned brown ones and Harrie felt herself untensing her shoulders and lent her head on her friends' shoulder, a smile playing on Harries lips at her friend's choice of words. Hermione patted Harries hand comfortingly and continued taking notes pleased that she had soothed the other girl's worry with a simple sentence.

"What the fuck was that?" Blaise hissed as he propelled Draco down the corridor

"What?" Draco said defensively

The dark man looked at him in disgust "You fucking snubbed Potter" Blaise got it he did, Draco didn't do jealously well and old habits die hard it would seem "You upset her"

"I said congratulations" Draco muttered. He knew he was being petty and it didn't completely make sense considering his relationship with Harrie was very different, but his jealously flared just as hotly as it did in first year when she turned him down for a Weasley and when she got to be the youngest seeker in a century and every other time she had done something that had him turning green with envy over the years.

"Oh, forgive me, you over whelmed me with your many words of encouragement" Blaise snorted sarcastically. The dark man glared at the pale one and if anyone had been paying attention they would have been amazed at the way a full blown argument with counter augments, rebuttals and objections could all be had between two Slytherins with nothing more that sharp looks, raised eyebrows and stony glares.

Draco huffed at the silent defeat as they took their seats, he knew he had been an arse. He just didn't know how one apologized for being a prick, and Draco also didn't want to have to admit it in words that he was at a complete loss of what to do.

"What do you suggest I do?" Draco snapped, his tone harsh even if he really wanted to be directing it to himself.

"Grow the fuck up for one. You know how big a deal that letter is, how excited Potter must have been feeling, and you all but pissed in her butterbeer" Blaise stated rolling his eyes at the otherwise smart blonde who was right this minute acting like a moron.

Before Draco could reply to that, Pansy, who had been sitting in front of them spun neatly in her chair and said "So, get your blonde arse over to her and apologize. Before you ruin whatever, you fucked up for her"

Sighing in defeat, Draco took a deep breath and raised his hand to get the Professors attention.

Draco knocked on the classroom door and entered when the Professor called him to enter

"Sorry Professor, I need to get Potter" He said politely, his gaze sweeping the room and locking in on Harrie. He felt crestfallen when she just had a cool look of in difference on her usual expressive face when she looked at him.

"Very well, Potter?" Professor Verklärung waved his hand between Harrie and the door, clearly wanted to continue with his lecture with as little interruption as possible.

Harrie stood up slowly and Draco heard Granger telling her that she would get her things for her if she missed the bell. Harrie walked towards the door and they walked down the hall a few paces until with a quick glance around to check for witnesses he pushed her up against the stone wall just out of sight of the door and with his hands on either side of her face bought his mouth to hers in a slow lingering kiss. When he finally lifted his head, her lips were red and shiny, her eyes were dazed, and she was smiling dreamily at him.

He rubbed his nose along hers and said "Congratulations on the try outs. No one deserves it more than you." And he took her mouth a524gain this time with increased vigor, his tongue demanding as it danced with hers. "I was jealous. Fleetingly. I apologize for not being more enthusiastic for you"

"Thank you" Harrie said against his mouth as she knocked his hands out the way and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up against him, he grunted in approval and pulled her tighter against himself.

"I want to taste you again" He breathed, his hands sliding down her body and lifting her robe so he could get his hands underneath and up under her skirt.

"Where?" She asked hesitantly, even as her breathing increased when his fingers hooked the waist band of her knickers, he bent down and yanked her knickers down her legs, despite a moment of shyness, he was pleased to note that she helpfully lifted her feet to ease his task, even if moving them over her shoes wasn't the easiest of tasks. He slipped her knickers into his pocket and grabbing her hand pulled her down the corridor till they found an empty classroom. As soon as the door was shut, they pounced on each other and he half carried her over to the teacher's wide desk. He put her down and had to ease away from her insistent kisses. He stood up and looked down at her, she was panting and flushed with kiss redden lips, her dark hair was a halo around her face and her smile was practically sinful. _Mine_ he thought proudly.

"You are so lovely and the best seeker I've ever seen" He said, and he felt immense satisfaction at her open-mouthed look of surprised pleasure at his words. With a sly grin, he stood at the edge of the desk, easing her shoes off as she lifted her legs to make room for him and gave a little cry of shock when he grabbed hold of her hips and dragged her closer to him, pushing her thighs wide and she held her legs aloft. He saw her quivering with intense wantonness as he stared at the apex of her thighs, he bent his head to where she was pink and glistening, looking with intense desire at the shadowy dip of her sex and he felt his cock giving an answering throb. His heart echoed it when he heard her quiet hiss of anticipation.

Harrie looked down at his blonde head between her legs and moaned loudly as she felt his finger spreading her folds and the first bold stroke of his tongue against her tender flesh.

"Do you like me tasting you Harrie?" He asked slyly, giving her rosy clit a sweeping circular lick, he looked up to see her nodding enthusiastically, he loved that he robbed her of the ability of speech, but he wanted an answer "Do you Harrie?" he asked again, he stilled his tongue and bent forward giving her little mound of sensation a few short sucks, like little pulses.

"Ohhhh holy shit, my goddddd" She cried her back arching off the desk top, Draco smirked against her sucking again and loving the way her thighs clenched around his head and her hands clutched uselessly at him.

"No, I'm Draco Harrie" Draco spoke his breath playing against her wet flesh making her quiver with denied pleasure. Harrie groaned but obediently answered her tormentor "Yes…I like it"

Harries hips bucked again and again towards his mouth, wanting him to end this delicious torture but never wanting this to end at the same time. His tongue went from soft flicking teases then he changed to long lingering sweeps. She lay there quivering and panting, her voice growing husky with her cries and pitiful pleading. It was just when she thought she would lose her mind in pleasurable frustration that she felt the bold thrust of his fingers into her core. The delicious slide of the digit had her reaching down and grabbing his silky blonde hair and grinding herself hopelessly against his mouth as waves of pleasure washed over her again and again.

Harrie was flushed from her climax and she sat up and pulled him into a hurried kiss, and loving the hungry way he took her mouth, and the tasting herself on his tongue made her thrust her hips feeling the hard ridge of him through his trousers. She slid her hand between them desperate to have him inside her. "No, Harrie stop, stop" He uttered panting against her, her deft fingers stilled on his belt buckle and he filled with joy at the look of disappointment on her face that she couldn't get into his pants. He took a deep inhale and was impressed at being able to control himself when her unspoken invitation was heavy in the air and the sweet taste of her still on his tongue, gods he wanted to sink into her and claim her again.

"We have lessons, and this was just for you" He said quietly pulling her against him, he took a moment to relish the way she fit perfectly against him, her legs on either side of his hips, her head against his chest, fitting like a puzzle piece under his chin. He rested his head against the messy tangles of her dark hair and inhaled her scent that was like vanilla, raspberries and sky. He remembered in sixth year smelling the same smells during a potion lesson and wishing he could find the person who had this scent, his arms tightened around his prize wishing they could skip classes again.

"Hermione will have my arse if I miss more classes" Harrie muttered against his chest, reluctantly sitting up and away from him. He moved back holding out his hands and helped her slip of the desk, with a few passes of her hands their uniforms were back in order.

"We will finish this later" He bent and gave her a lingering kiss farewell. He absent-mindedly put his hand into his pocket and felt the silky material of her knickers, he made to give them to her then for some perverse reason decided not too and made his way to the door. He was just exiting the room when he heard her outraged cry "Where are my pants? Draco my knickers! Draco!" She hissed irately but he just smirked at her and walked out.

The rest of the day was painful, Draco didn't think he had had such aching balls in his live. He deeply regretted not taking up Harries offer in that classroom, he was looking forward to being back with her again this evening. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of Harrie all day due to where their classes were that day.

Draco didn't want to admit it, but he felt some-what disappointed when he entered the Great Hall for dinner and couldn't see Harries dark head at the table but could see Granger and Weasley with an empty place by them. Where was she? His step faltered but he regrouped and walked over to his house table taking his usual place near the doors, on the far side, his back to the wall so he could see everything that happened. He always sat here it was his spot, always had been since sixth year and he had grown accustomed to sitting there now. He slid over the bench and nodded at Blaise who was sitting opposite and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hands on his thighs and a warm body shuffling to be between his spread legs. Blaise gave him a questioning look and Draco shook his head in dismissal, and apart from giving him an odd look Blaise just continue eating. He leant back momentarily, and he caught a quick flash of Harries smiling face, appearing from under her invisibility cloak with her finger up to her lip, silently urging him to keep quiet. He tried to look normal as he felt her spells undoing his trousers and her fingers dancing across his cock, which had rapidly hardened at her first touch.

She wouldn't, was all he had time to think before he felt her hot mouth engulfing his member. Sweet mother of Merlin she was sucking his cock during dinner. His knees bucked and she dug her fingers into his upper thigh in clear warning, his eyes shut at the onslaught of sensation and the erotic thrill he got from knowing she was under the table and no one else knew. Who knew Potter would be up for this kind of behavior, who knew he was more than into it? He wasn't going to last long if she kept her pace up, he stifled a groan at a particularly exquisite lap of her tongue and tried to get his hands moving to serve himself dinner in a manner as not to alert the room to what was happening to him. Blaise reached forward and poured himself a water, indicating to Draco's own goblet in wordless offer and Draco hastily nodded

"Draco, want to work on that potions essay after dinner? I think it will be easier if we can run through some of the theory together" Blaise stopped talking when he got a look at his friends face, he seemed to be trying not to open his mouth and he kept twitching "Draco? Is everything alright?" He asked his voice rising slightly in alarm, was he being cursed or poisoned? It was in this panic he made to rise, and his foot knocked into something under the table. He went still, his eyes narrowing. Something or someone was under the table, in front of Draco…at crotch level…suddenly his friends actions made complete sense. A grin broke across the dark mans face and he shook his head partly in exasperation and partly with envy. He wanted to find someone who would suck his cock during dinner and abruptly it seemed imperative that he found one! "You are a lucky son of a bitch Draco" he said lifting his water goblet in salute

Grey eyes darted up to his and the blonde nodded in utter agreement. Fuck, Draco thought as Harrie's mouth moved up and down his cock, her sinful tongue swirling around the head and her hand massaging his balls.

"Sorry I'm late boys, Daph had some kind of girl crisis and delayed me" Pansy said taking her seat beside Draco and looking between her friends with a sharp look

"What's going on?" It wasn't everyday that these too looked almost worried at her arrival. Even Harrie stilled her mouth momentarily at hearing Pansy's inquiry, even if it earnt a thigh squeeze from Draco to get her mind back onto the task at hand. He gave an undignified squeak when Harrie sucked giving long hard sucks, and her hand started moved up and down faster.

"Fucking spill it, what did you two rejects do?" Pansy huffed out filling her plate with what ever she thought looked good tonight, she looked at the two boys and taking in Blaise's mirthful expression and then Draco's …. spastic one she decided that whatever was happening centered on the blonde. When no answer was forth coming, Pansy noticed that Blaise was trying to discreetly point under the table without anyone else seeing. Pansy lent back and caught a fleeting look at what looked like…

"Draco you god damn pervert!" She hissed at him and slapped his arm, she gave a kick to the invisible lump between Draco's legs too knowing that Potter was down there because only Potter would be stupid enough to be giving head during dinner. She enjoyed hearing Potters muffled grunt from her kick, even if it was muffled by her friends' cock! Pansy thought as she rolled her eyes and turned back to her plate.

"He's close now" Blaise said his smile widening at the little spasms Draco seemed to be suffering from and the red flush that had taken over his usual pale face.

Draco closed his eyes trying to block out the smirking faces of his friends and thrust his hand under the table holding Harries head down on his cock as he felt her swallowing his load.

"You guys have no shame" Was all Pansy said and she cast a 'Notice-me-not' spell as Blaise started laughing heartily causing several people to look at them, as Draco's face had a look of deep relaxation and pleasure on it which was warring with his embarrassment.

There was a hard thump from underneath the table and a muttered oath. Harrie took her cloak off her head rubbing it tentatively, looking around furtively and when no one seemed to notice where she was, she said tapped Draco on the thigh "Pass me some pie" Harrie gave a winning smile "Please?"

When he had fulfilled her request, Draco reached down and took her hand in his, his fingers intertwining with her. Harrie didn't think pie had ever tasted so good.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco waited for the hall to empty of most of its occupants before helping (and at the same time trying to look like he wasn't) an invisible Harrie out from under the table and apart from an odd look sent his way by Professor Flitwick who heard Harries uncomfortably loud snort when Draco had walked into her invisible back, made it down to his dormitory without problems.

As soon as the bedroom door had shut, Harrie had her cloak off and threw herself onto his bed, making sure to ruffle and mess up as much of it as possible. Because seriously no one's bed should look that perfect if it isn't in a lifestyle magazine. Draco stalked towards Harries prone figure and crawled up the bed to her saying in a honeyed tone that had her toes curling "You Miss Potter are a naughty girl. Who I should punish for that stunt you just pulled" He hovered over her, his blonde hair falling forward and framing his face in such a way that made Harrie want to sigh at how handsome he was, and judging by the smirk curving his mouth the smug bastard knew just what she was thinking.

"How are you going to be spending Christmas? At the Manor?" Harrie asked, sitting up against the head board when Draco sat back onto his haunches at her question. Harrie took a deep breath to try get her mind out of the gutter, it was really hard to do though!

"Not quite. My parents are in France for the year while the Manor is renovated. We are at one of our other properties" He answered, pulling his wand out of his pocket and making a bowl of fruit appear. He grabbed an orange rolling it between his hands, drinking in the sight of her among his pillows that always thrilled him.

"You could come to my place. . . if you want" She said in a would-be causal way that was fooling no one, reaching into the bowl for some grapes.

"I thought you spend holidays with the Weasleys?" He asked though his heart was beating loudly at the idea of being with her away from the castle. How many times did he wish to be invited to spend time away from school with Harrie Potter? Countless times he'd wager. His eleven-year-old self would be dying with jealously right now. He would even put up with the Weasley brood if it meant more time with this girl.

"I will for Christmas dinner, but the rest of the time I will be at my place, in London town" She said with a smile

"You have your own house?" He was genuinely surprised, he always assumed she still lived with her muggle relatives or with the Weasleys.

She popped another grape into her mouth, nodding thoughtfully "More than one actually"

He started peeling his orange watching her expressive face change with whatever dark thoughts crossed her mind, she seemed to give a mental shake and forced herself to smile

"Heir of two old wizarding families" She shrugged and stole one of his orange segments, "My house elves are expecting too, I don't want to miss that"

He choked on his own segment and coughed violently "House elves? You have house elves?"

"Only two or nearly three now I suppose" She said with a flippant wave of her hand

"Potter elves tend to have a litter, not just one" He could not understand how this girl could be so amazing at some things and yet so unknowledgeable in others. One elf kit indeed.

Her eyebrows rose "Oh, I did not know that." She sucked the orange juice from her fingers and locked eyes with stormy grey ones staring fixedly at her mouth.

He cleared his throat and looked down, colour spreading across his high cheek bones

"I can come any time after the twenty sixth, if you would like me to" He said quietly, trying not to sound too eager.

"I would very much like that" She said with a smile, once again sucking her fingers, this time much slower and with deliberate tongue twirls

He rose onto his knees, his hands on his belt "You Harrie Potter are insatiable" Harrie licked her lips in anticipation.

As their lips joined in heated kisses and hands caressed skin, clothes were cast aside, breaths were exchanged with heated words and pleasure filled gasps. Draco lay down on the bed pulling Harrie's lithe naked form with him till she was above him, looking down at him in all her peachy skinned, wantonness that he found impossible to resist.

"Ride me" He said, his voice heavy with lust as he took in the sight of her, her fingers wrapped around the heavy throbbing length of him and he groaned as her hand moved up and down teasing a pearly drop of pre cum from the tip, her thumb moved up spreading the fluid and Draco felt his balls tighten with desire at the way her green eyes watched her hands movements avidly.

Unable to stop her baser urges she lapped at the head of his cock, delighting in the way Draco hissed her name and his body bowed beneath her.

Harrie rose up onto her knees straddling him and grasping his length guided it to her slick heat. They both gave moans of pleasure as he slid home.

"You are so fucking hot" Draco groaned as his eyes locked onto her bouncing breasts. Seeing where he was looking, she took them in hand, sitting up straight and squeezing them together, watching the silver heat of his gaze flaring at her blatant show.

"You like my tits Draco?" She asked, biting her lip and rolling her hips

"Yes" He all but growled, lifting his hips up faster loving the slick skin against skin slap that marked each of his thrusts.

"You like fucking me?" She asked breathlessly as she rocked her hips in abandon

"I adore fucking you. Driving my cock into your wet pussy…Or your sexy mouth or that tight little arse of yours" He rumbled, sliding his hands lower to grab handfuls of her lush backside and pulling her roughly down onto his shaft, again and again.

"God your cock…it feels so fucking good" Harrie all but whimpered, her hands dropping to his chest, her nails curling into his skin. With a growl at the slight pain, he pulled her down to him and rolled till he was hovering above her, he grabbed hold of her thighs, spreading her wider for him, even as she clenched her legs trying to keep him close, but he was too strong and soon her legs were akimbo, her knees quivering with need

"Draco, please…" she begged, her thighs trying desperately to pull him closer and back into her core

He gave her a sinful smile "None of that, I want to watch" he growled, he gazed down at where she was being penetrated, fucked by him slowing his pace till Harrie whimpered at the slowness, even as she moaned as his cock filled her.

"Look at us Harrie" She sat up, looking down between them the sight had her moaning, his taut stomach rippling with his movements, his golden thatch of hair crowning his hard length which was sliding into her pussy, glistening with her arousal and throbbing with need. It was too much she thought desperately, and she fell back among the pillows, her hands twisting into her hair "Draco…I…you...oh god" she near screamed uselessly as her body was racked by pleasure.

"Wow" Harrie said smiling stupidly up at the bed's canopy

"I aim to please" He said as he dropped down beside her, even as he was in full agreement with her earlier appraisal. Sex with Harrie Potter was defiantly a wow…anything with her was a wow…Merlin I am totally fucked, he thought looking over at her flushed smiling face and sweat streaked hair.

"You are really good at fucking me. A thousand points to Slytherin!" She declared, raising her arm up in salute.

"You have nothing to compare it to" He snorted, pulling his discarded shirt up to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Harrie wondered and not for the first time, if maybe this wasn't anything unusual between them, maybe all sex was like this. She knew he hadn't been a virgin and it didn't bother her…most of the time and honestly, she never really thought about how else or even who else he had done things with, so she asked quietly, suddenly desperately needing to know "How do I compare?"

He stilled and slowly lent over cupping her face in one of his elegant hands, kissing her thoroughly then resting his forehead against hers before answering "Nothing compares to you"

Harrie gave a very girlie moan as she slammed her lips against his and their tongues twirled in a passionate duel.

Once they were both decent and she had exited the common room under her invisibility cloak, he walked her to the grand staircase. It was late and no one was around, so she lifted the cloak off her head and stopped at the first stone step looking up at him a thoughtful smile on her full lips. Even on a step she was still short, only coming up to his chin.

"What is it?" He asked smiling down at her, he drunk in the deep colour of her eyes.

"I'm looking forward to having you at my house" No one could miss the clear excitement in those vivid greens and Draco felt privileged to be able to put it there. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her hand "I look forward to being there"

Harrie hurried up to the common room, it was a lot colder in the hallways that in the dormitories heating charms. Just as she was pushing through the portrait hole she was grabbed roughly by a furious red head and frog marched up the curved stairs to the bedrooms

"Ginny what the actually fuck?" Harrie asked bewilderedly as she twisted out of her friends grip and backed away from her. Hermione slipped into the room as well and before she had shut the door, she could hear Ron's voice carrying up the stairs in obvious outrage at being left down there.

"Where the hell have you been?" The youngest Weasley growled into Harries face. Harrie reared back in suspicious annoyance.

"Why?" she asked her voice somber, she looked between Hermione's worried expression and Ginny's clearly pissed off one, wondering what had happened to have these two so upset.

Hermione's face dropped with incredulity "Really? You disappeared between charms and dinner and only show up now lights out?"

"So what?" Harrie said, she felt herself getting angry so was trying to keep calm but the way she was being looked at right now was really starting to piss her off.

"We were worried!" Ginny raged "So spill it where the fuck were you?" she demanded, with her hands on her hips and her face reddening with her ire, Harrie wanted to tell her how much she looked like Molly right now but knew that was just a quick way to die so wisely kept that to herself

"Take a random guess" she said instead her voice dripping with sarcastic wonder.

"Don't pull that shit, he was at dinner. You were not," The redhead snarled, waving a finger in Harries face "So I repeat, where the fuck were you?"

"Harrie please, where were you?" Hermione pleaded her face drawn, her voice heavy with worry.

Harrie grabbed a handful of her own hair in frustration "I was there, I just had my cloak on"

"Is that all you are going to say?" Ginny said in outrage. Harrie felt her own temper flare, she was the god damn 'chosen one' if she wanted to give invisible blow jobs that was her mother fucking right! "What the fuck is this? Since when do I have to report to you two harpies?" She demanded of the two girls

"You bitch! we are your friends, we worry about you!" Ginny said, truly earning her fiery reputation with the way she growled the words.

"Well I am fine" Harrie was disturbed to see both girls were both glassy eyed and staring at her like she had just admitted to hurting their pets or something "I go off on my own all the time, shit I live in my own house…alone" she watched with absolute bewilderment as Hermione wiped tears from her cheeks and Ginny looked away clearly trying to keep her own tears from falling.

"Yeah but we know when you are just brooding or whatever" Ginny said flapping her hand in dismissal.

"Why the fuck is this such a big deal?" Harrie really didn't understand what these girls were on about, this was hardly the first time she had spent time with Draco. Nor was it the first time she had gone off by herself for a while, they knew how she was.

"Because last time you disappeared without a word you died you stupid arse!" Ginny cried punching Harrie hard in the left tit

"OWWWWWWW that fucking hurt dickhead!" Harrie yelled punching Ginny just as hard in her right tit, before the furious redhead could retaliate Hermione had flung herself at Harrie, embracing her tightly and affectively becoming a human shield. Ginny stood there glaring at Harrie and Harrie stuck her middle finger up at her.

"We're sorry we just...worry about you" Hermione said, her voice muffled slightly

"Yeah four eyes, we love you and we can't trust you not to do something stupidly noble" Ginny added coming around and throwing her arms around the older two girls and making a show of wiping her nose on Harries shoulder.

"Are we really doing this?" Harrie said as her air was squeezed out of her by the standing embrace, she was getting squashed by the onslaught of love right now

"Group hugs are totally vogue right now" Ginny spoke quietly "Don't scare us again"

Hermione nodded against Harries shoulder and Ginny gave a theatrical sniff that may or may not have been hiding a real one.

"Great, now I feel guilty" Harrie huffed with in mock sensor into her friend's bushy hair.

Hermione wiped at her eyes, laughing through her tears "Serves you right, you heartless cow"

Just as Harrie made to retort, they heard a loud shout as Ron obviously tried and failed to get up to the girls bedroom.

With an impressive eye roll, Hermione broke out of the hug and disappeared out the door yelling at Ron the whole way.

Harrie sat down on her bed and was dismayed when the younger redhead followed her, looked at her blankly for a few seconds then launched a Weasley tickle attack.

"Fuck off Ginny!" Harrie growled trying to wriggle out from her friends grasp. Harrie really fucking hated Weasley tickles, its like they were all trained how to bed their fingers at just the right angle to inflect pain/tickle.

"Don't you tell me to fuck off Harrie! You wee motherless mongrel" Ginny said tightening her hold of Harrie, her fingers digging into the other girl's side ruthlessly. Harrie was saved by Ron and Hermione appearing in the door way and Ginny released her hold "I take it that is my que to leave then" She said huffily at the look her brother was giving her

"I tried telling them you would be alright," Ron said looking at Harrie rather guiltily "that's not to say I wasn't worried too"

"You were worried?" Harrie asked looking spooked, Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron nodded his head "Just a little bit" he said his tone earnest.

Harrie's breath caught in her throat and she looked away from her oldest friend before she did something unforgivably girlie and start crying just because Ron was worried about her. After everything they had been through, after all the years together it sometimes hit Harrie right in the feels how lucky she was to have Ron and Hermione still worry about her. Almost like having a family but better because they chose her just as much as she chose then. Hermione had once told her after they had stayed up late talking one night, that Harrie didn't have any sense of self-worth that's why she was always rushing into things, Harrie couldn't say if that was true or not but one thing was for certain, she honestly didn't know why anyone would put up with her. (that's what having a shitty childhood does to you)

"Fuck it" Ron said, and he strode forward and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

Harrie said thoughtfully "I think I've had more hugs in the last year than ever before in my life"

"Yeah well, the last year was shit. We could all use more hugs." Ron said patting Harries back rather clumsily, Harrie suppressed a smile and rubbed her nose against his arm, looking over at Hermione when she spoke "We are all filled with anxiety and PTSD" she said blowing her nose and stepping into the hug when Ron and Harrie opened their arms to her too

"Not to mention you ditched us to go get killed" Ron muttered and Harrie jabbed him in the stomach as Hermione sighed and shook her head at their antics.

"That was a one off" Harrie said

"I should bloody well hope so!" Hermione sniffed, her hold on Harrie tightening ever so slightly

"Harrie mate you ever do that again and Me and Hermione with kill you ourselves" Ron added before they all broke into watery laughter.

"That explains why she got your family let off, you're tupping her" A voice rich in fury spat at Draco as he reentered the Slytherin common room.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked of the speaker, who the hell did they think they were even speaking to him, let alone saying something as crass as 'tupping'.

Theodore Notts tall, narrow frame stood up from one of the fireside armchairs, his face dark with rage.

"You are fucking 'The chosen one' so she gets your family's sentence dropped" Nott snarled, shoving one of the chairs out of his way as he angrily strode towards his once friend.

Draco just rose an eyebrow and sneered "Not what happened, but if it helps you sleep at night Theo, tell yourself whatever you want" Ignoring the loom figure that Nott made he made his way across the common room towards the bedrooms, the good mood Harrie had put him in fading fast.

"Don't you dare turn away from me!" Nott shouted, his voice echoing in the room. His anger causing a brief flare from the fire. Draco stilled briefly but decided against saying anything and kept walking towards the exit.

"Oh, now you're too good to talk to me is that it?" Theo spat

"Nott, you are the one who has not spoken to the rest of us" Draco said with a sigh, turning to look at his wayward friend.

"My owls went unanswered"

Draco scoffed "Our residence is warded against owls, no one was ignoring you"

Theo looked incredulous "You are marked, I never was! I never even saw The Dark Lord! My Father… Yet you still have everything" he finished rather lamely, he looked like he was going to say more but instead seemed to shake himself and hardened before the blonde's eyes. Draco recognized the pure blood "show no emotion" mask come over Theo's face. He knew how Theo felt, years of upbringing to always keep a cool exterior, how much would their lives could have been different if they had just shown their emotions freely. This two had once been friends, Theo was one of the few people that Draco had considered his equal and friend. Both knew strict childhoods, both knew about what was expected behavior and attitudes. Both knew about cold, distant Fathers. The Malfoys had already seen the errors of their ways before the end, he would like to think that it was long before his father had gone to Azkaban, but remembering the twitchy, broken man Lucius had been when he had returned home Draco couldn't be sure to when he had seen the error of his ways. Draco knew the minute he had, smashing Potters face, feeling the bone crunch was something that still woke him sometimes. Or maybe it was earlier, when his Mother had given him a wordless hug as he stepped into his family's dinner room to have a skull itched into his skin. He felt a phantom stab of pain in his left forearm, he knew it was just his guilt causing the twinge.

Poor Theo couldn't even say that he had agreed to be a lacky, he had just been the son of a supremacist, who wouldn't see past his blind acceptance of a future that would have destroyed the wizarding world.

Draco shook his head sadly "It was not up to me to decide your family's sentence"

That was the wrong thing to say, because Theo's cool mask vanished, and he snarled

"Oh no but Potter got you and yours off, with nothing more than a slap on the wrist!"

Draco knew that's what people thought. They were sentenced just like every other death eater or dark lord sympathizer. True Harrie had spoken of their deeds but it wasn't her decision in the end. Not that he wasn't grateful for it.

"This conversation is over" Draco said turning away

"You're nothing but a cowardly Mummy's boy, who happened to fuck the right witch" Theo spat

Draco stilled and slowly turned to face the man who was once his boyhood friend. Theo glared at him, his face twisting nastily. He had his wand drawn and they both knew that Draco couldn't retaliate

"What do you think this is going to achieve?" Draco asked blandly, his expressionless mask in place, even as inside his heart was pounding. He knew what kind of dark hexes and spells Theo knew because he had learnt them right beside him.

"Nothing at all" A voice said, and the dark figure of Blaise Zabini appearing in the doorway to the dormitories and slowly walking towards them, his wand pointing at Theo.

"Stay out of this Zabini!" Theo growled, his gaze never leaving Draco's

"You can not blame Draco for what is happening now. We all lucked out on the parent front" Blaise said his voice dark

"Fuck you both" Theo spat, turning abruptly and stalking out of the common room

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked after the silence stretched for a moment

Draco looked at his friend "Of course. He didn't even get a hex off"

Blaise's face was a mask of calm, but the slight nervous twitch to his wand hand gave him away "Watch yourself around him. He's…unpredictable"

What had Draco not noticed about Theo? if Blaise was clearly scared of him. What had he been like last year when the rules were lapse and darkness reined?

They stood there looking towards the exit wondering what would become of their once friend.


	16. Chapter 16

The last day of school, dawned and Harrie much to her exasperation had been persuaded by Ron to travel on the train, rather than apperate straight home.

She was sitting on one of the common room couches, het thrown over Ginny's lap, watching Neville lose spectacularly to Ron in a game of wizard chess

Everyone was either still backing or like them was just waiting till ten to go down to the carriages then to the station.

"If she takes much longer, I am going to apperate and be done with it" Harrie muttered. Hermione had said she would be a moment when Harrie had come down and had yet to make an appearance

"Merlin knows but we are going to miss breakfast at this rate" Ron said rubbing his empty stomach "I'm starving"

"You are hardly starving loser" Ginny said, flicking through pages of a witch weekly and rolling her eyes at her brother. Harrie smirked and with a flick of her finger she moved a few of Neville's pieces when Ron looked up to glare at his sister, Neville looked blankly at the chess board then obviously understanding how that had happened sent Harrie a shy smile, shaking his head at her antics. Harrie watching smirking as Ron looked back at the board just as Neville said "Check mate"

"What the actual fuck?!" The red head said standing up and towering over the board "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Good game Ron, thanks for playing with me" Neville said standing up as well, as though Ron's outburst was normal "Thought you had me there for a while" Neville added, grabbing his jacket of the back of his chair

"You….how did….I….that rook wasn't…" Ron spluttered, his eyes flicking over and over the chess board as though it was some how going to change

"Aww poor Ron lost" Harrie said, sticking her lower lip out in mock despair, even as Neville's face was wiggling comically as he tried to keep his face straight.

"Looooosssssssserrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Ginny sing songed, not looking up from her magazine

"You must have cheated...Did you cheat?" The red head accused, narrowing his eyes at Neville who just raised his hands in surrender "Not me"

"How dare you accuse Neville of something so underhanded!" Harrie said in mock outrage

"Harrie you knobhead" Ron said throwing a cushion at his friend as the other three broke into laughter "I knew his rook hadn't been there!"

"What's funny?" Hermione asked when she appeared beside the couch, rummaging in her infamous beaded bag which she still compulsively carried around with her.

"Ron lost"

"You did?"

"No, Harrie cheated"

He wanted to see her before she left, he had over heard Weasley convincing Harrie to go on the train so he knew she would be coming this way shortly.

The crowds of students took no notice of his silent figure hovering off to the side, his eyes traveling over the heads looking for one particular dark head.

There she was. Standing near the girl Weasley and Longbottom, laughing about something obviously waiting for the crowds to thin to get out the doors.

He cupped his hands and blew softly and the small paper lion he made drifted over to her. She caught it reflectively, her hands delicately cupping it as she looked around

The world came to a standstill as her green eyes meeting grey ones and she lifted her hand in a wave, a smile she gave only to him curving her mouth.

Harrie watched Draco walk away until the crowds obscured him from her sight

"God, could that boy be any fruitier?" Ginny snorted, looking at the paper creature pawing at Harries palm "What's it says then?"

Harrie didn't want to open it and break the charm he had put on it, it was just too cute, but as Ginny gave a huff and made a grab for it, she relented and dropped the charm and the paper unfolded to lay flat on her hand

_The twenty sixth seems very far away_

_.D._

"Is that it?" Ginny said disbelieving that anyone would go through that much trouble just for a one-liner.

Harrie just smiled, pleased beyond measure and rolling her fingers she restored the charm, carefully putting the little lion in her pocket.

"Either of you guys got some paper?" Harrie asked as she started checking all her pockets for something to write on

To say Draco was surprised was an understatement when as he walked towards the Headmistresses office to floo to his parent's residence, a small paper snake flew into the back of his head. He opened it somewhat hesitantly, but as he read it his smile grew

Yes it does

*H*

PS you're arse looked amazing this morning xox

As they stepped out of the carriage, a blonde threw themselves at Ginny causing the red head to fall over on the gravel.

"LUNA!" Harrie yelled pulling the blonde off Ginny and giving her a hug

"Thought you weren't coming back till Easter" Neville said embracing the Ravenclaw as soon as Harrie released her

"Weather was terrible on the mountains and Daddy wanted to come home for Christmas. Are you disappointed I'm here?" Luna asked quizzically her head tilted to the side

"Of course, we aren't. We missed you weirdo" Ginny said brushing dirt and grit off her back

"I miss you too. All of you, my friends" Luna said dreamily

Luna had been travelling Europe and Asian with her Father, Garrick (Mr Ollivander) and some guy called Newt who had Hermione gushing about being some famous guy who wrote books and his grandson Rolf, who Luna spoke at great length about, with a telling flush to her cheeks that had Ginny and Harrie smirking at each other.

It was a happy trip back to London, spent bombarding Luna with questions about her travels and laughing at Hermione trying to get straight answers out of the eccentric blonde. Neville, Ron and Harrie had a fierce game of exploding snap which ended with Neville losing one eye brow and Hermione having to repair Harries jacket and a train seat. When the trolley witch arrived, as per tradition Harrie bought an obscene amount of treats for them all. She was handing out bottles of fizzy to everyone listening to Ginny trying to convince Hermione to let her 'tame' her hair while Neville tried (and failed) to explain the uses of different vine species to Ron when Luna remarked

"You look different Harrie, you won't be mistaken for a male hyrothan now"

Ron choked on a mouthful of fizz and Neville snorted into his bottle

"Oh well that's a relief then" Harrie said wondering what the hello a hyrothan even was. Luna nodded happily slipping jumping jubes into her drink. Harrie caught Hermione's eyeroll and lent over resting her head on Luna's shoulder "It's good to have you back with us"

"Right I can just floo to your place on the 31st?" Hermione fretted as they waited to exit the train.

"Merlin Hermione, she already said yes" Ron said putting his arm around her "Just relax"

Everyone had noticed how the closer they got to London the more fidgety Hermione had gotten. When the train arrived, Hermione was heading over to the International Travel department and heading across the world to Australia. Needless to say, Hermione was anxious about her trip.

"Look after you. It will go fine, and you will be back home for New Year's" Harrie said giving Hermione a fierce hug, both girls were reluctant to say goodbye to each other, this would be the biggest thing Hermione had ever done without Harrie by her side.

As Harrie walked along the platform, slightly behind her friends looking at them with warm affection as they all parted ways. A paper lion fell towards her, it was dirty and certainly looked worse for wear. Harrie's breathe hitched in amused surprise thinking about this little note's journey to catch up with a train. The charm holding it together broke as soon as it landed on her palm, she laughed aloud at the words it revealed

Almost as good as your own

.D.

P.S. I will definitely be wanking to thoughts of your arse

Looking up from her note she said aloud "Right time to go shopping"

Harrie stood in line at Gringotts, trying to not notice the way in which the goblins were whispering to each other about her.

"Lady Potter" The goblin croaked looking down at her from his station

Harrie nodded, asking politely "I want to talk about the contents of my vaults with someone," The goblin bowed his head and slipped out of sight. A smaller, older goblin appeared at the base of the podium and flashed a sharp toothed smile at Harrie

He waved his hand in direction saying "If you would come this way please Lady Potter"

She followed the goblin past the front counters down a passageway and into an office, with dark wooden furniture and tall shelves on every wall nearly overflowing with ledgers and scrolls.

The goblin gestured for her to sit in one of the high-backed arm chairs, while he took a similar one behind his large oak desk.

"Nasloc at your service. I am your account manager"

He looked at her with eyes darker than pitch, Harrie repressed a shudder thinking about her flight with the dragon and briefly thought of Griphook, the goblin who had been their reluctant accomplice. She would always be wary of goblins, they unnerved her. Even if this one wasn't as scary as the ones who made the front desks.

He sat back in his chair, telling her "I worked with your Father James Potter, your Grandfather Fleamont before him, your great Grandfather Henry and your great great Grandfather Lord Charlus Potter. I can assure you nothing of familiar consequence was taken in reparation"

"What was taken?" Harrie asked thoughtfully

"Thirty pieces of goblin forged armor consisting of, swallets, armlets, two burgonets, two culets, a plackart, vambraces, besews, gauntlets, cuisses, sabatons, tassets. Twenty pieces of goblin forged weaponry including maces, halberd, battle axes, longbows, a flail, spears, war hammers, scimitars and several broadswords"

"There were also seventeen pieces of jewelry, six rings, four bracelets, two necklaces and two tiaras and a crown"

Harrie was impressed the goblin could recite that without looking at a list. The items were off little importance to her, and she had gladly given them as recompense for breaking into the bank. She had a feeling she paid less than others (she took the full blame for it happening saving Ron and Hermione from having a debt to the goblins) would simply to keep the matter quiet. It was amazing how much Goblins could cover up. Maybe she should ask for tips of keeping newspaper reporters away from her in the future.

"Is that all?" Harrie asked sarcastically. Nasloc chose to ignore the tone and asked politely

"What help were your wanting today Lady Potter?"

Harrie internally grimaced at the 'lady' title that only the goblins felt necessary to use. When the war had ended, it was like everything that had been put off suddenly caught up with her. With Sirius's death and her inheritance when she came of age meant she now had a title as head of two ancient and most noble houses. Even if it made her feel ridiculous being called Lady.

"I am unsure if I even have such things that I am looking for. I am looking for a rare potion book"

Harrie said, her words were meet with a blank stare as if the goblin was expecting her to say more, when it became clear she wasn't going to Nasloc asked "Do you know the title, the author or age?"

She shook her head "I'm not looking for a particular one. Just one worth gifting to someone"

Nasloc stroked his pointed chin with his long-crawled fingers, undoubtedly going through a mental inventory list

"I have a complete list and description of every item stored in your vaults, with details of age and value" The goblin clicked his fingers and ten gigantic tomes dropped onto the desk with a loud thump and about twenty scrolls started floating from the shelves.

"There are more than two thousand books within your vaults, a little over six hundred on are about potions"

Harrie raised her hand to halt the goblins actions "That's fine, I appreciate the thoroughness. You can pick one for me" She said quickly eyeing the massive stack of tomes that was towered above Nasloc ominously

"You do not wish to see the lists?" The goblin sounded almost disappointed

"I trust you to get one that is suitable, and you are no doubt more knowledgeable about what someone would value" Harrie replied

"Very well, I suggest one of these titles" He said gruffly as he wrote with an enormous feathered quill. Pushing the list towards her when he had finished

Harrie could see there was six names on the list, she waved her had flippantly and only three appeared to be in English.

"Whatever one you deem best" Harrie said, there was no way she would know what someone interested in potions would want to have, they all sounded boring to her.

"A few quick questions for who this is for so I can provide a suitable book" Nasloc announced, after another short staring match.

"Dark or light? Skilled or not skilled? Tested or theorized?"

Harrie thought for a moment before saying "Either, skilled and both if possible"

"Very well. Is there anything else you are needing from your vaults today?" Nasloc asked as he stood up from his desk, directing the account books back onto the shelves, he walked over to the door, stroked it with his finger and then he opened it, instead of seeing the stone passageway they had arrived down they were instead looking out onto darken cavern.

Harries looked around in wonder as she took a tentatively step into the vault. There was so much in here, it was almost like looking into the room of requirement. Except everything was in order but the rows of items seemed endless, with shadowy ends. There were paints, marble statues, vases, chests, crates, furniture and some very alarming look taxidermy. That was just what Harrie could identify too, she could see jewelry cases and a whole wall of scrolls some of which were pulsing with shimmering lights. There were racks of robes, dinner sets, carpets, weapons, brooms, potion making equipment and countless other things Harrie couldn't name.

"I took the liberty, after your last visit to combine several of your older vaults, the Black vaults had too long been ignored. I organized them accordingly"

"Thank you. It looks very tidy" Harrie said rather lamely, she didn't know what one was meant to say to their vault manager.

"You may have noticed this is just an item vault, it is one of seven such vaults. I have organized them by age. Your gold is in different vaults. It pays to keep things separate, however if you would rather, they be combined again I will see it done"

"No this is good thank you"

The goblin inclined his head in acknowledgment looking around at the mounds of treasure his black eyes narrowed as if he was making a mental list of every item there and checking it was where it should be. Harrie thought he probably was when he gave a brief smile and looked back in her direction.

"The books are this way" Nasloc started walking down the rows till they came to what could only be described as a library. He walked out of sight, returning carrying a large book.

"It's a seventeen-hundred-year-old book, it is bound in a rare Baltic sea dragon's hide, it is very valuable, it is the last copy known to exist" The goblin said handing the book to her, with what she assumed was a smile but couldn't say for sure.

Harrie looked at the dark green book in her hand, it was certainly a beautiful thing. She couldn't see a title, but it had several runic symbols on its cover.

"This looks amazing, thank you"

She hoped he would like, it looked like something he would like. One gift down, she thought crossing it off her mental list. She thought of the other items on her list and suddenly curious asked

"Nasloc?" The goblin looked at her enquiringly "If I was to go shopping… is there a limit to what I can spend in a day?"

"No. You can spend what you want, there are no limits" The goblin said confused as to why she would be asking such an unusual question. Deciding to help the young witch out he said

"You are rich beyond measure, what you could spend in a life time, would not even use up a week's interest"

Harries eyes boggled at that. Why the hell had she ever worried about money if this had always been sitting down here?

"Can I have some transfer parchments made up please?" Harrie asked

"Of course," Nasloc replied

The goblin clicked his fingers and handed her a leather-bound book and a scroll

"Am I right in thinking you giving someone a monetary gift?" The goblin asked

Harrie nodded "Yes, I am…are there limits to that?"

Nasloc shook his head "No" he said gruffly, his black eyes trained on the scroll in her hand "However, I advise you to choose wisely who you gift galleons to"

"Just a family I know" Harrie said with a small smile, admiring a chest that was made of something white and pearlescent, she ran her fingers over the lid marveling at how smooth it was.

"What is this made of?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper, as she opened the chest and her mouth fell open. It was full of gem stones, she quickly shut the lid and backed away from it as if it was dangerous.

With his head on an angle Nasloc answered "That is made of unicorn bone, inlaid with unicorn horn. It was a gift to a Black ancestor who once created a cure and saved a French herd of unicorns. The dominate mare and her stallion gave their lives to her as thanks"

Harrie shook her head at hearing that. Someone saved a herd of unicorns and as thanks the leaders die and gift their corpses? The magical world has some serious issues.

"Does everything in here have a story?"

"Most do. A lot are just valuable objects, collected over time"

Harrie walked behind the goblin slowly looking at the strange array of items, when she came to a group of paintings she asked abruptly "Are there any paintings of my parents?"

Nasloc nodded "They are not in this vault; would you like to go see them?"

Harrie hesitated, she desperately wanted to see them but knowing she would be reluctant to part with them she instead said "No, can you send them to my house?"

"Of course. All of them?" Nasloc inquired, waving his hand to have the paintings start rearranging so she could see more of them

"How many are there?" She asked, her face brightening looking at the art works. She would have to get Winky to come and pick out some to hang up at home, saved buying new when she had all these to choose from.

Nasloc walked beside Harrie as she flitted from one amazing thing to the next. He said "There are twenty-three of Lord James Potter, at varying ages and four of Lady Lily Potter"

Harrie wanted to see them all but ever practical she decided "Is there one of them together?"

"There is a wedding portrait, an anniversary portrait and a naming day portrait." The goblin said, stopping to help Harrie open a case that housed set of solid gold cutlery.

"ummm surprise me" Harrie said. The goblin gave her a strange look at that, but Harrie ever unobservant just continue looking around at all the finery.

"Are you wanting anything else?" Nasloc asked, he was rather enjoying seeing this witch seeing a glimpse of the treasures she owned. Goblins worshiped gold, held it nearly above life itself. So, to see another basking in majesty around them pleased him. Unlike other high-born wizard-kind, this woman seemed completely open, her wide expressive eyes sparkling like the emeralds she owned. Unknown to most, Goblins can 'feel' or read auras and Harelayna Potter had one of the strongest and 'cleanest' he had ever seen. He hoped it stayed that way, the goblins knew of what she had stolen from the Lestrange vault. An item of darkest intent, one that had mirrored what had lurked inside her. The traitor Griphook, had known it from the first moment she had stepped into the mining cart all those years ago, on her first step into the Wizarding world. The goblin nation had thanked gold when they sensed the destruction of the darkness and all raised a goblet in her name. Not that they would admit. Nasloc made a chest filled with moonstones, open just to watch the witch's reaction to them.

Harrie looked up from the shiny stones asking, "Are there any portraits of Sirius?"

Nasloc nodded "Few remain intact. Would you like me to find the most recent undamaged one?"

"How recent is it?" Harrie asked, thinking what with being disowned, imprisoned then on the run when exactly did her godfather have time to last sit for a painting.

"It is just over eighteen years old" Nasloc turned to look at Harrie as she started touching various items within her reach.

"Send that too please" Harrie said picking up a large black bladed sword and giving it a theatrical wave. She replaced the sword and grabbed the handle of morning star, swinging the spike studded ball slowly, a sudden feeling on intense hatred filled her and she looked at the goblin with hard eyes, he took a step back from her clicking his fingers. Harrie shook herself and hastily returned the weapon.

"It will be done. My advice would be to not handle the weaponry with bare skin" The goblin said, voice cold. He disliked items with touch memories and unfortunately weapons usually had grim ones.

"Is anything in here cursed?" Harrie asked, shaking off the fog of hatred. Thinking this should have been something she asked before this moment as she rapidly moved past the weapons.

"I would warn you if there was anything overly harmful in here. As it is there is a smaller vault, housing the more nefarious items that you own" Nasloc said, a note of derision in his gruff voice.

Harrie was tempted to tell Nasloc just to destroy anything cursed but could just picture Hermione telling her off, for destroying so much history. Looking around at the treasure trove around her, Harrie wondered if this all should be in a museum rather than sitting underground where no one got to marvel at it. Another thing to add to her list of things she wanted to do: Look at everything in her vaults.

Nasloc lead the way out the door, the vault door shimmering back into existence before them. The goblin opened the door, gesturing for Harrie to proceed him. She looked around at the passage way and could see that the main rooms with the tellers was just a few paces away.

Harrie nodded, taking said items from her pocket to show the goblin.

"Thank you again for your help. The accounts are undoubtedly in good hands. I hope you and yours enjoy Yule" Harrie smiled and held her hand out to the Goblin.

Nasloc stared at Harries outstretched hand so long that Harrie was just about to put it down when his large, bony hand shook hers. Unknown to her, few wizards would voluntarily touch a goblin, let alone shake their hand. Nasloc looked at the woman in front of him considering. She was something of a legend, a young witch who had done the unthinkable of breaking into the bank, he could feel the power radiating off her and fully understood why the Goblin nation had forgiven her and her friends for their transgressions. Being on the wrong side of Harelayna Potter would be foolish indeed. Not to mention she was one of their richest patrons and the bank would be lesser for it if she was to empty her many vaults.

The goblin stared at the 'Saviour' thinking of his own gratitude he had towards this witch. His family were safe and prospering because of her selflessness. Full of warm feeling for her Nasloc said, his mouth curving into a genuine smile

"Lady Potter, it is not often wizards are as gracious as you. I thank you for your regard"

"My pleasure. See you another time" Harrie said, smiling once again before walking through the bank and into the setting sun of the Alley.

Harrie stood on the bank's steps trying to decide where to go first, she thought of who, what and how much. There were a lot of people she wanted to buy for this year. Watching a stray piece of new print fluttering in the breeze Harrie reflected on everything that had happened in the last year and deciding to throw caution to the wind, she decided that being as wealthy as she was, she was going to be, for the first time of her life, be frivolous (Big word, Hermione would be proud) and spend up large. Just this once…probably.

_******No smut...how sad******_


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas day dawned grey and cold, or maybe that was just how Draco felt to be here at his parent's French residence. To say it had been a fraught few days since his arrival was an understatement. His Mother tried to be cheerful and to try gloss over the fact that he and his Father only exchanged words when their deeply ingrained manners dictated it. She took Draco into the market district, speaking of the progress on the manor, showing him all the new furnishings, she had ordered and how much she was looking forward to seeing the final renovations at the manor when it was completed in March. Draco had been a touch concerned when he had seen the worried looks, she sent his Father and thought bitterly, if perhaps for her sake, it would have been better if Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban. Then much to his annoyance he had been racked with guilt of thinking such thoughts about his own sire.

He wished for the days, long since past of when he believed everything his Father did was justified and right. He was looking forward to being able to leave this place, not because he hated his parents, no he still missed them when he was at Hogwarts. He just couldn't stand this pretense of nothing having changed.

Everything had changed as far as Draco was concerned, they were not who the once had been. Draco just wanted to be able to more through life on his own, with his own achievements and dreams. He wanted his mother to be able to tend her gardens and be happy like she had been and his Father, he wanted him to apologize for nearly destroying them all for nothing more than a madman's bullshit ideals and be the man he used to be when Draco was a child, who ran beside him as he learnt to fly a broom stick, who laughed with his wife in his arms jumping into the lake, who made paper animals come to life in parades to cheer Draco up when he hurt himself.

He wondered if he sometimes returned to the old Lucius when it was just him and Mother at home? He hoped so, if only for his mother's sake. However, for now family ties bound them together and Draco would still take pleasure in being with them, even if he was longing for tomorrow to dawn so he could be with Harrie.

Just thinking about her had his loins stirring, he pictured her with her shirt ripped open, her tie bouncing, her skirt rucked up, her hands pulling at his hair as their mouths ravaged each other's in hungry kisses. His hands biting into her creamy skin, her shapely legs wrapped around his hips, while his cock drove into her wet pussy, her barely legible words as he drove her to climax.

His hand slipped under the covers and he groaned as he hand met the hard length of his erection, his grip tightened as he wished it was her hand bringing him this pleasure. He groaned as he slide his thumb over the head, feeling the silky drop of what was to come. He snorted at his own pun, and started working his hand, moaning with each slow glide….

"Master Draco… Hinkley be begging your pardon Master Lucius is wanting you in the front room..I is not seeing you" a squeaky voice said from across the room and Draco growled his hand dropping from his cock.

"Yes, thank you" He growled at the nervous wee creature that was hovering by the door, eyes hidden behind its hands "You may go, tell my Father I will be there shortly"

Morning wank thoroughly ruined Draco dressed formally as was his family's tradition and walked to the sitting room.

His Mother rose from her chair, wearing a long white dress that was a welcome change to the black ones she had taken to wearing the last view years. Draco smiled at his mother and she held her arms out to him

"Happy Christmas Draco" His Mother always hugged tighter these days and he welcomed her embrace. His Father rose as well holding his hand out, the two male Malfoys shook hands and Narcissa gave a small grimace at the formality that was always present between them now.

"Father" Draco said bowing his head in formal greeting

"Son, season happiness to you" Lucius replied, just as formally. Though Narcissa was someone pleased to note the way in which her husband rubbed his hand knowing he relished the simple contact with his son much more than he let show. He was slowly returned to the man he used to be, Narcissa hoped the change happened before it destroyed what ever regard Draco still held for the man.

"Also, to you" The heir gave the correct response and Narcissa putting her self between them in blatant disregard to the usual expectations and pulled her son towards the towering Christmas tree that dominated the room. It was colored with white, blue and

"Pink?" Draco gave his Mother a curious look "I have never known you to use pink before"

Narcissa smiled broadly and gave her son a one-armed cuddle "What do you think of it?"

"It's lovely Mother" He said quietly, and it really was. Draco could tell by the way his Mother was enthusiastically adjusting some slightly of centered decorations that she was happy he liked it.

"Mum" She said quickly, her eyes locked on the changing lights on the tree "I want you to call me Mum"

Draco hadn't called her that since he was eleven and his father had given him a lecture on what was expected of him. Time to put away childish things and grow up was the gist of it. Draco clenched his jaw with remembered pain at having to become overly formal to his own family.

"Narcissa" Lucius warned his wife but she just sent him a dark look and he sensibly kept his mouth shut. Narcissa turned to her son and looked up at his prematurely solemn demeaner "Where has your smile gone my dragon?" she said quietly and Draco looked away, feeling the tell-tale prick of emotion, she hadn't said that to him in years. "Lost, but slowly being found" He answered quietly. It belongs to green-eyed girl his mind added. Narcissa nodded slowly as if she could read his inner thoughts, then as if remembering what today was, she stepped back gesturing to all the presents that were arranged under the tree.

"I do believe its present time" She announced

Draco looked at the larger than usual pile of presents that was obviously his.

"You look like you have out done yourself this year Moth…Mum" He said gesturing to the mound of gifts

"They are not all from us dear, there are quite a few from us to be sure but not all" His mother said, taking a seat on the settee and watching with clear delight as he looked at his gifts.

One of the presents he could recognize without removing the paper, he looked and there were several others in the same wrapping, silver paper with purple and white ribbons.

Draco turned the card over in his hand and it had a silver lightning bolt on it and the words

Now what will your excuse be? Happy Christmas

Harrie Potter had sent him a pile of presents! He couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face and he tore into them.

"Is that a Thunderclap?" His Father spoke sharply taking the new broom out of Draco's hand before he could even get a good look himself. The older Malfoy run his gaze over the broom with relish having only be able to see it in magazines, he narrowed his eyes at his son.

"It looks like it yes" Draco wanted desperately to snatch the broom back from his Father but knew that would only make him hold on to it longer.

"Who bought this for you? I am surprised anyone has the galleons for it" His Father handed the broomstick back to his son, as Draco took hold of it his father tightened his grip on it

"You best be minding yourself son. No foolish attachments" Lucius said, he ignored the glare he could feel his wife was sending him and locked eyes with his son.

Draco looked into the eyes so much like his own and briefly nodded, dropping his gaze to the best broom in the world that Harrie Potter had given him for Christmas.

"Is there anything you wanted to do while here darling?" His Mother smiled kindly at him

Draco held back the rather rude snort he wanted to give, his parents were basically housebound unless visiting a hospital, their lawyer or Hogwarts or for his mother, the small market district and selected family (which they had none of anyway) how much did his mother think they could do while he was here? He was incredibly grateful that his own travel wasn't restricted, just his magical usage outside of school and only for another couple of months. However, not wanting to lie his Mother he said

"I apologize Mum however, I will be leaving tomorrow, and I doubt I will return before school recommences" His words seemed to hang in the air

His Mother dropped her fork and looked most put out "So soon? But you only just arrived my dragon!" her blue eyes started filling with tears and Draco felt sorry for hurting her this way.

"That is disappointing. I sincerely hope you are not wasting time with Blaise. That young man needs to start acting the part of a pureblood" His Father said coldly, giving his son a warning look.

The younger Malfoy really wished he could punch his father sometimes. Draco did not want to speak to his Father, he didn't trust himself to keep the wave of vitriol that was longing to get out of his mouth, so he just took another drink from the goblet in front of him and could have sighed with relief when his Mother sensing his discomfort no doubt, changed the subject to some books she had been reading, as she tried to mask her disappointment.

Later that evening, Draco was standing at his bedside staring down at the gifts Harrie has sent him, he couldn't stop smiling at the items in front of him. The Thunderclap alone would have made his Christmas. The rest were just added bonuses. How could she know him so well already?

A light knock sounded on his door and his Mum glided slowly across the room to him

"Is this from a lady friend?" She wasted no time in asking him, he nodded, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt sleeves rather than meeting his Mother's gaze.

"She must be incredibly wealthy" She said stroking the surface of one of the gifts.

"So, it would seem, I was not aware of this level of wealth. Until I opened them all"

They both looked down at the objects grouped on his bed. The Thunderclap, a very old and incredibly rare book on potions that even his Father had never seen, a new potion making kit with stirrers, a cauldron and a set of scales all goblin made, all unbreakable. He didn't think even his parents would have spent such an obscene amount of money on him, it filled him with something indescribable and he wished he could be with Harrie at that very moment.

"She has excellent taste" His mother ran a thumb over the surface of one of the stirrers, "You must mean a lot to her" It wasn't a question that Draco could answer

"She has not said so. Perhaps she just likes spending money" He said flippantly

"A woman would not part with this many galleons just for fun Draco. Does she mean a lot to you?" Draco looked into his Mums earnest blue eyes and knew he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Yes, immeasurably so" he admitted and saw shock and regret in her eyes that made him want to break something at the unfairness of what was expected of him and what he would have to sacrifice to up hold his family traditions.

Narcissa Malfoy nodded curtly and slide her arm around her son's waist, her blonde head resting against his shoulder. "Then make it count my dragon"

Harrie walked into the Borrow and nearly stepped back out again as a wave of heat hit her square in the face. She looked around and saw a very flushed Mrs. Weasley fanning herself with a hat and a very topless Charlie Weasley standing near the fireplace, fiddling with something.

"Happy Christmas Harrie dear. We have a heating charm playing up, not to worry though Charlie is working on it" Mrs. Weasley said giving her a wide smile

Harrie tried to drag her eyes away from the sight of sweat drop running down Charlie's pecs onto the ripped muscles of his six pack…. actual six pack, he had a rough patch on his chest where he had clearly either been hurt or burnt during his work, his chest hair sparse on the left side, he also had a runic tattoo disappearing about his right hip that she would gladly have followed as it disappeared into his waist band. Harrie felt like fanning herself too and not because of the broken charm. Mrs. Weasley followed Harries gaze and tutted at her blatant ogling of one of her sons.

"Go up the stairs, the temperature is normal up there" Mrs. Weasley said a tone of disapproval in her voice as Harrie's eyes kept flicking to Charlie. Charlie smirked and purposely hooked his thumb into the waist band of his worn jeans "Happy Christmas Harrie… you certainly... look well" Harrie blushed at his words and gave him a goofy smile as she hurried up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley hit her second born with a tea towel and turned back to her vegetable preparation, giving the occasional huff of Motherly annoyance "Don't you even think about it Charles Weasley!" Harrie heard Mrs. Weasley snap at her son as she reached the next landing.

"Sacrebleu, do you see Charlie?!" Fleur demanded of Harrie when she crash into her on the stair landing outside Ginny's room and taking note of Harrie's rather dazed expression. Harrie nodded and both girls giggled in girlish appreciation of the dragon tamer.

"Whores" Ginny called out of her bedroom

"everyvone ez up…" Fleur started to say when Ginny seemed to rush suddenly to the door and said rather urgently "Harrie can I…um speak to you before you go upstairs?"

"Sure…" But Harrie was interrupted by a sharp crack and suddenly Harrie was being pulled into a patented Weasley bear hug by George, with Ron racing down the staircase and colliding with them, causing George to grunt in pain as he was shunted into the landing rail and Harrie to tighten her hold on George as she was tipped over sideways and only her death grip saved her from a very nasty fall.

"Ron you fucking idiot, I nearly dropped her!" George spat at his brother, loosening his hold briefly to slap Ron around the back of his head once he was in reach.

"Oi fuck you!" Ron retorted wittily and gave his older brother a shift kick to his lower leg causing George to stumble once again this time dropping Harrie unceremoniously on the thread bare rug and pulling his brother into a furious wrestling match. The three females watched on with varying degrees of exasperation until the austere figure of Percy Weasley appeared with another crack and had both of his younger brothers soon restrained with a barrier charm.

"Act your ages!" Percy growled pushing his glasses up his nose his ears going pink "You are grown men for merlin's sake"

"BOYSSS WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE," Mrs. Weasley shouted from in the kitchen, the group on the landing looked down the stairway and could her face glaring up at them "Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean I won't punish you lot. Now behave!"

Ron sent a glare at his brothers' way and offered a hand to Harrie, pulling her onto her feet

"Sorry about that, Happy Christmas" He said giving her a one-armed hug as Fleur tutted at him in rapid French and he looked shamefacedly at the floor. George seeing his little brother's distraction pulled Harrie away from Ron and gave her a wink before throwing his arm around her shoulder and ruffling her hair, that reminded her so much of Fred it had her stomach clenching. George as if knowing this tightened his hold momentarily and then much to Harrie's suspicion he started rummaging in his pocket for something. Ginny groaned at her brothers and stalked back into her room, shutting the door loudly. Fleur started having a furious yet quiet conversation with Bill, who had just appeared on the stairs and deciding to stem the look of sensor Percy had on his face Harrie said "Hello Percy, Happy Christmas" Harrie smiled, even as she had a one armed fight with George who was trying to either tickle her or stick something to her back. She knew not to trust him and gave a sharp elbow jab to his side.

"Season happiness to you Harelayna" Percy said rather formally and shook Harries hand, even as he shook his head at his brother's behavior. Harrie knew that Percy had lightened up considerably since reconciling with his family but thought he would always have serious streak to him, despite spending a rather eye-opening afternoon drinking with him once.

"How's work?" Harrie asked. Percy took his glasses off and started rubbing them on the end of his shirt "Well, naturally it has been a major, and I mean major upheaval. I have been swamped, they have added all sorts of new limitations on imports, so I have been conduction some research into potion strength and longevity…" Percy went on enthusiastically, with Harrie nodding along pretending she gave a shit and found anything he was saying interesting at all.

"That sounds gripping Perc, but I've got something Harrie really needs to see. New product line, sorry to drag her away" George announced leading Harrie upstairs

Harrie sat down on the bed and George quickly took the set beside her, whispering "Percy won't leave me alone" True to his word, Harrie noticed Percy looking somewhat put out and was standing awkwardly on the landing obviously wanting to be with the remaining twin.

"Hurry up Percy, just get in there" Ron said overly loud, giving his brother a push into the room.

"Did you really have something to show me?" Harrie asked George suspiciously

"What? Yeah of course" George said waving his wand, a box floated over from the dresser and he presented it proudly to Harrie "I give you the pleasure line…name still being worked on"

"Oh, my fucking god" Harrie blurted as she opened the box and all sorts of adults only merchandise came into view.

Percy and Ron stood up to get a better look, both blushing slightly and Ron looking wide eyed.

"I need female testers though, so you wanna help me out?" George asked his eyebrows wiggling

"You can not be serious" Harrie said reading some of the instructions on the back on the packets

"Are they dangerous?" Ron asked, looking rather alarmed at some of the items that George and Harrie were lifting from the box

"Nah, of course not. We did all that scary testing ages ago" George said decisively

Harrie looked at George at the 'we' and he smiled sadly back "We started this line way back when we were at Hogwarts. But you know," he shrugged "wanted to establish a reputable brand first"

Ron sorted at that comment, reaching into the box and pulling out a golden egg. Harrie was reminded of the Triwizard tournament second task and as Ron shook it the egg started vibrating ferociously causing him to drop it in surprise. That one looks ok...Harrie admitted to herself, she would at the very least test that one out for George…Only in the name of science of course.

"Why do you need female testers then?" Percy asked, his eyebrows nearly disappeared as he pulled out a silicon phallus that was roughly the same size as his forearm

"Well it may have escaped your notice Perc, but I am not a woman, and neither was Fre…Fred so…" George reached into the box and pulled out a little leaflet, handing it to Percy "I want to see how girls like this stuff"

"I don't have to test it all do I?" Harrie said eyeing the thing in Percy's hand apprehensively, George held his hand out for the toy that his older brother was wielding and as it touched his hand it suddenly shrunk down to a more…reasonable sized appendage.

"How did it do that?" Ron asked unscrewing the top off a bottle of something and giving it a suspicious sniff

"It changes to what someone…desires" George smirked at Percy as he looked mortified, Ron's eye widened and his ears when very red. Harrie was biting on her lip so hard she was in danger of biting through it.

"Excuse me" Percy stutteringly said then hurriedly left the room. Ron stood there looking uncertain so Harrie kicked him in the shin "Go see that if he is ok" and after a lot of muttering he left to check on him. Seeing the look of mirth on Georges face Harrie asked

"What does it really do oh King Perv?"

"It has different size, just got to know where to tap it" He said demonstrating and the toy changed size yet again "Has seven different sizes" Harrie sniggered pulling out yet more items of interest from the box.

"A little bird told me you would like this stuff" George said with another smirk as he pulled out a little black box

"God do I even want to know what's in this?" Harrie stared at the box suspiciously. She opened the top and gave George a punch when the first words that she could see were "Back Alley players only"

"Fuck you" She said giving him a shove as he laughed, trying not to fall of the bed. "Fucking Ginny should keep her mouth shut" Harrie muttered under her breath

"Sorry Harrie, I am not at liberty to name my sources" George said holding his hand in front of him "So, you ok to test this stuff for me?"

"Yeah some of it anyway" She said pulling out some arse-less chaps that were currently shrunk to the size of a fashion doll. George smiled, bopping her on the name "Good girl"

"How are you anyway?" Harrie asked softly

"I'm…ok. Coping, I think is the word Mum uses" George said repacking the box, Harrie stilled his hand and he looked up at her

"Honest?"

He shrugged "I have better days than others. Charlie staying with me helps and Percy is over a lot too"

"That's good then. When schools out, you can come hang out at my place if you want" She said nudging him playfully with her elbow

"ohhh the reclusive Potter letting someone come to her domain. Ronniekins will never forgive you"

"Hes coming over for New Years so it will be old news by then" Harrie said flapping her hand

"What about you?" George asked quietly, helping her repack the box

"Me?" Harrie asked surprised, trying to get everything to fit neatly though a rather scary looking rubber thing was refusing to stay in place, George finally got it to be still by twisting something on the bottom of it

"Are you coping? You did go full messiah on us" George asked playfully as he bundled a string of large balls into the box

Harrie laughed "Yeah, I'm fine." The items pack away she pulled the box onto her lap

"You were distant for a while" George said quietly, giving the box a tap with his wand and resealing the top.

Harrie lent against him, cradling her box of filth on her lap "I'm…getting there" She still had the nightmares sometimes, that had her crawling into bed with Hermione and crying about those she failed. George kissed the top of her dark head "Me too"

"I've started seeing Angelina" He admitted quietly. Harrie smiled "Took you long enough"

George groaned "Don't I know it, anyway want to help me test out some pranks on my darling brothers?" he asked, holding up a purple sack and giving her an insane grin.

"Harrie…Harrie….HARRIE you deaf bitch come in here" Ginny hissed at Harrie. Harrie was just crossing the landing, having been ditched by George when she refused to help him prank his brothers with something that would of made Christmas dinner very awkward and not knowing where Ron was heading down stairs to offer Mrs. Weasley help with Christmas dinner. Harrie narrowed her eyes at the red head calling to her from in the bathroom. Never been one to duck away from intrigue Harrie took a cautious step into the narrow room.

To say the Burrows third floor landing bathroom was a tight squeeze was putting it lightly. There was a bigger one further up but taking in the bottles of potions and other female paraphernalia this bathroom which held a bathtub with a brass shower head over the top, a toilet and a sink and a magical window must just be for Ginny's use only. Harrie having only ever used the 'boys' bathroom before thought this one had a much nicer feel to it and smell.

Harrie finally looked at the figure in front of her and nervously asked "Hey is everything ok?" Ginny looked scared and was fidgety and was shooting edgy looks at Harrie every few seconds.

"Keep a secret?" The red head said bluntly "I'm late"

"What…Oh…" Harrie tentatively, sat down on the side of the bathtub "By much?"

"No…Well like a week or so" Ginny said quietly

"You got a test?"

"Yeah it's there" Ginny said pointing at the small green vial sitting on the bench top.

"What did it say?" Harrie asked

"I haven't done it yet. That's why I called you in here"

"Why me?"

Ginny shrugging "You are good to have in a crisis and I'm too chicken shit to do it"

Harrie stood up picking up the vial and the parchment beside it "What do I do then?"

"I drip two drops of blood into it and it changes colours"

"Ok, so blue for pregnant and pink for not pregnant" Harrie said nodding as she read over the instructions "Right give me your finger then" Harrie took hold of the needle that Ginny had sitting there and the two girls quickly put the required amount of drops in, swirled it counter clockwise as per the directions, placed it back onto the bench and stared at it.

"Now we have to wait ten minutes" Harrie set a basic tempus alarm and looked gracelessly around the room, swinging her hands.

"Take my mind of the wait" Ginny blurted after about thirty seconds, her frame taut with tension

Harrie asked the main question that was on her mind "Is this a Dean situation?"

"Umm…yes…maybe" Ginny said, her cheeks flushing slightly

Harrie looked away feeling awkward, she didn't know how she was meant to offer advice or help with that one. This was not how she thought she would be waiting out Christmas Dinner.

"Don't judge me" Ginny said moodily crossing her arms and looking pointedly at the floor

"As if I would" Harrie nudged Ginny with her foot "I'm just…you know…"

"A one dick wonder?" The redhead said, smiling sadly at the older girl

"No…This is just…you know, big" Harrie said lamely

Ginny snorted "Scary you mean"

"That too" "You are normally really careful about everything" It had been Ginny, after all who had gotten Harrie the contraceptive potion before school started this year, though thinking about it knowing how sensible and practical Hermione she was probably the one to get Ginny to start on it in the first place.

"I know, I just…miss timed a dosage" Ginny admitted grimly, casting wary glances at the vial.

The two girls sat in silence, looking at each other uncomfortably. Both wanting to say something to take their minds of what was happening here.

"God distract me Harrie, this is torture" Ginny blurted, throwing her head back in annoyance "Tell me a story or something"

Harrie snorted "About what?" She could think of nothing that they could talk about right now

"How did you lose you v plates" Ginny asked, Harrie knew by the look on her face, Ginny had been dying to know since learning Harrie had been at it with Draco.

"Why the fuck do you want to know that?" Harrie asked rather harshly

"Just tell me," the red head demanded slapping Harrie good naturedly on the arm "then I will tell you about how I lost mine"

"Who said I wanted to know?" But Harrie shook her head in defeat and admitted "In a class room, against the door"

"Hot," Harrie sniffed at Ginny's answer, it was so much like Ron's it was painful.

"Did it hurt?" The redhead asked, her tone quizzical. Harrie was getting major deja vu

"A bit yeah, though it got way better" Harrie replied, thinking back to just how much better it got, Ginny interrupted her train of thought by saying "Lucky you, mine was absolute rubbish"

"Aww How come? Who was the guy?" Harrie asked in commiseration, she thought back to the whole Draco leaving the room before she could speak. Maybe everyone's first time was kinda disappointing in some way?

"Lee Jordon, just after…you know…the funeral" Ginny looked down into her lap. Harrie got it though, high emotions made people seek comfort. She had found comfort in a bottle of fire whiskey with George, Percy and Charlie in Mr. Weasleys garden shed, she vaguely remembered Charlie having to use his very impressive fire extinguisher spell after George accidently set some oily rags on fire when he fell off the bench while telling the story of how awesome his twin was.

Harrie grimaced at the idea of how Ginny had spent that afternoon "Oh well that's shit," She said climbing into the bath and sitting down (it was actually comfier that she thought it would be) "Was he rough with you or something?"

Deciding this was a good idea, Ginny took the other end and the girls shifted till they were both sitting comfortably.

Ginny snorted "No, the actual…deed was good, it was when he came that it got bad"

Harrie looked at her in confusion not really understanding how it could have gone that wrong at that point. Ginny drop her head into her hands and admitted "He called me Freddy" Ginny shuddered with remembered horror

"Jesus"

"I know man, it was so bad," Ginny's face said it all "Just what a girl wants for her first time"

Harrie bit her lip trying not to let the laughter out that was desperate to get out "Sorry…I.." she mumbled, pushing her fingers against her mouth. It was just such a horrible thing to happen but funny in an awful way.

"Yeah laugh it up bitch" Ginny said, meeting Harries eye and they both laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"It was a shitty day that just got shittier" Harrie said picking up one of Ginny's bottles of lotion and giving it a sniff. On the shelf above her head was an obviously well-read novel of some sort that she picked up. Harrie read the title "_Love, the greatest magic of all_"

"I adore that book," Ginny lent her head back with obvious relish "especially chapter eight…"

"Obviously" Harrie said indicating the damaged spine and water stained pages and the way in which it just happened to flop open to chapter eight told of how often Ginny had read that passage. "What's it about?"

"Love," Harrie gave her the look that answer deserved so Ginny added "It's like old legends and stories about soul bonds and stuff"

"Never heard of them"

"What?!" Ginny said sounding scandalized "Let me give you a summary then"

"Back in the day, there was this theory that every person shared a soul with someone else,"

"Not in a creepy way!" Ginny said seeing the look of revulsion on Harries face "Like a good thing, a soul mate, another half, a kindred etc etc,"

"Now this is where it gets weird because there are so many different versions and explanations, like, our magic is like a separate entity from ourselves and when we are being made, like in the womb and shit, magic chooses us, like a different colour light or like a strand or something, we each get one that picks us. Well there are some people who share the same strand of magic, like a soul mate. They will always want that person, they are meant only for them…like true love."

"Ginny," Harrie said considering "I never took you as such a girl"

"Shut up! Its romantic" Ginny said giving Harrie a nudge with her knee "Anyway, the idea that I really like is that everyone is made up of seven strands or colours"

"Why seven?"

"Just because, so any person you meet in life, you might like share one or two of the same colours. Like your closet friend could have like four matching colours or something and the more colours that match the stronger the bond"

"What? so all marriages are these bond things?"

"No, well kinda, the person you marry doesn't have to be your true love, you still love them and what not, just it's not a soul bond. 'The Kindred' that's like the fairy tale bond is like all seven colours being the same…SUPER rare. Never happens"

"This sounds like total bullshit"

"Fuck you! I love that romantic crap. I reckon my parents are probably a six strander"

"Why not seven?"

"They can't use each other's wands probably and they have different form animals"

"What the fuck is a form animal?"

"You really know nothing eh, its like the form you would be IF you were an animagus. It's normally someone's Patronus too"

"But they can change, Patronus' I mean" "And mines a male, what does that say about me?"

"Yeah well I don't know. Ask Hermione, she knows more than me"

"Hermione's big on this shit too?"

"Hell yes she is, she tried getting me to read 'Bills and Tune' or something, but they aren't as good as Witch-Lit"

Harrie snorted remembered how much Hermione had tried to sell her on Mills and Boon books when they were younger, Harrie just hadn't been on for them…Maybe she would be now? She wondered how much a male soul fragment inside her for most of her life had affected her in different ways, maybe that explained why she had always been a bit of a gender neutral for so long. She shuddered thinking about it.

"Wait but if that's true why isn't everyone out there look for their rainbow matcher?"

"Because it's like a myth now. Like the 'deathly hallows' or 'the hopping pot', not everything is real" Ginny said, Harrie looked away from her with an odd expression on her face and Harrie breathed a sigh of relief when Ginny obviously just thought she was not buying any of this stuff and accused "How can you not like that idea? Someone who was made just for you?"

Happy to stay clear of any talk of the 'Deathly Hallows', Harrie asked rather quickly

"What if they are happy with someone else when you meet them? Or gay or a dickhead or dead?"

"They…no…You are thinking too hard about this, its just like the happily ever after everyone wants. A person who is everything you want, and you are everything to them"

"That could be any good relationship though"

"It's deeper than that. Oh, forget it, it's obviously too much for your tiny brain" Ginny said giving Harrie another knee nudge

"Sounds like it" Harrie said smirking

"I have a theory that if you had been a boy or lesbian, we would totally be seven stranders" Ginny announced suddenly, Harrie stared at her in disbelief "How do you figure that?"

"I just do" The red head said with a shrug, "You should have had a dick, then I wouldn't be waiting on this fucking pregnancy test" she added with a wave of her hand at the for mentioned vial

"Dude if I had a dick you wouldn't be able to walk straight" Harrie blurted trying to lighten the mood

"As if you could out fuck me" Ginny said with a playful glare

Harrie turned her nose up haughtily "We will never know now"

"Can't you just picture us? You short and sexy with a beard though because yum, and me with our three children" Ginny said wistfully

"Only three?" Harrie challenged her eye brow raised

Ginny nodded emphatically "Yeah, no way would I go for a Weasley score. Two boys and a girl, dark haired though the girl would be a mini me, but with your eyes"

Harrie huffed in amazement "Good god woman, how much thought did you put into this? Go on then what would we call these three kids of ours?" she asked

"I would let you name them because of your wonder cock would just have me screaming yes to anything you ever asked of me" Ginny said jovially

"Naturally" Harrie spread her hands in the acknowledgment that her husbandly duties would be something for the record books.

"Knowing how noble and sentimental you are, they would be named for your parents or probably Dumbledore"

"Not Fred?" Harrie asked surprised

"Nah it goes without saying the next Fred with be Georges" Ginny replied, smiling wistfully thinking about her lost brother

Harrie smiled sadly thinking that that sounded fair "Sounds like a swell little life I would have had"

"Yeah except you had to go and spoil it all by doing something stupid like being a chick"

"Add it to my list of stupid deeds" Harrie implored, resting her head back against a towel.

"So, who's the other possibility?" Harrie asked her curiosity getting the better of her

Ginny sighed "Aaron Ashwin"

"The Puff beater?" Harrie asked, trying to remember which one he was

The red head nodded

"He's fit" Harrie admitted, rubbing some moisturizer on her arms that smelled like vanilla ice cream

"Yes, he is. I like him…A lot" Ginny agreed, organizing the various bottles of shampoos, soaps and whatever else that she had lined up along the edge of the bath

"So, is he like an on the side type of thing or are you and Dean…?" Harrie trailed off not really knowing how to phrase what she was asking

Ginny started playing with a fraying thread on her jumping, and shrugged "Kind of a 'he was nice to me and definitely isn't into dudes' kind of thing"

That comment had Harries jaw dropping "You think Deans into dudes?"

Ginny shrugged "I think he might be yeah. He likes to role play…a lot"

"Role play?" Merlin did Harrie really want to know?

"Yeah, just silly stuff mostly just sometimes…it's just weird" Ginny murmured as she got a far away look in her eye obviously thinking about something that Harrie didn't know if she wanted to ask about, so she tentatively asked, "A good weird?" just to ease her thoughts

"Oh yeah, just I think he would like it more if I had a dick" Ginny replied with a shrug and asked with a smirk "What's Malfoy into?"

Harrie thought about it then said "Me?"

Ginny gave her a look "Aside from that, any kinks?"

"Not that I have noticed…well he's very forceful I guess, and he has a thing for 'cream pie' which is really fucking hot because he makes this kind of growl when I..." Harrie met the redhead's eye at that and at the look of incredulity hurriedly added "It's hot and I like everything we do" blushing slightly.

Ginny gave her a knowing smirk "That's good, I would have to kick his blonde arse otherwise"

The red head said suddenly "Aaron likes public stuff like in the library, the hallways even once in the great hall"

Harrie laughed "Really?" thinking to her own adventure in the great hall.

"Yep, good thing we can out run Filch" Ginny said dismissively

"So, you don't think it will go anywhere?" Harrie asked and dismayed at the way in which Ginny's face fell at the mention of the other Gryffindor.

"Maybe? I've got to give Dean the official flick first" She replied distantly

They fell into a silence that wasn't exactly awkward, but it was stilted because neither girl really knew what else to say at this point without making Ginny feel worse. Lucky they were saved from speaking when the tempus charm buzz.

"Moment of truth" Harrie said, getting to her feet and exiting the bath and giving Ginny a hand up, before they both hovered tensely above the vial waiting for the colour to change. They stood there still as statues staring at the small vial

"What colour are we hoping for?" Harrie asked tentatively, not really sure what her friend was hoping for right now

Ginny bit her thumb nail "What colour is not pregnant?" she asked not taking her eyes from the vial as it started to swirl.

"Pink" Harrie said abruptly, her voice sounded deafening in the suspenseful quiet.

The two girls watched as it slowly changed to a vivid pink.

"…Pink…that's good then" Ginny trailed off, picking up the vial and looking at it close up, as though it would suddenly change to something else. Harrie put her hand on Ginny's back

"You hesitated" She said gently

"No, I didn't" Ginny denied, tipping out the vial and bundling up the discarded rubbish and empty vial into the sink.

Harrie wished she had Hermione nearby to be the supportive one "Yeah you did…don't we want it pink?"

Ginny shrugged, huffing slightly "It wouldn't have been the end of the world if it wasn't pink, I suppose," Harrie turned the younger girl to face her and tucked some of her red mane behind her ear, her expression sympathetic.

"But it's good it wasn't because yikes me having a baby in seventh year? I'm happy it's pink" Ginny said, voice quiet

Harrie looked at her friend's rather pouty expression "So you are ok with pink then?" It turned out to be more of a question, but Ginny nodded in response, even as she looked crest fallen.

"Give me a hug, you silly sausage" Harrie said resignedly pulling the red head into an embrace

"I am actually happy I'm not up the duff" Ginny said after a while, even as her eyes watered and her breath hitched. Harrie shushed her "Look on the bright side, we can get drunk on the eggnog now"


	18. Chapter 18

"Present time everybody, Mum says move it or your presents go to me" George's voice came blaring through the house and after checking that Ginny looked less like she had just been crying, they made their way down stairs. When they appeared on the stairs Ron smiled at them "There you are, is everything alright?" he asked, his worried blue eyes on his sister.

"Yeah I was just showing Harrie my new tampons" Ginny said and Harrie laughed at the look of revulsion on her friend's face.

"Sick" He shuddered and lead them into the tiny living room that was practically overflowing with Weasleys. Mr. Weasley was sitting in an armchair while Mrs. Weasley perched on the arm, George was sitting on the brick hearth, laughing with Charlie who was sprawled out on the floor. Percy was being engaged in conversation with Bill on the large settee, with Fleur on his lap. Ron sat crossed legged on the floor near the Christmas tree, patting the floor beside him, Harrie shook her head slightly at him, she didn't want to sit there it was like the center of the room, but when she made to drift further away from the tree Ginny gave her a playful shove and Harrie went and sat beside Ron, even as she felt like she was intruding.

"Right this one is for you Harrie" Ron said smiling broadly as he handed her a bright red present.

"I can't go first" Harrie blurted. What was with Ron today? He never made her be this much 'on show' as it were at his house, he always let her be on the edge of events. Happy to be there but slightly awkward to be intruding on family events.

"Nonsense of course you can dear" Mrs. Weasley urged her, smiling at her affectionately

Harrie opened the gift-wrapped box and was surprised to see a scroll and a clock hand with her name and picture on it. She ran her finger along her picture, who waved at her shyly. She picked up the parchment, slipping the silken ribbon off it and felt her lip trembling as she read the document

"As of this day, the wizarding world here by acknowledges Harelayna Lily Potter as the adopted child of Arthur Septimus Weasley and Margaret Muriel Weasley nee Prewett.

Adopted sister of William Arthur Weasley, Charles Arcturus Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, The Late Fredric Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Lucretia Weasley. By honour, love, magic and might shall it be"

Harrie looked up to find the room all looking at her as she struggled not to cry. Arthur spread his hands out "You were always one of us Harrie"

"Yeah we thought we best make it official" Bill said giving her a smile, Fleur dabbed at her eyes "Oui, it's just so, how do you say? Raccord? Welcome mon cherie"

"I always wanted another sister" Charlie said winking at her, Harrie laughed trying not to break into full out tears. Her heart was bounding in her chest and if felt like she couldn't breathe

"I've got the hair dye on standby" George added, winking at her and raising his mug at her

Harrie looked at Ron and he just shrugged "It's not like we needed the piece of paper" he said giving her a nudge with his elbow, looking self-conscious.

"Yes, welcome to the Weasleys Harrie" Percy said, clearing his throat suspiciously, George threw a box of tissues at him.

"I'm just happy not to be the only girl" Ginny added.

Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her cheeks, dabbing at them with an embroidered hanky "We know it's rather late, we had wanting to do this for years, but what with all that awfulness…then we weren't sure if you would even agree, though we still wanted to give you the choice…then you and Fre..Fred it seemed…but just know you are loved and you will always hold a place with us here.." Molly said trying to seem a flood of tears

Harrie put the scroll back into the box and pulled Mrs. Weasley into a hug stemming her words.

"You really want me?" Harrie asked quietly yet the whole room heard her and they all rushed to answer her at once, the noise was nearly deafening but Harrie got the gist of what was being said, a resounding YES.

"Of course, we do my darling girl, how could anyone not want you" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice hitching.

"I'd love to be part of your family" Harrie mumbled into Mrs. Weasleys neck.

"It's Molly, or Mum if you like, alright?" Mrs. Weasley told her cupping Harries cheek, Harrie nodded as she laughingly took a tissue from Percy's offered box.

"Well least now I don't feel bad giving you this" Harrie said, handing a heavy envelope over to Molly. Molly opened the envelope and paled dramatically, Arthur looked over his wife's shoulder "What is it dear?" he said before he too paled reading the missive.

"Harrie, we can't accept this" Arthur's voice was anything but steady

"You've lost your mind" Molly said not looking up from the parchment

Charlie snorted and took the parchment from his Mum's froze fingers "Holy shit" was all he said, and he sat up onto his knees, mouth hanging open. George took it out of Charlies hand, looked at Harrie in disbelief saying "Woahhh Harrie have I told you how much I love you lately"

Bill read it next and just got the same look of shock as his father, handing it to Percy who spluttered and just kept rereading it, until Ginny snatched it off him and she and Ron read it together.

"Oh, my fucking god" Ginny said, Ron's eyes boggled "Mate…seriously?"

"Fffhat does it say?" Fleur demanded, look between all the worried faces and Harrie's slightly embarrassed one

Bill, having been handed the parchment by a numb Ron again answered his wife as no one else seemed able to form words "Harrie, has given Mum and Dad… a million galleons"

Fleur dropped the cup of eggnog she was holding, her hands coming up to cover her mouth "mon dieu! tu as perdu la tête"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Charlie muttered getting to his feet "Anyone for fire whiskey?"

There was a resounding noise of everyone saying yes again.

"Happy Christmas Weasleys" Harrie said laughing at everyone's gob smacked looks.

When Christmas dinner was served, Harrie looked on in amazement as Bill and Charlie magically extended the kitchen to fit them all in around the massive oak table.

"Too cold outside to set up out there" Arthur said to Harrie, as they sat down gesturing to the darkened winter evening out the window.

Everyone took their seats and using multiple hovering charms Molly and Fleur soon had the table groaning under so much food that Harrie thought Molly could give the Hogwarts house elves a run for their money in making Feasts. It was to everyone's surprise however when George cleared his throat to get everyone's attention

"To those that are here, to those who aren't and to those we wish could be" George said rising his goblet up in toast. Everyone took a moment to remember Fred and everyone else who was missing. Molly put her arm around her son and lifted her goblet with her other hand "Happy Christmas everyone"

A chorus of agreements and Christmas sentiments filled the room as everyone tucked into the amazing meal Molly had cooked for them all. There was Turkey, golden and delicious, a ham with a burnish glaze, studded with cloves. Mounds of roast vegetables, jugs of gravy, picture perfect looking pies and a basket over following with freshly baked rolls.

The meal was eaten with many smiles and lots of laughter as George handed out WW crackers that set of miniature fireworks above the winner and contained full sized novelty hats and random wizarding games or gag items. Just went everyone was full and feeling sleepy, Molly gave a wave of her wand and pudding started lining up on the long table.

Dessert if possible, looked even better, there were puddings, a gigantic trifle, jellies shining like jewels in all sorts of amazing shapes and an impressive looking yule log sponge cake. Not to mention the plates of fruit pies, fudges and shortbread biscuits.

Amazingly everyone forgot how full they had been seeing all the sweet treats.

"Harrie dear are you sure?' Molly asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Harrie dropped her head into her arms, staring at the wood grain of the table before sitting up again and saying "Yes Molly. I am sure, I want to give it to you." She reached across the table and patted the Weasley matriarch reassuringly on her hand "Please just accept it"

After the shock had worn off and Christmas dinner (or feast more like it, Molly had once again made enough food for an army of people) had been eaten, most of the group had retired to sleep off their food induced exhaustion, leaving Harrie, Molly and Fleur sitting at the table sharing a post mass clean up cup of tea.

"Mere, Harrie az told us, you must be accepting it" Fleur said flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder, standing up and putting her empty mug into the sink

"bonne nuit, joyeux Noël" The French woman said, pausing to plant twin kisses on Molly's cheek and blowing a kiss across the table to Harrie.

"I best head home too. Thanks for having me" Harrie stood up from the table, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. It had been a long day; a lot had happened in a short space of time but Harrie deemed it to be the best Christmas she had ever had.

"Don't be silly, this is home to you too now you know. You sure you don't want to stay the night?"

Harrie was tempted, she enjoyed being with the family in the cozy crooked house but maybe it was just a habit of a life time, she was longing for some solitude in her own bed.

"I have a friend coming over tomorrow, so I best be there" Harrie said looking around for her jumping that she had taken off earlier

"Well look after yourself" Molly said sternly. Harrie's checks flushed with pleasure at her motherly concern

Much bustling and noise had the other household members who were awake, hugging Harrie and saying goodbye.

Harrie turned around just as she got to the apparition boundary, waving at the gathering of red heads who were braving the cold just to see her off. Her family, she thought happily before spinning on the spot and cracking away.

Harrie paced back and forth casting nervous glances at the fireplace. Draco was meant to be arriving day. She didn't know if she was excited or terrified.

Draco hesitated his hand hovering over the floo powder, he was expected at Harrie's house and he couldn't decide if his heart was racing in anticipation or terror. His Mother, turned him with a tender hand to his cheek and he felt guilty when he saw that her eyes were swimming with tears

"I will miss you my Dragon"

"I'll miss you too Mum" He said, giving his Mum a final hug that he would never admit but was longer than any he had given before and he clung onto her slender frame tight.

"Well, do not keep her waiting" Narcissa said, wiping her eyes delicately and giving him an encouraging smile as he stepped into the fireplace

"The Pottery" Draco wondered if he imagined it, but he thought his Mum had given a gasp of surprise as he whooshed out of sight.

"You came" Her voice soothed his nerves and his face broke out into a dazzling smile as he stepped out of the fireplace, closing the gap between them in three long-legged strides.

Wow, his smile made her knees weak. Why was he so gorgeous? Harrie felt giddy just looking at him

"Worried I wouldn't?" he pulled her softly into his hard chest and Harrie slid her arms around his waist. It wasn't until she was back in his arms that he let himself acknowledge just how much he had missed her. It was like he was incomplete without her.

"Merlin I've missed you" He growled as he lowered his head taking her mouth in a gentle kiss. Their lips moved against each other with increasing heat. Only breaking apart when the need for air dictated, they did.

With a deep groan Draco swept Harrie up against him and walking them over to the settee. Groaning his approval when her legs wrapped around his waist till, she was flush against his already painful erection. He lowered her down onto the cushions, their lips fused together even as the both started tearing each other's clothes from each other's bodies.

Soon Draco was running his hands along the smooth skin of her legs, his gaze locked onto her boundless breasts and he groaned as he lowered his head pulling on rosy peak into his mouth.

Harrie moaned hopelessly grinding her hips in wanton abandonment.

"In me...I need you inside me" She panted as one of his hands slid from her ankle up to thigh, she felt him smirk her nipple slipping out of his mouth as his fingers dancing across her hip, to rest above the apex of her thighs.

"Is that right?" He asked playfully, pushing his hand hard against her pussy but not breaching her, just letting her feel the pressure of his warm skin. She rocked her hips up desperately trying to get him to move

"Don't tease me Draco" Harrie mewled her hand dropping to wrap around his hard shaft, he dropped his head at the movement of her hand, moaning when she squeezed him.

"But I like teasing you" He said against her mouth as he took hers in more scorching kisses. His middle finger feeling the silken wetness of her arousal, pooling at her entrance. He let his finger dip into her core, he shuddered at the silken gloving grip her body had on his digit, merlin he needed her.

Harrie rolled her hips trying to force him into action, she felt like she was on fire, like she would die if he didn't fill her soon.

"Please fuck me…" She all but begged him, her hand pulling his cock towards where she needed to feel him

"If you insist" He said looking down into her green eyes and thrusting into her fully, watching as her head flung back, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream as he pulled his hips back and started moving within her silken heat.

The lay together panting, occasionally exchanging smiling kisses as they got their bodies back under control.

"Thank you for my presents by the way" Draco said, kissing his way down Harries arm, giving a teasing lick at her wrist before moving back up

"I saw them and thought of you" She said, sighing softly at the teasing brush of his lips against her skin

"Where did you get the book? If you do not mind me asking" He asked, his mouth moving across her collarbone, he nipped slightly at the ridge before drifting lower placing kisses along her breast bone, growling in appreciation when her rosy nipples came into his sight

"One of my vaults" Harrie uttering breathily as his tongue swirled

He hovered above her nipple, wetting it with the tip of his tongue, watching how it gleamed "One of them?" he asked before pulling the little cherry into his mouth

"Ahhhhh Yeah, I have a few" She cried even as she bucked towards him

"I've got some presents for you, you know" He continued his journey down, pausing to run his tongue in and around her tiny belly button, loving the way she muscles quivered underneath him

"I need you to unshrink them for me I'm afraid" He asked somewhat hesitantly moving away from her to be able to reach his discarded coat which held his shrunken items.

"It's a bit beyond my wandless magic. I had a house elf do it for me" She did what he asked without commenting and Draco had the self-deprecating thought of thinking if their situations had been reversed if he would have done so. Maybe not to this girl he added looking into her green eyes and wishing he could proclaim to the world that she was his.

He handed Harrie four presents wrapped in gold with red ribbon, "Happy Christmas Harrie"

She smiled broadly replying "Happy Christmas too you to Draco" as she accepted the gifts. Harrie would like to say she opened her gifts with a cool sophistication, but she didn't. Harrie ripped into the paper on the first gift, looking at the smooth surface of a jeweler's case. She looked at him smiling before she lifted the hinged lid. Inside was a silver bracelet, picking it up carefully underneath there were about twenty tiny circles of silver that seemed to shiver slightly with magical intent.

She looked up at Draco questioningly

He explained "They will turn into the charms at your touch"

There was a stag, a doe, an otter, a jack russell, a wolf, a phoenix, a weasel, a bear, a meerkat, a hare, one of twin magpies and she laughed at one that started taking shape in her hand…

"A grim?" He asked slightly concerned, when he saw its final shape

She shook her head looking at the tiny beast with longing "It's my godfather's form, it's some kind of wolf hound I think"

"Odd collection of beasts" He said wondering who the hell they all represented "They are your guardians tokens"

Harrie looked at him in confusion "My guardians?"

He took the bracelet from her, slipping it around her wrist and doing the clasp explaining softly "Its old folk law, it is believed that every person's magic keeps an image of those who would protect them. These are the ones your magic has chosen as your strongest. They will bring you luck. Do you know who they all are?"

Harrie nodded, most of them anyway she thought to herself, she had an inkling of who the meerkat was though she would have to check.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" She said softly, her fingers tracing over the little face of the doe

She pointed at the remaining silver discs asking, "What about them?"

"They will change over time if your magic deems it necessary" He said thinking of the pedant he had at home that held his charms, there was only four on his one, his mother's ashera cat, his father's peacock, his grandfather's eagle and Blaise's mouflon.

Harrie moved her wrist around watching her charms jiggle, every now and then one of the animals would shift slightly she watched with pure delight as the stag pawed at the air and the meerkat moved its head back rapidly as though looking for danger.

"But wait, there's more" Harrie said pulling the three other resized presents towards herself.

In the second box was a book nearly as old as the one she had given him, she gently opened the cover and saw it was a book about spells and dueling

Call her paranoid but years of having Hermione as a friend meant Harrie was at times wearing of being given books, she carefully turned some of the pages looking at the hand tipped illustrations "Wow, this looks amazing" She was happy to see that this book was one she would definitely read, already looking with interest at one of the spells. He put it to one side and opened another box, this one held

"Quidditch stuff! Wow….this stuff is amazing!" She cried enthusiastically running her fingers along the leather shields, arm guards and gloves, leg guards, boots and a set of golden snitches.

"Thank you so much!" She enthused as she tried on the gloves, they shrunk slightly as she pulled them on. Self-resizing charm meant they were expensive. They were remarkably light weight. Harrie beamed, she loved quidditch leathers and these truly spectacular if you were into that kind of thing.

"You are welcome. Thought you best have the best at your try outs" He said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Harrie gave a girlish sigh of appreciation at the look of heated possession he gave her.

"The last one I confess to being more for me than you" Draco said smirking at her look of intrigue

She took the lid of the last box, lifting a layer of tissue and felt herself blush at what was in there

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, his breath tickling her neck as he kissed her shoulder

Harrie lifted the lacy bodice of what she could only recognize as some sort of fancy underwear "I…I've never worn suspenders before" She uttered her voice hitching as his kisses grew bolder.

"Your body was made to be in French lace" He told her, slipping the box out of her grasp letting it tumble to the floor, his mouth moving up her neck, pausing at her pulse point, where he licked the fluttering skin there. Harrie burned with arousal as she pictured herself wearing it just for him, and his hands peeling it from her. This was going to be a fun week.

Harrie led the way into the seating room, carrying a bowl of chocolate malt balls (a personal favorite) Draco was carrying a tumbler of fire whiskey and a decanter which he placed onto the coffee table. It was late and they had just finished a late supper, having spent most of the day in her bed. She took one corner of the settee, he took the other. The fire was the only light in the room.

"Ask a question and we both have to answer honestly" Her green eyes shone in the firelight and she stretched lazily her small bare foot rubbing up his leg, Draco felt the fingers of lust spreading through him like vines from a tentacular plant and he growled stilling her seeking toes.

"Ask your questions or I will take you back upstairs" The way she worried her lower lip meant that she was just as close to begging him to take her again, reason won out though.

"Favorite food?"

"Sweet would be anything chocolate, savory would be scallops" Her nose wrinkled, he rolled his eyes "You are such a commoner Potter, what pray tell is yours? Treacle tart?" He asked helping himself to her chocolate

The rose blooming on her cheeks were more telling than a spoken response and he chuckled, taking another sip from his tumbler of fire whiskey. Who knew that Harrie Potter would have such good taste in whiskey?

"Favorite subject?" He asked the woman in front of him, watching the firelight throw flickering shadows around the room

"It was defense, though this year I think charms. Let me guess, potions is yours?" She reached forwards and snagged another handful of round chocolates from the bowl between them. He nodded briefly, closing his fingers around her ankle as her wandering toes started making their way up his leg again.

She pouted "Typical Slytherin answer, First crush?"

"Adeline Augustine"

"Who the hell is Adeline Augustine?" Harrie asked tossing a chocolate up into the air and catching it with her open mouth. Draco shook his head in defeat, there was nothing about this girl that he didn't find utterly irresistible.

"She was two years ahead of us, she should have been Slytherin seeker if it wasn't for Marcus being a chauvinist, she was also incredibly gifted at hexes" He said with remembered distain at the unfairness of his quidditch captain.

Her smiled widen at that "Mine was a boy called Jeremiah Stropp"

Pale brows rose in confusion "Unfortunate name, who is he?"

"A boy I went to primary school with, he gave me an apple when my cousin stole my lunch once. Was the first time anyone shared with me like that"

Draco frowned at the thought of Harrie being so lonely as a child that she would grow fond of someone for giving her a piece of fruit.

"Favorite thing you own?" He asked

"My cloak probably, it was my Dads. Yours?"

"My Grandfather gave me a very special journal when I got accepted to Hogwarts, it has a silver dragon on it and it only responds to my touch…. or maybe my new broom" He added with a grin

Her face lit up at the mention of her gift to him "Sounds fancy, favorite season and holiday and why"

Draco thought for a moment before answering "I have always liked the Winter months and Halloween is my favorite. When my Grandfather was alive, I used to go spend a few weeks with him during the winter, also for Halloween. It was one of the few times I could act like a child without my parents seeing" He smiled conspiratorially at the brunette and drunk the rest of his drink, reaching down for the bottle and pouring himself another one

"I like winter, I like being cold, to look forward to being in bed or having a hot chocolate" She smiled sweetly and stretched like a cat before continuing, "and Christmas wins hands down for me, ever since I came to Hogwarts, they have been fantastic every year"

"Something you would change about yourself?" He asked, thinking of how much he would have changed only last year, yet deciding that if this girl in front of him liked him maybe he wasn't all bad.

Harrie grimaced "My name. Harelayna? Really? What the hell were my parents even thinking"

"Do you know what it means?" Draco asked

"Something ugly no doubt to match it" She said her voice grumbly

"Your name is not ugly. It's beautiful. Harelayna is a German name, it is derived from _heri_ meaning 'army, warrior' and '_wald_' to rule'. It suits you completely. Who ever thought to butcher it to 'Harrie' is the crazy one" He said

Harrie snorted "Warrior to rule? Great. The shortening was my God father's doing" She smiled sadly and played with the silver signet ring she had on her right hand that he knew were one of the last gifts Sirius Black had ever given her and as far as he knew she had never taken it off. "He said I suited a short and sweet name because I was both"

Draco watched with interest the way her emotions quickly shadowed her eyes as she thought of the God Father, he knew nothing about him even though they were related on his mother's side. He hoped his answer would bring back her happiness, merlin when had he gotten so soft?

"I would change my hair colour"

She looked shocked and then turned her head on the side appraising him "Why don't you then?"

"Believe it or not my hair resists change. I can change it for small amounts of time and then it changes back"

Harrie told him considering "You wouldn't be a Malfoy without the blonde hair"

"That's why I would change it" he said a note of bitterness in his voice

Harrie stared at him and playfully nudged him with her small foot "Well just for the record, I like your blonde-ness" His large hand gripped her foot and caressed the smoothness of her ankle bone "And I adore your name" He uttered as he lifted her foot to kiss the ankle he had just been admiring.

"On the heels of your question, what is your favourite body part?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in challenge,

"My eyes probably" She answered, wriggling her foot in his grasp

He agreed with that sentiment, she really did have specular eyes, the colour was nearly unreal with its clarity.

"Or maybe my tits" She mutter thoughtfully, cupping them and pushing them up. He watched the delightful roll and bounce of her boobs "I couldn't agree more"

Harrie threw her head back and laughed heartily, thoroughly enjoying herself. It was freeing being like this with him, it was like the world had narrowed to just them. Maybe it was just because Harrie had never really got to have anything just of her own but that is how she felt spending time with Draco. That these moments belong to her and no one else.

"What about you?" She asked quietly, watching the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed his whiskey and the way his fingers cradled the glass. His blonde hair in the firelight, his grey eyes freed from their usual mask. He was hers right at this minute, no one else had a claim to him but her.

"My jawline" Draco said after contemplating his answer. He once would have said his eyes and his hair as they marked him as his father's son but now, he wasn't sure he wanted those reminders everyday of his life.

"What the fuck? Your jawline really?" Harrie gave him a mystified look.

He shrugged, smirking "I always thought it was my best feature. But tell me Harrie, what part of me do you favor?" he asked playfully

"Your mouth" She waited till he took another mouthful of whiskey before adding "Or your dick"

As expected, he spluttered into his glass at her remark, shaking his head at her.

"Purely for pleasure purposes I suppose?" he retorted

"Your mouth is where your emotions show the most. You smirk when something amuses you, you get a little line that creases your lower lip when you're thinking and you sneer so beautifully when something pisses you off" Harrie spoke quietly, but saw her words had a significant reaction because he suddenly looked lighter somehow.

This girl made him feel…free. There was no other way to describe how he was when he was with her, nothing else mattered but being with her. It dawned on Draco that he didn't know enough about her, he wanted to know everything.

"What's your family like?" he asked

"Not your turn" She said giving him a fake smile, he was astonished that he could tell the difference between her differing looks and suddenly in dawned on him that perhaps Harrie Potter didn't have the loving, hero worshipping family he always assumed she did.

"Bullies, my family are bullies. Well my cousin was alright the last time I saw him." She added wonderingly, then admitted "But his parents hate magic nearly as much as they hate me" Harrie said flippantly, repositioning herself so she could reach the packet of chocolate on the occasional table.

Draco was lost for words, hearing the levels of resentment in her voice shocked him, admittedly this wasn't the first time she had alluded to having a bad childhood. He wanted her to explain what had her early years had been like, he could remember her in that robe shop being tiny, pale and timid but had thought that was just general nerves that any eleven-year-old would have. He remembered hearing a rumor in second year that she had been 'rescued' by the Weasleys but thought that was just exaggerated bullshit making the rounds.

"You don't want to talk about your Father, do you?" Harrie demanded giving him a challenging look, she knew that he would be as reluctant to speak of his family as she was about hers. How did one explain that she had spent her formative years being treated…how she was. Harrie didn't like the term 'abused' or 'neglected' which Hermione always liked to call her family's treatment of her. She had just been…there. Unwanted and resented. She gave herself a mental shake, she had accepted that she wasn't treated like a normal kid, she knew that making a kid sleep in a cupboard wasn't good child rearing. But she also knew that dwelling on the past just made her angry, and she didn't want to feel like that way anymore.

"Enough, anyway you cheater, it was meant to be my question. So, your best friend is?" Harrie asked

Sensing that to inquire more about family would just lead to having to answer his own unwanted questions, he told her "Blaise, with Pansy coming in a close second" he took a sip of his drink, savoring the burn the whiskey gave him.

"Why were you always with Crabbe and Goyle then?" Harrie asked, trying to remember a time during their earlier years at Hogwarts when she saw the blonde out of the other two's company.

Draco shrugged "Parental expectations"

Harrie didn't think she wanted to hear the story behind that. For all the pureblood family pride and honor that she heard about it, seemed more like children growing up being told how to act, who to hang out with and generally turning into cold distant people who were afraid to show emotion.

Draco wondered if he could really put into words the way he was forced into maintain a 'friendship' (and he used that term loosely) with two boys who could barely make conversation and who had a disturbing passion of hurting weaker things for sport. His friendship with Blaise, who had been just as obsessed with comic books, brooms and marbles as he had as a child, was something completely at odds from what he had endured with Greg and Vince. His Father had spoke of image and intimidation when he had insisted on afternoons spent in their company.

"Blaise is…great" He said simply, smiling at the thought of his friend who had always tried his hardest to get Draco to live.

"No need to say who your best friends are so most embarrassing memory?" He asked, taking one of the chocolates from out her hand, which earned him a very cute pout for his efforts.

"Oh man, okay. I got my….monthly at my relatives, the first time I had ever gotten one away from Hogwarts and having to take my Aunts ummm…feminine products" Draco grimaced internally at the subject of this story, why did girls think these things needed mentioning aloud? Harrie looked at his mockingly (Thinking all men were the same when it came to 'women's problems" but continued with her story anyway "…and getting caught by my Uncle who thought I was stealing and started shouting and threating to call the police and then having to show him what I had hidden behind my back. I think he was more embarrassed than me to be honest, anyway my cousin did the nicest thing ever and went and bought me a whole heap of things, enough for like ten people, his face bright red all he said was "let me know if you need more". Sweetest thing he had ever done for me" Harrie thought of her cousin, wondering what he was doing out of school. Was he still living at home? He had changed, the dementor had changed him…not for the first time she wondered at what he had seen and heard when the specters of discord attacked them back in fifth year. Draco's voice returned her to the room, and she smiled at his response

"Sounds very chivalrous of your cousin, your Uncle sounds like an arsehole. What else?" Draco was really enjoying hearing about her life. It seemed way more interesting that his own, even if it created more questions for him to ask. She was like a drug for him, the more he had of her the harder it was to be without her. He took another fortifying sip of his drink

"I walked in on the Weasleys once" Harrie said

He choked on his drink and coughed violently "Sick"

Harrie just laughed "It was far worse for Ron, they were in the kitchen at the time, don't think he could stomach eating at the table for a month"

"Poor Weasley"

"What about yours?" She asked

Draco considered his options "Oh, there are many, my Grandmother walking in on me wanking is one"

"Jesus, least you could have just covered up" Harrie said

"I wish, I was fully naked in front of my mirror. Nearing climax, I might add" He shuddered in remembered shame

Harrie roared with laughter "And you are so noisy too"

"I'm noisy? You can talk, you even make sex noises when you eat. It is very distracting"

"Why were you in front of the mirror?" She asked trying to pull off a serious look, but her laughter was breaking through

"Research" was his one word answer

That had her in fits of laughter again and it made a warm fuzzy feeling he had no name for start to unfurl in his chest.

"What's your Patronus?" She asked suddenly, her cheeks a lovely rosy pink.

"That is one of the few spells I have not yet mastered, yours is a stag is it not?" He looked loathed to admit a failing in front of his once enemy.

"Yes, it is. Like my Dads animagus form"

"Scared the magic out of me when you cast it in third year. Plus, I got weeks of cleaning out caldrons without magic for my trouble" Her laughter rung out and Draco fought a losing battle before joining her, loving the sensation. How long had it been since he had been truly happy with someone else? Years he decided.

"Poor little Draco having to use his hands" Her greens eyes sparkled, and Draco felt a little more of himself being lost to her.

"Would you like to know my form?" He asked softly his grey eyes tender wanting to share something secret with her

"You're an animagus?" She asked eagerly. Draco chuckled softy and fleetingly at the note of wonder that entered her voice when she learnt something new

Without moving an inch, the blonde form sitting beside her disappeared and in his place sat a large bird, with a sharply curving beak and sleek feathers the colour of Draco's white blonde hair with darker feathers at the tips, it turned towards her and gave some small chirps and she tentatively reach out her hand to stroke his head. She gasped at how soft he was, he fluttered his wings and changed back into a man.

"You are amazing. I've never seen a falcon that colour"

He looked at her astonished "I am surprise you could recognize me, many can't. I'm a gyrfalcon"

"I've always liked falcons, they are amazing" Her thoughts drifted to a time when she spent long hours in a gloomy cupboard reading a book about birds, longing for wings to be able to fly away.

"My Grandfather had one, nastiest bird ever, tried to take a chunk out of me more than once. He was impressive though"

"How long have you been able to shift? and I am assuming you aren't registered."

"I taught myself last year to escape how I felt at home. You would be right with that assumption"

"Can you teach me how to become an animagus?"

"I can give you the book that taught me. It is more feeling yourself change, losing yourself somehow. We can try while I am here if you like. You might even be able to bypass the mandrake leaf thing completely. I only did that part of the time, tastes like absolute arse"

"Really? Do you get to pick what you change into?"

"No, well not with any conscious thought. I was pleased to be a gyrfalcon nonetheless I did not choose it. My magic chose the creature most compatible with my magical signature and undoubtedly I just did not want to be a human anymore"

They both fell silent at the remembered awfulness that was last year. Harrie could only imagine how horrible it must have been to have Voldemort in residence in your own home and watching all you thought you knew crumble, even your parents.

"First kiss?" He broke the silence, trying to lighten the mood, Harrie smiled in acknowledgment

"Male or Female" She relished the look of surprise that appeared on his face

"Did not think you had it in you Potter. Who were they?"

"Ron and Hermione" Her cheeks flushed, and Draco's mouth nearly dropped open in his surprise, but years of pure blood upbringing caused his jaw to merely tighten.

"How did you and Granger come to be kissing? I hope it was not for Weasleys benefit"

"What? no, you can't repeat this to anyone, especially Ron, Hermione kind of jumped me one night said she was testing a theory"

"Weasley does not surprise me, Granger however certainly does, though the way you are blushing would suggest it was not just the one kiss you shared. Mine was Adeline, she kissed me in second year, later she was my first of everything else"

"Really? When was this?" Harrie asked popping more chocolate into her mouth

He grabbed one too crunching it before replying "After the Yule Ball"

Harrie choked slightly "Fourth year?! What the fuck?"

The Slytherin just shrugged "We cannot all have high moral standards"

"None of that! how, when, why?" Harrie said counting of the words on her fingers

"My foolish attempt at self-denial, proved without doubt something I had long tried to deny. Adeline was there and more than willing to amuse me for a while"

"What were you trying to deny?" She asked

"That I wasn't attracted to you" He replied

Harrie felt her mouth drop open in surprise and a half-melted chocolate fell out of her mouth down onto her chest. His customary smirk played across his face but now Harrie would admit she found it a turn on to see it.

"Charming Harrie" He pulled her onto his lap and rearranged them, so she was straddling him, he sucked the chocolate off her skin and her breath caught as his hands brought her into sudden contact with his semi-hard erection.

"You liked me in fourth year?" His tongue had started moving up from her chest to her neck and was tracing lazy patterns on her skin, his voice rumbled against her "No, I did not like you however, I wanted you. You looked exquisite in your green dress, with your hair shining and earrings that sparkled like your eyes. I had never seen you looking more perfect than that moment, except maybe when you fly or when you are coming on my cock"

"Are all Slytherins so poetic?" She spoke softly, leaning back to allow him better access to her throat.

"Just part of my Malfoy charm" He said before capturing her mouth in a savage kiss

The sun shining through the partially drawn curtains was what woke Draco. He looked down and saw rumbled dark hair on his shoulder and half hidden under the white sheets. He flexed his arm, bumping the hair up and down and causing a long low grumble to issue from within the beds hidden depths.

"Go away" Harrie muttered darkly curling deeper into the covers

A sly grin curving his lips he rolled against her tickling her viciously until her laughter filled the room and she begged for mercy. Laying on her stomach she turned her face towards him and using a hand pushed the heavy curtain of her hair away from her face.

"You are so beautiful Harrie" He said softly a note of wonder in his voice

"So are you" She replied shyly, moving closer to him

When she reached his arm, he made to move it away from her, she meet his gaze and he left it were it was, watching her examine it.

She ran her fingers over the raised mark that was what remained of his fading dark mark.

His grey eyes looked troubled as she traced the shape that was once the symbol of his misguided alliance to a terrible evil.

"Does it hurt?" Harrie asked

Draco shook his head "Not anymore" he looked down at the mark bitterly, longing for it to disappear, hating it even more seeing it near her.

Harrie looked up at him again "Meaning it did once?"

He nodded "Very much so" Remembering how much it burned and how it was like a heavy anchor that he could always feel, dragging him into an abyss.

"I'm sorry" She said

He looked stoically "Just another reminder of my stupidity" he wished it wasn't there, he wished he hadn't stood there while it was spelled into his flesh, he wished he had had a choice.

Draco watched in incredulity as Harrie kissed the mark and ran her tongue along it. She stopped in the middle of it, kissing it again and then breathing on it and muttering under her breath. He watched the place where her lips had touched and saw a mark like a lipstick kiss appear on his skin, glowing slightly for a second. It was slightly darker than the scar that was there and stood out in sharp relief and he watched in amazement as the dark mark faded significantly. He found it perverse that instead of being stressed by her behavior, he lay there charmed. Even as he looked at the now faded brand

"What did you do?" He asked running his hand along his arm in disbelief

"Kissed it better" She told him, as though it was simple and he supposed to her it was. This girl who could do unbelieve feats of magic and not know it.

"You are so weird sometimes" He whispered into the room, looking at the way her bottom lip pouted when she smiled.

"All part of my Potter charm" She rolled away from him and stood stretching by the bed. Looking down into her bed, at a sleep rumpled Draco was something she could get used to.

"Anything you want to do this morning?" She called as she walked into the bathroom "Other than me" She added seeing him tenting the blankets with his morning salute

"I am your guest. You have to entertain me" he called to her

She appeared back in the door way, pulling her hair into a pony tail "Well hurry up"

He raised an eyebrow at her, sitting up to get a better look at her nakedness

"Or do I have to fuck myself?" She said with a flirty smile before turning back into the bathroom and he could hear the shower running. Draco didn't think he had ever gotten out of bed so quickly before, amazing what the right incentive did for someone.


	19. Chapter 19

"You don't expect me to use muggle public transport, do you?"

"No, not public transport" Harrie told the blonde as they were putting on their coats. She took a moment to run her hands along his double-breasted black coat that felt unbelievably soft. Not to mention his hard body that she could admit a deep, deep appreciation for. He smirked at her knowingly bending and taking her lips in a soft sweep of lips that promised his own appreciation later. Giving herself a mental shake before she forgot their days plans and just got naked and presented to him. Harrie took his hand and tugged him down into the underground garage that she had transfigured the basement into. She waved her hand and a wall shimmered revealing a very impressive looking silver car.

Even Draco could admit it was a lovely thing, he had seen many muggle vehicles but this one had to be one of the nicest.

"Can you control it?" He asked suddenly nervous because quite clearly Harrie was planning on them going somewhere in it.

"Of course, I got my license during the summer. Didn't even need to modify anyone's memory to do it. I taught myself to drive when I used to be trapped with my relatives during the summers", she thought back to how much fun she had at the Dursleys once Sirius had sent her instructions on how to unlock things and do light spells undetected.

"Did you steal cars?" The blonde asked her suspiciously

Harrie laughed "Borrowed, I never damaged any before you ask. Besides Ron and I drove a car when we were what twelve?"

He looked at her aghast "And crashed if I remember"

She waved away his comment, because really that had been Ron's fault not hers. She walked around and unlocked the doors with a click of a small black button in her hand.

Her face alight she asked, "Scared Malfoy?"

"Yes" The blonde said unashamedly

It took them a while to finally be somewhere open enough to drive at any kind of speed, and Draco could see that Harrie drove like she did anything else. Very well.

"What kind of car is this?" Draco was sorely tempted to buy himself one, it really was very nice.

"An Aston Martin Vantage" She said proudly, running her hands up and down the steer wheel in a way that had him trying to subtly adjust his trousers

"Are all muggle cars like this?" he asked his voice roughened

Harrie gave a laugh "No, this one is a really good one. I will admit I got it because my Uncle had a thing for James Bond and I fell in love with them from the movies"

Draco was none the wiser so asked "James Bond? Movies? as in muggle pictures?"

"He is a spy, general hottie and drives amazing cars. Yes, that is something you need educating on" Harrie explained, swiftly changing lanes to over take a slower vehicle.

"Was it expensive?" Draco grew up surrounded with expensive things, he knew quality when saw it.

"It wasn't the cheapest, but I wanted it" She grinned a very sexy smile and Draco shifted in his seat. Merlin she was intoxicating.

"Can you teach me to drive?" He said suddenly, watching her drive was doing terrible things to him

She looked at him thoughtfully "I can…maybe not in this car though"

"Why not?" He asked somewhat offended

She flashed him a brief look "Ever driven before Draco?"

"Of course, I haven't" he replied haughtily

"Then no" She said flatly

"Please?" his quiet spoken question had him taking her eyes from the road to look at him.

God the eyes, why did he have to have such big eyes when he did that.

"FINE. You best not break my car Malfoy, or I am going to break your face" she said swerving slightly when she looked back at the road

Draco grinned, he loved getting his own way.

"Ok, first thing first. You got three peddles, plant your left one on the left peddle. Keep your other on the middle one for now. It goes C B A. Clutch Brake Accelerator. Hand brake, gear stick, steering wheel, obviously." As Harrie gave a quick rundown of the basics of driving, she pointed to everything. After Harrie was satisfied that Draco could name everything and knew their proper purposes she let him start the car.

"Ok left foot, press the clutch all the way down to the floor, right foot on the brake. Hand brake off, and check you are in neutral. Ok good turn the key…. Ignition"

Draco smiled as the car roared to life, he saw Harrie's grip tighten on the handle above her head and thought it was funny out of all the things that girl had been through that him starting a muggle engine scared her.

"Left foot down, right on the brake, shift into first…Good, left and up. Ok slowly take your foot of the brake, right foot over the accelerator and VERY slowly left your left foot as you press down with your right. Don't worry with practice you get smoother at it. You didn't stall though! I am impressed!" She smiled broadly as they started creeping forward across the empty car park.

"Can I go faster yet?" He said after they had been driving around and around for a few hours, Harrie had yet to let him go faster than a snail's pace well maybe a fast snail but still he wanted to go faster than this!

"Practice cornering some more, and shifting for a bit longer before we speed up"

"We could just put some enchantments on the car." Draco looked at Harrie who just shook her head in amusement.

"I tried that on a car, and it did…strange things to its engine. No magic. Just use your brain" She smiled saucily at him, he growled low in his throat. Why did just a look from her had him nearly tearing the fabric of his trousers? He looked back out the windscreen. Fine muggle it was.

By the time they got back to Grimmauld Place it was well past dinner time. Harrie had decided to further Draco's muggle education by taking a taxi to their next destination. The blonde was not impressed with the taxi and moaned the whole way there. Harrie pointed out to him that if they hadn't spent all day in an Aston Martin he would be just as impressed with the taxi, he gave her a very condescending look and Harrie was reminded that this man had grown up with money. When they arrived Harrie hastily paid the somewhat annoyed driver, smiling in apology at Draco's constant complaints.

"A theatre?" he asked looking up at the building and the bright flashing lights

Harrie shook her head "No, a cinema, action, romance or comedy?"

"Meaning what?" He asked having no idea what she was talking about

Harrie pointed to the movie posters framed along the outside walls "Do you want blood and guts, girlie love story or amusement?"

Draco looked at the pictures wondering what he was meant to be interpreting from them that she was, rather than admit his ignorance asked her "What do you want to see?"

She pointed at two posters pointedly ignoring the one of a couple "Action or comedy" Harrie only ever watched romantic stuff if Hermione had a say in it. Hot men she could appreciate, long winded love stories with happy endings she could not.

"Action then" Draco said like the look of the cars and explosions in that picture more than the smiling gormless faces of the other picture's occupants

"Good choice" Harrie said grinning

As she led the way to the ticket office, Draco slid his hand into hers causing her to slow her pace and smile in a very girlie way and Draco would admit he found very alluring.

He reluctantly let go of her hand as she paid for the tickets and looked around the building. It was opulent in a showy old fashion way and the air was thick with the smell of popcorn and sugar.

"Would you like food?" She asked him, suddenly starving thinking about their missed lunch and rather delayed dinner.

Draco cast a look at the arrangements of junk food behind the counter "What would you normally have at a cinema?"

"Popcorn, fizz and something covered in chocolate" Harrie answered leaning against him in an unconscious display of affection that had his arm moving to hold her to him

"Sounds good to me" He had been feeling rather peckish before they had arrived here, but the smell of the popcorn was causing him to really miss that lunch he had turned down in favor of driving more.

Their arms laden with various junk that Harrie decided the pure blood must try when he had asked the cashier what they were, they went into the darkened theater and found seats in the middle

"Most people say the back is the best, always go middle" She smiled broadly at him as she led the way and they made themselves comfortable.

Harrie bit back a laugh as Draco jumped when the music started playing, spilling a large amount of his popcorn, she enjoyed watching him trying not to look to shocked, as the big screen started playing. Harrie was more interested in watching the Slytherin beside her than whatever was playing on the screen. She didn't really understand why she had never noticed before this year how good looking he was, his straight nose, his high cheek bones, the long sweep of his lashes, even his white blonde hair had her nearly sighing at the picture he made. And he was hers. She called his name softly and when he turned towards her, she gave him a kiss, he tasted of popcorn and chocolate and him.

"What was that for?" He whispered, smiling at her in the dark

"Just because"

He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles turning his attention back to the film.

Her heart did a funny little stutter and she thought to herself, I am totally fucked.

The movie had finished, and they were walking hand and hand in the generally direction of her house. When they passed under the awning of a small

"Ever had a piercing?" Harrie asked him when they walked past a store offering the service.

"I'm going to get one" She declared walking into the store

"Have you lost your senses?" He bit out looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"No, I wanna be young and stupid" She said with an almost sad smile "I want to do something that my parents wouldn't have approved of" Harrie supposed it was stupid really, the things she longed for sometimes. She had watched her friends be told of by their families, told what they should do, punished for acting out, moaned about them interfering or being lame and she wished she had had the chance to do that with hers.

The shop, if that's what you would call it was very bright after being outside. It had counters showing different jewelry and one wall was covered in pictures ranging from piercings, music groups and a few pictures depicting semi dressed woman. There was a door leading opening onto a room that they could see had a padded chair and what looked like a hospital table. It smelt faintly of cleaning fluid and there was rock music playing through the speakers. A large muggle came out of the back room and flicked his head up at them in a kind of reverse nod Draco nodded. He was not as tall as Draco himself but was a lot more muscled, he had sleeves of tattoos on both arms, lots of metal in his face and had long dread locks pulled back into a pony tail "Sup?" He said in way of greeting. Harrie wasn't deterred in the slightest by this and smiled broadly and replied, "Hey buddy, you available for a job now?"

The muggle spread his huge hands and said "Of course, anything for a pretty face. What are you after?"

"I don't actually know" She laughed, and Draco could see the muggle falling under her spell just like everyone else who meet her, she was just too damn likeable.

The muggle grinned and pulled out three large ring bound books out from under the counter "Well girlie are you eighteen?" Harrie nodded and the muggle continued "take a look and see if anything catches your fancy, then give me a yell." And with that he disappeared back to whatever he had been doing when they arrived.

"Please don't get any in your face" He near begged her when they started looking through the first book, aptly titled 'Facial piercings'. They were not something he thought looked attractive at all, or maybe he just didn't want to see her face damaged.

"Ok no facial piercings then, what about you?" Harrie asked looking at him

"I'm not having anything in my face Potter, so that's a big no"

"Aww I think you would look sexy with an eyebrow ring" She pouted and continued looking through the gallery of options, they had gotten to the last book which was titled

"Below the belt" Harrie wriggled her eyebrows at the blonde as she flipped through the 'adult' piercing book

"You wouldn't dare" He said snorting as he flipped through the book of what could be done. Merlin muggles were insane he thought as he looked at some of the things, they put metal through.

"Wanna bet blondie?" Harrie said clearly up for a challenge

"If I get two will you get one?" She asked him, showing him a picture of a nipple with a bar through it. Draco grinned wickedly, his Father would never approve of this kind of behavior and suddenly he really wanted to do something completely mental, even if it was getting a piece of metal stabbed through his nipple.

"These take weeks to heal" Draco said showing her the aftercare instructions of some of the piercings

"A few well said healing charms or a potion or two and we should be able to by pass all the usual wait time" She said under her breath

"So, you wanna get one with me?" She asked nudging him with her elbow

Draco looked down at another picture in the book and imagined it was on her and answered without thinking "If you get one of them" He pointed to a piercing that he had certainly never seen before and was finding the idea of it perverse but intriguing.

"Ok" Harrie said with a huge grin and called out to the shop keeper who was waiting patiently for the two to decide what they wanted done.

"Deep breathe in…three two…" The needle was in. Harrie panted and looked down at the needle sticking through her nipple.

"Ready in …three two…" another nipple done. Harrie smiled broadly as she looked at her newly adorned nipples.

"Very sexy Potter" Draco said smirking at Harrie as she jiggled in front of the mirror.

This is utter madness Draco thought as he watched the human pin cushion, donning new gloves and opening packets of merlin only knew what. Draco had switched places with Harrie and was now sitting here topless waiting for a muggle to put a piece of metal through his nipple. He must be losing his mind.

"Think of this as a rite of passage Draco" Harrie said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Relax mate, it doesn't hurt as made as getting a tattoo" The muggle said with a brief nod at Draco's arm "Mean tattoo by the way, looks really choice"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked in shock

"Your tatt, the skull? It's different, they made the fade a bit much though, you can only see it up close." The muggle added with a smile as he stood next to Draco, wiping his nipple with an alcohol smelling cloth

Harrie tried to hide her smile as Draco looked lost for words of the tattoo covered muggle complimenting him on his dark mark.

"Owwwww" Draco hissed as the needle went through his left nipple "Fuck that hurt"

Harrie gave Draco a kiss that was full of heat and lots of tongue. Fully distracting the blonde as the surgical steel was threaded with the tiny silver balls.

"Looks very hot" She whispered against his mouth

Draco watched as Harrie sat with only her top half covered and the muggle was between her legs. Draco could admit he found this entirely uncomfortable and was thoroughly regretting taunting her.

"You ready chick?" The muggle asked and giving Draco a smile added "Ready Blondie?"

Harrie nodded, laughed at how nervous Draco looked on her behalf and took a deep breath in and stiffened slightly and hissed as the needle obviously did its job.

"Wanna check it out brother?" The muggle asked Draco giving him a knowing look.

Yes, Draco did want to look thank you muggle torturer. Moving around to look between Harries spread legs, there was now a small ring where Draco loved having his tongue and merlin, did he want to tongue it right now.

"Draco?"

Harrie bit her lip and sat up a bit higher to see the blondes face and caught her breath at the look of obvious lust on his face.

"When can I kiss it better?" Draco said, his grey eyes locking with hers and Harrie near whimpered

The muggle snorted and said "Not for a while sorry bud" as he handed some after care instruction pamphlets to them both and he went out of the room to let Harrie get her pants back on.

Standing in front of a mirror behind the curtain Harrie muttered a healing charm and saw the swelling and redness disappear. Three months her arse. Magic really was amazing.

They had barely got through the front door, before they were pulling each other's clothes off

Draco hovered above Harries pussy, looking in rapt fascination

"Do you like it?" She asked him, biting her lip even as she lay there naked like an offering. Flushed and wanton and his Draco thought, emitting a low groan as he descended his tongue brushing against her new adornment with teasing flicks, that had Harries knees lifting as her body was assailed by waves of pure pleasure.

"Holy fuck!" Was all Harrie said as his tongue lapped at her, her world nearly shattering when he pulled her clit into his mouth sucking it. One of his long fingers thrusting into her soaked core, as she mindless humped his face, her hands fisting into his blonde locks as his mouth continued its assault. Draco raised his head so he could look upon her sex, he growled lowly as he watched the hungry what she ground herself onto his finger, her wetness pooling as he slid a second finger into her welcoming heat. The shiny teasing silver glint of her piercing calling to him and he fell upon her again, his mouth hungry for more of her taste, his mouth pulling at her hard-little nub with fiendish intent. He hissed as his throbbing erection met the floor, the sensitive head dewy and swollen with his need for her. He would endure more if it meant he could feast on her. He relished the feel of her body bucking and shaking under his, the feel of her hand grabbing at him, her moans and mindless whimpering pleas exquisite torture even as he rejoiced in her surrender as he brought her to climax.

"That muggle said you would be more sensitive" He said with a naughty grin as he hovered over her prone figure. A bit more sensitive my arse! Harrie thought as her body still quivered with aftershocks.

"Mistress, Kreacher be sorry to be disturbing, but the younglings have arrived"

Being woken up when you had barely been asleep so not something Harrie would put on her list of good things, even less when it was being woken to a house elf's large nose being about two inches away from her face.

"The what?...OH baby!" Harrie said getting up quickly and pulling on her discarded clothes as Draco slowly mirrored her actions.

Harrie took the stairs overly fast and nearly face planted as her socks slipped along the wooden floorboards. She entered the kitchen and near ran to the larder, pushing a side panel revealing the hidden den her elves had created. It was like a large cupboard, its walls were lined with fabric draperies, giving it a warm cave like feel, an obviously conjured light, that floated around the top of the space and a bed of sorts piled high with blankets and furs.

Winky was sitting on the bedding, with blanket nest in front of her singing quietly in a language Harrie couldn't identify, while Kreacher looked proudly at his mate. When Harrie ducked into the small room, Winky looked at her beaming, proclaiming "We is honored to be presenting three Kits to you Mistress Harrie"

Harrie came down onto her knees beside the bed, looking into it at three tiny figures that Winky delicately uncovered.

"They are so tiny" Harrie exclaimed running her finger down one of their little faces

"Well done! They are so cuteeeeeeeeee" the smallest kit squeaked softly and wriggled around slightly, it was the cutest thing Harrie had ever seen and she smile widely at the little elf.

Winky adjusted the infant's coverings and made a cooing sound, the babies all made their own little cooing noise back in response to their mother's call.

"Can I hold one?" Harrie asked, Winky nodding emphatically her bat like ears bouncing as she reached into the basket, lifting the smallest one of the tiny beings up, handing it carefully over to Harrie.

The baby elf was as tiny as a new kitten, Harrie could hold it nearly in one hand. It gave a yawn and blinked showing its huge blue eyes, it wrinkled its point wee nose and gave a minute huffing sneeze causing its ears to unfold briefly.

"Hey cutie" Harrie said smiling down at the tiny thing. Harrie turned her head at the sound of Draco's arrival turning slightly so he could see the baby elf in her hand.

Draco stood in the door way watching with astonishment as Harrie Potter clucked and cooed over baby house elves. Admittedly he had never seen one before, as house elves bred rarely and kept their young hidden from sight. He remembered his family had owned a house elf who had had a litter, only for his Father to sell them before he had a chance to see them saying mothering elves are distracted from their work. He wondered what Harrie planned to do with them.

He looked over at the little creature in Harries hands. It was certainly a baby elf. All eyes and huge ears. He couldn't help but smile at it.

"Are they girls or boys?" Harrie asked, as Winky cooed again to sooth a few tentative squeaks the other two were making in their nest

"Two is males and one being female" Kreacher croaked, his little chest puffing out proudly as he hovered between the bed and the door. Winky kept shooting nervous glances at Draco hovering in the doorway. Till Draco taking the hint backed out of sight. Harrie reached a hand out and patted Winky's twisting fingers, letting her know without words that she didn't have to be apologetic about not wanting other humans near her younglings.

"This one be male" Winky said relief evident in her voice, gazing at the baby in Harries hand

"Do they have names?' Harrie asked softly, watching with pleasure as the elf Kit gripped its tiny gnarled fingers around her one

"They be Beastee, Wonky and the one being in your hand be Dobby, named for the elf that saved our Mistress" croaked Kreacher. Harrie's smiled widen at that thinking that her the free elf would have been pleased at being remembered in such a way.

"Kreacher be taking cares to make sure work be done" Her elf told her, looking at her seriously

Winky nodded briskly "Yes Mistress, Winky be making sure her work doesn't fall"

"Younglings not distract us. We be hard working elves" Kreacher added gruffly, giving Harrie a small bow.

Harrie laughed disbelievingly "Don't worry about stuff like that" she said flippantly. Wondering what a suitable gift from them would be. What did house elves want, she really had no idea what they would accept, clothes were out, toys? Did young elves play like human children? Were they like human babies, completely helpless for years or were they more like animal babies? Harrie decided she needed to find a book on house elves and fast.

"Mistress be not understanding, we be knowing what happens to younglings if bearers not work hard."

"What happens?" Harrie ask hesitantly

Kreacher shared a look with Winky before explaining "Younglings be lost or taken, bearers punished" Harrie felt her ire at the mistreatment of creatures by wizards flare and she shook her head at the elves speaking slowly "Understand that I expect you both to forget everything but taking care of these three" She gently placed baby Dobby back in with his siblings "I won't be punishing either of you and I certainly won't be taking your babies away from you"

Winky's giant brown eyes a wash with tears "Thanking you be not good enough Mistress" Kreacher patted his mates head as she broke into noisy sobs "Best go Mistress, Winky be needing to rest"

Harrie rose to her feet, ducking out of the space, watching as Kreacher made Winky lie down, covering her up with one of the furs pulling "Kreacher?" The elf turned to meet her gaze "If there is anything you and yours will be needing just let me know and it's yours" she said before exiting the larder.

Draco was sitting at the large kitchen table, clearly waiting for her.

"Are they alright? I am sorry if I upset them" The man said, his brows furrowed with concern, he wondered what his father would think of him expressing concern for the 'help'.

Harrie shook her head, moving to the stove and pulling a saucepan out of a cupboard to make hot chocolate "They are fine. Winky just wasn't too keen on sharing her babies yet. Did you see them?"

"Yes, very small" He said, watching the brunette as she happily enthused about the tiny creatures.

"I know right! Soo cute. I can't wait to see them moving around. Do you think there are books about house elves I can buy? Like ones that are about development not just you know," Harrie moved her hand in a circle trying to think of the right words "Wizard servitude stuff? Would you like a hot chocolate?" She asked as she wave her hand causing milk to come drifting over from the cool store.

"Yes, thank you" He watched as Harrie moved around heating up milk and melting chocolate again struck with how curious he was about this girl. Everything he knew growing up, everything he saw told him that wizards did not like house elves. House elves were to be neither seen nor heard and they were to be grateful to belong to their family. Yet here Harrie was, wanting to know the elfin life cycle. She made him question so many things he had taken for granted. He had heard what she had told her elves, she wasn't going to punish them or take their young away in case their work suffered. Harrie Potter had so much humanity in her it made Draco want to protect her from the darkness that lurked everywhere, wanting to protect her goodness from those who would snuff it out. Why did he feel this way? He didn't think he had ever really felt protective of something that wasn't his Mother or his treasures trinkets before. Her placing a steaming mug of chocolate in front of him bought he out of his thoughts, she offered him a tin of short bread, one of the biscuits in her mouth as she smiled around it. Lost in the thought of how he had lost himself so completely to a girl.

Waking up to a sleep warm Harrie was turning out to be Draco's favorite thing. He ran his hand along the smooth skin of the sleeping Gryffindor, who was taking up more than half of the available space and could feel the smile growing at the pure luxury it was to be able to touch her to his hearts content. It was early still; the day wouldn't start for another few hours and despite his lack of sleep (due to an insane amount of sexual positions and included whipped cream and chocolate sauce) he would willingly give up forever to continue being able to be wrapped up in silken sheets with Harrie Potter. He cast a light lumos just to be able to watch the play of light across her face. He knew this was madness, but he also knew he had never felt like this about anyone but her. She had always drawn him to her, even when she was a scuffle little waif to shy to say anything at a robe shop and that was before he knew who she was. Would it have mattered? He often wondered if he would have responded differently to her if he had known who she was. His parents thought so when he had spoken of it (at great length) during his early years at Hogwarts, when he was sure she was meant to be his friend. Pathetic as it was to admit it, looking back on all the horrible things he had said to her and her friends was all out of jealousy and hurt. His thoughts were dark and maudlin but after the last year he had had, he thought he deserved to be able to put everything into perspective. He knew this couldn't be forever, even if he wanted it so badly it hurt. She was his. He was sure that there was no other person that he could enjoy being with more. He brushed back some of her raven locks, the back of his knuckles running along the pale curve of her cheek.

Draco Malfoy was used to beautiful things, even his past bed partners could boost of being attractive, but nothing could express the near painful pleasure he got just from looking at Harrie Potter. The saddest part of it was that he worried he had always felt this way about her, he had always had dreams of her green eyes, her shy looks that turned to confusion then to outrage and hatred then to pity and glorious fury during their time at school. To the pleading at the manor that then turned to panicked determination even the questioning, merciful, resolve in the room of requirement. To the lusty, heated ones she gave him, the warm glances, the sweet looks. Yes, he thought, she had always haunted him.

"I want to keep you" He whispered, gathering her to him. Even as he knew he would never be able to. He pressed his lips to her forehead in a long sorrowful kiss that he wished could tell her everything he could not, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he mentally crossed off another day till he had to give her back forever. Before long he fell back into dreams haunted by green eyes.

His magic pulsed faintly, hers responded, a pale blue in the darkened room that neither were awake to notice it.

(I apologize for the spelling mistakes, grammar problems and the fact that my line breaks disappear so that the story just jumps randomly)


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning arrived and they were treated to a full English breakfast and Kreacher seemed to be in a very cheerful mood, he even made them Harries new obsession that was peppermint hot chocolate that despite missing the lashing of whipped cream it usually sported (Harrie flushed slightly as the house elf grumbled about cans of whipped cream just disappearing) was just as delicious. Harrie wouldn't tell Draco where she was taking them, just bundled him into a taxi.

"A zoo?" He asked disbelievingly when they were dropped outside the park gates.

Harrie smiled at the blonde "Yes" she said simply, pulling him towards the entrance

"You've bought me to a muggle zoo" Draco looked around the entry building, dodging a group of young muggles who were being herded by a harassed looking middle-aged couple. He hurried back to Harrie's side as she paid for their entry and was given a map of the zoo.

Harrie looked up from the map, her green eyes softening at Draco's look of slight distress at the large groups of people who were bustling by them where they were blocking the path

"You said you've never been to a non-magical one before. Would you rather not?" She asked kindly.

"There's…a lot of people around" He said rather lamely, he could feel his panic ebbing as the bottle necked entrance emptied and they were left alone over to one side "Sorry, I'm not overly fond of big crowds"

Harrie herself didn't enjoy going out in crowds, she tended to go to places later in the day when most people weren't there, though her feelings were reserved for magical people, who would rush to her, pulling at her and shouting. It made her shudder just thinking about it.

"We can go if you want" She said gently, not wanting the day to be an endurance for him.

He shook his head, not wanting to ruin the day for her, she had been excited about coming here and he was curious

"I want to stay" the smile she gave him was worth any momentary crowd panic Draco decided.

Despite his initial hesitation, Draco thoroughly enjoyed seeing the natural wonders of London Zoo. The morning flew by as they explored the zoo, he noticed that Harrie would wait for the other sight seers to look before she would lead him to the enclosures, she never pushed people or got impatient with them. She even stopped to help a young girl who had tripped over trying to find her parents, she looked at every creature like she had never seen them before. She answered all his questions and if she couldn't she would ask the tour guides they saw every now and then.

They stopped at one of the cafes, sharing a bowl of wedges with cheese, bacon and a massive dollop of sour cream, each with a towering glass of cola because Draco had never tried muggle fizzy before. They laughed at the chimpanzees as they jumped around, and Harrie did a little bit of magic so it looked like that had a special ticket for them to be able to hand feed the giraffes and Harrie watched as every moment Draco forgot who he projected to the world and got to be himself. And she fell more in love with that Draco as the day wore on. That man smiled like a loon when a baby elephant sprayed water from its tiny trunk, who held her hand in the nocturnal house in a moment of panic when he couldn't see while his eyes adjusted to the gloom, who held open doors for a young family, who bought her a soft toy of a lion because it had green eyes like hers. The man who found every excuse to pull her to the side of the paths and kissed her like a drowning man would air, who read the map and pointed out the animals with such youthful excitement that she thought he had never looked happier.

Where had that Draco been while they were young? She would have been friends with that Draco. It upset her thinking how much he hid behind a veneer of cool disdain, no doubt enforced by his parents.

They were just drifting through the reptile house when Harrie asked out of the blue "How's your Mum?"

Draco who had been bending down to look closer at a pair of lizards basking in their glass fronted enclosure under a heat lamp, stood up and Harrie saw his mask drop down.

"Why did you ask?" His tone business like, cold and distinct

Harrie could feel him looking at her but she kept her gaze locked on the basking lizards

"She saved my life, it's polite too, I'm curious…take your pick" She shrugged moving closer to the tank "I'd ask after your Dad too, but you know…there's history there" understatement of the year

"History?" He said his tone amused "You sent my Father to prison"

Harrie looked at him over her shoulder "He got himself sent to prison"

Draco knew that. It didn't change the fact that as the poster child of 'good' it was always said it had been Harrie that had defeated the death eaters at the ministry and he even blamed her once. He remembered his Mother waiting for him at the school gates, her eyes red from crying, her voice firm and chilling telling him what was expected now that his father was in Azkaban and there was no one else to punish.

He shivered slightly with remembered fear and said "I don't blame you" for some reason needing to tell her

"But you did once" She said wandering along the room to the next creature on display. It could have been a question; Draco knew it wasn't. But he answered it all the same

"Yes, I did"

Harrie looked at him, her head on the side "Do you parents feel the same?"

Draco returned his gaze to the lizards, turning over her question. He answered stiltedly, as he himself acknowledge the truth in his answer "My Mother never blamed you, ever. She was no death eater. Just trapped by marriage vows to one. My Father… I'm not sure if he ever blamed you, by the end he just wanted it to stop." He walked towards her, watching as she looked at a large snake with a lopsided smile giving it a wave. He wondered fleetingly if she could still talk to snakes when Harrie gave a snort "So he wanted me to die"

She turned away from him her face set in angry lines, but Draco stayed her with an hand on her arm, his grey eyes earnest he said "He didn't remain loyal. He was scared like everyone else. Voldemort just seemed like a safer bet"

She smiled at him ruefully "They all hated me Draco, you don't have to sugar coat it"

He looked down at her beautiful face, all green eyes and cheeky smile. He wished he could be as forgiving as she was, how could she not hold onto a hatred for one of the people who had wanted her dead? He liked to think his father wouldn't have done the deed himself as he drunk in the sight of her before him, but desperate men did desperate things. He could also remember visiting his father at the wizarding prison. Gaunt and broken and muttering plans for their family's redemption.

Harrie knew that things weren't always black and white, hell she could even understand how someone like Lucius Malfoy could have been convinced that a world where wizards ruled, and purebloods were the top of the hierarchy was the best future. From what she had learnt she knew the once upon a time Tom Riddle, handsome and charming had painted a pretty picture. What a shame that he had turned out to be a loony who liked causing pain and misery. He even liked hurting those he claimed as his own. Harrie didn't hate the death eaters anymore. She pitied them, pitied the young men and women they would have been once when youthful invincibility blocked out common sense and someone powerful and charismatic had spun them a tale. She sighed sadly remembering that Draco had felt that way, at least for a moment and that she would have been an object stopping 'his' side succeeding.

"I don't blame them for hating me, I'm used to people hating me to be honest" Harrie said, running her thumb across the raised scar on the back of her hand. A reminder that there was always going to be people who saw things differently from her.

Draco watched the way Harrie seemed to turn in on herself, whatever her thoughts were, they were clearly upsetting. Draco remembered expressing his anger at 'saint potter' for what happened to his father, he also remembered his mother telling him to look through his own eyes for once. He hadn't understood her at the time, his indignant rage narrowing his mind. He did now though, his mother had been trying to tell him to be his own person, to not blindly follow like his father had.

"It's not easy to see an embodiment of your failures" He told her, thinking of all the time she had seemed to be that for him. Harrie thought about his words, she thought it was funny that everything she had ever done had always been in reaction to Voldemort's. She never wanted to be the 'chosen one', it made her feel so unbelievably lonely. Famous for surviving something she couldn't remember, having no family to love her, being hated for something she had no control over. Then to be put forward as a figurehead when she had barely even lived. Ironic really, the girl who lived never really got to, too much to be done, too many plans made by other people. People still tried to dictate her life now, strangers who knew nothing about her, just a name. A person who can get all the blame. Harrie supposed if half the world thought she was a hero there was always going to be some who thought she was the villain.

Harrie didn't want to be either, she just wanted to be her, whoever that was. Though she admitted she kind of liked the idea of this Malfoy being obsessed with her even if for a while it was because he hated her.

"Is that why you smashed my nose?" She asked tone teasing. He marveled at the way she could change his mood so quickly, with nothing but a smile.

"Without a doubt" He said running his knuckle along her pouty lip, bending his head towards hers she was just irresistible to him

"And you wanted to fuck me" She whispered when they were barely apart, sharing each other's breath

He said just as softly "And I _really_ wanted to fuck you" before he brought their lips together and the world narrowed to just two sets of lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were sitting tangled together on the couch when a letter came shooting out of the fireplace with a flash of green flame.

Harrie caught the letter with a swift skill, breaking the wax seal on the envelop and reading the parchment. Draco watched as her emotions showed across her expressive face.

"Ron and Hermione are coming over tomorrow" She said tossing the letter onto the floor beside them.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked after a few silent moments

She rubbed her face against his chest, loving the scent of him "No…. why? do you want to leave?" She asked quietly, sitting up and looking at him intensely

Choosing his words carefully he replied "If you want time with them, I can make other arrangements"

"Oh…do you not want to stay anymore?" Harrie could hear the note of disappointment in her question. She had just assumed he was here till school started again. She looked down at his chest, her fingers running along the silky softness of his shirt's front, she didn't know what his clothes were made of, but they were amazing.

Draco felt his chest expand with an intense feeling of contentment at the look of obvious distress on hers at the thought of him leaving.

"Harrie, I don't want be anywhere but here" He told her, one of his hands cupping her face.

"Good, because otherwise I would have to go tie you to my bed" She teased, turning her head to place a kiss on his palm, letting her tongue tease along the creases and rises of his hand. He groaned slightly.

"Wanna play that game again?" Harrie asked

"The question game?" He kicked his shoes off, in a move that his father would have scolded him for.

"Yeah, I like knowing stuff about you" She said kicking her own shoes off

"Ask away then" He said with a wave of his arm

She smiled happily and settled against him; she would start the game with an easy one "Favorite colour?"

Draco smiled as he said "Green but blue is certainly up there"

He had never been someone who got to enjoy simple pleasures. There had always been something that needed to be proved or shown. So, to be laying on a settee with a beautiful girl being asked what his favorite colour was, struck him that he was filled with…happiness. There was no one here but them, there was no reason to weigh up the answers, no need to pretend. It was amazingly freeing to feel this way.

Harrie laughed "Mine is blue, but green is close second"

"Not Gryffindor red?" He asked teasingly

"Oh god that's not why you like green is?" She asked sounding horrified

"Give me some credit Potter" Sure he had house pride, but to just narrow his colour choices down to being green because of that was just low. No, Draco thought he had an entirely different reason to be love the colour green as Harrie lifted her head, her green eyes alight with teasing humor.

"I don't know Draco; you are mighty lame sometimes"

He tickled her sides, till her laughter filled the room

"What did you do for Christmas?" He asked once she had cried for a truce and they were once again settled against each other, their fingers running along each other's.

"I slept till like eleven then went to the Weasleys" She said, her face shining with contentment

"You spend a lot of time with the Weasleys don't you" Draco stated, shifting her slightly so she rested lower between his legs.

"They adopted me" She told him, her voice dripping with joy

"When?" He asked shocked

"For Christmas"

"That's big" Draco said, he wondered why they had waited so long, magical adoptions didn't happen often. Even less often when the adoptee was a legal adult. Still he was pleased that Harrie was so obviously overjoyed about it. He could even admit that the Weasleys were a loving family who suited Harrie.

"I know" Harrie said happily "What did you do?"

"Woke up, spent time with my parents, opened presents, had a few semi drunk late night floo calls with Blaise and Pansy" He told her

"Was that fun?" She asked and he could hair the smile in her voice

Draco said, "It always is entertaining to speak to them" His friends meant a lot to him, he hoped they understood how important they were to him, even if he never told them.

"I thought you and Pansy were a thing for a long time" Harrie said after a few moments of silence

Draco scoffed "Everyone thought that. We never really were, a few kisses, a disappointing grope. We are better as friends"

"And Blaise?"

"Blaise is unbelievably gay" Draco said baldly

Harrie sat up somewhat to look at him, her eyes wide "Is he?"

"Very, I'm just waiting for him to admit it. It had been rather obvious since he was about seven. He thinks he is bisexual, but Pansy and I think he is just trying to ease us into it" Draco replied, enjoying the play of emotions that showed on Harries face. He had never seen anyone as expressive as this girl was.

"Soooo you ever done stuff with him?" She asked badly concealing her interest

"I may have…once or twice" Draco said, watching Harries reaction

"Oh" She said, looking off into the room. Biting her lush bottom lip.

"Does that shock you?" He asked, wondering if perhaps he should have kept that to himself. There was a reason why Blaise didn't tell anyone he was gay after all. Magic communities, especially purebloods had a weird distrust for anyone who wasn't 100% heterosexual. An archaic notion that was slowly disappearing but still Draco could understand why Blaise hadn't announced it to the world, his grandparents were rather extreme in their old-fashioned views, thankfully his mother stopped them from interfering with Blaise's life.

"No, it's…. I find it…. rather…hot actually" She said, her cheeks rosy

Draco laughed "You are an interesting one"

"Your question blondie" She said grinning

"Favorite place you have been to?" He asked

"I've not really been anywhere…I like exploring London with you. Does that count?"

He raised their entwined fingers, brushing a kiss over her knuckles "Yes it counts. I enjoy Italy, or more to say I've had a lot of fun there. London town has been fun too though I think the company is swaying my vote"

Harries voice hitched as his light kiss against her hand turned someone indecent "Have you travelled a lot?"

"Not intensively, my parents used to take me aboard twice a year before I started Hogwarts"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked pensively

"When I grow up?" He teased "You feel pretty grown up to me" He grabbed a hold of her ample arse, pulling her against him

"You know what I mean…What do you want to do?" She said giving him a telling look

"I am expected to run the family accounts and maintain our standings" He said sounding formal, and pompous like the boy he used to be and Harrie gave him a shove

"Not what is expected of you, what do you want to do?"

"Alchemy or Potions maybe" Draco replied, he couldn't think of a time when anyone had ever asked him what he wanted. He had always been raised to do what was expected of him.

"Why?" She asked, leaning her head so she could see him. He looked into her wide green gaze and felt compelled to answer her

"Because I like them, they interest me, and I want to learn more about them" he said in barely a whisper

"Not because you have to?" Harrie asked, voice just as quiet

Draco shook his head "No, because I want to"

"Good" She said quietly "Then you should"

Draco was overwhelmed with the immense feeling of freedom he got from admitting something as simple as what he would like to do with his future to her.

"What about you oh chosen one?"

Harrie ran her hands up under his shirt, her fingers playing along the dusting of hair below his belly button "You want to know something awesome?"

"Yes" He said, getting distracted by the play of her fingertips that were dangerously close to his crotch

"I have no idea what I want to do" she laughed as she told him, whipping her hand out of his shirt and giving him a naughty smirk. Fuck but did that make his cock weep with lust for her.

"Why is that so funny?" He asked her, shift slightly to try ease the sudden tightness of his trousers

"Because it is. My life was always about other people's actions, all my decisions were because of Voldemort or whatever shit thing was happening. Now I just get to be me…and it is so fucking good"

Harrie gave a contented sigh "I'm young and alive. I can do whatever I want" She told him

He didn't say anything just dragged her bodily up to his mouth so he could give in to the overwhelming urge to claim what he could of Harrie Potter. The girl who could do anything.

As his hand ran along hers he traced the raised scar, turning her hand to look at

"The 'I must not tell lies' scar who did that?" He asked

Harrie straightened her hand so she could see the scar too "Umbridge, it's from a blood quill"

"I know what it's from" Draco snapped, he knew what a blood quill did, his own father had him sign with on once. He couldn't believe anyone who claimed to be a teacher would enforce a punishment of torture.

"What's this scar from?" He asked as his fingers brushed over her inner arm at her elbow

"Basilisk fang"

He scoffed, leaning forward to get a look at her face "You're serious?"

She nodded "In second year"

Draco was in shock; she had survived a basilisk wound...When she was twelve? Was every rumor about this girl true? All these extraordinary deeds she had done, and he had spent his school days trying to make her fail. It was a harsh reality to suddenly notice that the one person he had deemed unworthy of attention was the one who put everyone else to shame with just how astonishing she was. Why weren't there notices up about her exploits? How could the world ever had treated her with anything but reverence?

His hand continues on their path up her arm "And the ones on your shoulder?"

"The Hungarian horntail"

"Your forearm?"

"Voldemort's resurrection"

"The ones on the back of your thighs?"

"I…I don't remember"

"This little one here" He lifted her top to expose her navel, where there was a scar that he ran his finger over the raised line

"I don't know" She said squirming away from his finger

"How can you have these scars and not know what caused them?" He demanded sounding indignant

Harrie just shrugged again, she couldn't remember every last injury she had gotten half of them she probably wasn't even awake when they were healed.

"Why are you so blasé about it? He asked his voice still dark with suppressed anger

"I got hurt a lot I guess" Harrie admitted. It wasn't that she didn't care about all her injuries its just that they happened, and most of the time she was trying to survive so what did a few cuts mean to her? Hermione had once told Harrie that she had no sense of self because of her childhood, maybe she was right. Harrie knew that she felt that other lives were more important than her own but that was more to do what was right. Rather than a death wishes on her half.

Wanting to move him away from her battle scars she asked "Do you have any scars? Other than the ones I gave you"

Draco knew that she was trying to steer the conversation away from her but conceded and said "Nothing interesting. I have one on the side of my foot from Blaise dropping and smashing a whiskey decanter and we were too drunk to seek help till the morning"

"Get drunk a lot with Blaise, do you?" Harrie asked teasingly

Draco grinned, remembering how much fun they used to have "Not as much anymore"

"How often did you used to?" Harrie asked, she wore a smile of her own from sharing this time with him. Had he always been like this? This was someone who she would have been friends with for years. She gave a mental scoff, ok maybe 'friends' wasn't what they would have been.

"In fifth year, it was multiple times a week" He laughed "Get high with Longbottom often?"

Harrie laughed too "That was a first actually, well except for the muggle way once. what about you? Ever get high?"

He shook his head "Not herbal based no. Potion based yes"

Harrie gave him a smirk "A toxibong?"

"Thought you hadn't gotten high before?" He asked her incredulously

She gave him a disbelieving look "Please, I spent time with Fred and George. I know who suppliers were"

"But you never partook?"

Harrie looked aghast "You wouldn't either if your best friend was Hermione"

"Fair point. What do you and your friends do for fun then?" Draco asked

"Get tipsy and talk shit mostly" Harrie said with a shrug

He laughed at that; a deep rumbling laugh that Harrie found very titillating and rocked her hips into his, feeling the hardening outline of him through the fabric of his trousers.

"If you don't stop, I am going to end up fucking you into the couch" he growled

"Maybe I want you too" she said teasingly

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Explain to me again why you are doing this?" Draco asked from his seat at the table, watching as Harrie checked on what was in the oven before gathering another load of ingredients.

Harrie gave him a smile "Because I like to" She had flour in her hair, sugar on her black t-shirt and a wooden spoon in her hand

"You like baking?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Sometimes yes" She replied, measuring out flour "You like potions and shit, it's not that much different"

Draco sighed "It is completely different Harrie"

"No, it isn't" Harrie said jovially, tipping the sticky batter onto the bench

"Yes, it is" Draco said determinedly, he watched as she messed about with her ingredients of…whatever the hell she was making.

Harrie straighten up pointing a dough covered finger at him "Explain how it is different?"

"It's…. more refined. Potion making is an artform, baking is just…time consuming" He said, picking up her recipe book and looking at the glossy pictures. Muggles baked a lot of sweets by the look of it, this whole book was nothing but baked sweets.

"Fine, I will just eat the rest of my triple chocolate cookies myself then" she said giving him a haughty look as she got on with her work. Draco huffed, he conceded that her 'cookies' had been really tasty…better than he had been expecting. He gave the pile of goodies she had baked already, with all their melted chocolate goodness a longing look, he didn't want to miss out on trying the other things she had baked, the smells alone were making him hungry.

"When are your friends arriving?" He asked, his gaze watching the play of her body as she moved around

"Elevenish. Mix this for me" She said suddenly, pushing the bowl towards him

"No way!" He said outraged, he was not going to touch that mess

"Oh, don't be such a dick and help me" She said tossing a handful of currents at him, he just smirked at her when none hit him. So, she did her best puppy dog eyes asking softly "Please?"

He gave a huff but moved around to her side of the table, rolling his sleeves up and looking disgusted. He gave the mixture a few small twirls as she added some other stuff to the mix.

"Good boy" She said patronizingly, standing on tip toe to kiss him on the check and giving him a smack on his backside

"Don't push it witch" He said playfully, ducking his head to giving her a brief kiss, that tasted like chocolate and sugar and her, he shifted his legs his trouser suddenly uncomfortable

"Mix it while I find some cinnamon"

He watched her tip toeing to reach something in her larder, he loved that she forgot she was magic sometimes. As she reached her top lifted, exposing the silky skin of her navel. His grip on the spoon tightened as she started making little noises of annoyance as she struggled for her prize. With a final wiggling jump she got whatever it was down, grinning at him in triumph waving a little box at him.

"What flavor are these biscuits?" He asked his voice gravelly as he tried to get his body under control as she came and stood beside him.

"These are scones" She told him, sprinkling more of the cinnamon into the mixture

He watched her shaped them and place them on a tray, putting them in the oven.

She moved over to the bench obviously getting ready to put stuff away when she dipped her finger into some left over golden syrup and gave a moan that had him helpless to resist her.

Harrie felt him behind her, his hard body crowding hers, pushing her up against the bench. Her breathe hitched as she felt his hand sweeping across her backside.

Her cry of surprise was like music to Draco's ears, her moan when his hand pushed firmly between her legs was even better.

He slid his hand into the front of her jeans, smirking into her hair as he felt her spell undoing the buttons in wanton acceptance.

He groaned softy when he was met with her flesh, the cool steel a blatant contrast to the hot feel of her skin, he teased her clit with the pad of his finger hearing her breathy moaning sighs. When her hips starting rocking against his seeking digit, he moved it further till her arousal was slicking his fingers

"You are always so ready for me" he whispered into her ear and she gave a lusty groan as his finger teased around her entrance, her hand dropped to cover his over the outside of her jeans, but her intention was clear as she pushed her hand against his. She didn't want to be teased

He let his finger slide into her

Harrie pushed back into his hard form, feeling the hard ridge of his shaft jutting the front of his trousers as he ground against her.

"I want you, right here" He growled as his fingers moved sinfully inside her, the forceful plunge of his fingers making her pant

She looked over her shoulder at him, green locking with grey "Take me then"

With gravelly groans, he yanked his hand from her jeans, pushing them down enough so they fell pooling around her ankles, leaving her bare from the waist down to his greedy gaze. He roughly pulled her hips back, so she was forced to lean deeper over the bench, pushing the ingredients out the way with lustful enthusiasm. Harrie whimpered as his knee knocked her legs further apart, her body desperate for his touch she knew was coming

But Draco took a moment to admire the upward thrust of his prize

"Show me where you want me Harrie" He demanded, his hands running down the outside of her thighs, fisting in the ripe flesh of her arse "Show me what's mine"

At his words Harrie gave a pitiful moan but helpless to obey him when his voice practically dripped with heat, she shoved her hand between her legs and rubbed along her slippery folds, her finger slipping inside her quivering core.

"Fuck yes…you are so fucking sexy" Draco hissed at her, his voice unsteady as he watched the play of her fingers. He gave an inhuman groan when she slid a second finger inside herself, suddenly mindless with arousal he hurriedly undid his own trousers pushing them out the way, and with a powerful thrust he claimed what was his again. Harrie cried out, her hand moving upwards to rub against her clit

As his cock plunged into her, Harrie felt his hand scabbling with something near her arm but she was too mindless to look. It wasn't until she felt him running something soft and slippery along her raised backside and a slippery digit teasing at her arsehole did her eyes open.

"Draco…." She uttered his name a fractured lament as his powerful body drove into hers

His thrusts never stopped, even as finger was joined by a second as Harrie said muttering words of pleading submission.

"Merlin, the feel of you"

"Do you like having me inside you?"

"Stretching you, taking you…fucking you"

Harrie couldn't find words, her mind seemed to be fogging over, she was being consumed. Her entire world had narrowed to the pushing weight of him behind her, the jarring impact of his hip hitting hers, the sinful drive of his fingers pushing into her body, his talented cock filling her pussy.

"Harrie? Kreacher said you were not to be disturbed but you did say eleven so Ron and I…OH MY GOD" Hermione's bushy head came around the doorway and a look of open-mouthed shock on her face before she covered her eyes.

"Hermione why did you shout…Arghhhhhhhh sweet fuck SORRY!" Ron barreled into Hermione's frozen back and just stood there agog at what they had interrupted

Hermione seemed to unfreeze and shoved Ron out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

Draco lent against Harrie, his face in her hair catching his breath. Then Harrie started laughing at the situation and Draco was helpless not to join her

"Oh god did you see their faces?" Harrie said between laughs

Draco nodded his eyes watering from their mirth, he gave a yank to help Harrie redress and he pulled his trousers up, wincing as he had to force his still hard cock into the material.

VvVvVvVvVv Sorry for the errors, I dont often reread what ive written. IF you want me to add stuff just tell me, i aim to please if I can ;) I've actually written lots of 'scenes' for lack of a better word. Just takes me awhile to link them all together. VvVvVvVvVv


	21. Chapter 21

"I baked" Harrie said her smile huge, trying to draw attention to the flushed sweatiness she knew her face was right now.

Draco bought his hand up to cover his mouth with his knuckles, Harrie gave him a glare because he looked cool and collected sitting there as if they didn't just get interrupted fucking in her kitchen by her friends who, looked just as red faced as Harrie was.

"Yum they look lovely" Hermione said, overly loud and make a show of looking at the golden deliciousness that scones were.

"Ron get the butter would ya" Harrie said, tipping the scones onto a large plate

"What the fuck have you done to your butter?" Ron asked showing her the butter that had once been a rectangle but now had some…marks in it. Harrie's eyes flicked to Draco's and she saw his widened with realization and he shook his head, it dawned on Harrie just what had been the lube on his fingers earlier and she rushed forwards in horror, but Hermione got there first

"Are they finger marks?" Hermione asked getting a look at the butter

"I'll get another block out" Harrie squeaked, trying to take the dish away from her friends

"No, it's fine we can use this" Ron said, ever thrifty "We can just eat this end" He turned the dish so that the unruined end showed.

"No really it's ok" Harrie urged, trying to take it off him, Hermione was looking between Harrie's flushed panicked countenance to Draco's smirking one.

"What happened to the butter Harrie?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"Honestly it's just a bit munted looking, it's not bad" Ron said holding the butter out of Harries reach as she lunged for it

"Please just give me it" Harrie begged, jumping up and yanking hard on Ron's arm

"What the fuck, why are you freaking out about butter?" The red head asked playfully keeping the butter out of her reach, his freckly face breaking into a smile at her attempts to outmaneuver him.

"Just because, Ron don't be a dick give it to me" Harrie cried, jumping up and putting all her weight on Ron's arm.

"Just tell me why it's so important short arse then it's yours" Ron teased

"Oh god. Do we even want to know?" Hermione said, waving her wand and a new block of butter came drifting out of the cold store.

"I used it as lubricate to finger fuck Harries arse"

Draco's voice seemed to echo around the room, Harrie shut her eyes in defeat and Ron dropped the plate of butter nearly as fast as the bright red flush that spread across his face.

Hermione's lips seemed to disappear as she tried to keep her laughter contained as Ron rubbed his hands on a tea towel

"You are fucking disgusting Malfoy"

"Never took you as a prude Weasley"

"I'm not a prude! But for fuck sake, butter is not a suitable sex aid!" Ron blurted and Harrie shook her head at her food loving friend.

"What are you bloody laughing at?" Ron pointed an accusing finger at Hermione as she lost the fight to hold in her laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After they had eaten the scones and the awkward glances between everybody had stopped, Harrie gave them a brief tour of the first floor then they mounted the stairs and she took them into the drawing room. Ron immediately moved towards the large ancient chess set.

"Woah Harrie, this is brilliant" The red head enthused picking up on of the pieces and inspecting it.

"How old is the set? It doesn't look anything like the ones people have at Hogwarts" Hermione said, pretending to be interested when Ron showed her piece, he was so enraptured with

Harrie shrugged "It was in the Black vaults. So old"

Draco snorted "Judging by the board, it is roughly eight hundred years old"

Harrie's jaw dropped open "God…maybe I should have it put back in the vault"

"No way! A set this majestic needs to be admired." Ron said hurriedly, sitting in on of the chairs, bending low so he could see the set up close in all its glory. Every different piece he picked up a wide grin on his face as one of the knights waved his morning star warningly near Ron's nose.

Hermione gave a sigh, smiling at Ron with a look of deep affection "Harrie can you show me which room I will be sleeping in"

Harrie gave Hermione a weird look, she had always had the same room whenever she had stayed here "Third floor, the room on the right"

Hermione gave her a pointed look "Can you show me please?"

Finally catching on that this was Hermione's way of saying she wanted to talk to her alone Harrie exclaimed "Oh yeah I can"

Having caught the looks his friends were sharing Ron asked, "You play chess Malfoy?"

Draco hid a sigh of relief having caught the undercurrents of girl talk and grateful to have a distraction "I have been known to partake in the odd game yes"

"Good, you can be white. Harrie is rubbish and Hermione refuses to play at all" The red head declared, spinning the board and adjusting the pieces positions.

As Harrie walked past Draco he grabbed hold of her waist, tugging her against him and giving her a soft fleeting kiss

"What do I get if I win?" He said against her mouth

"A surprise" She said breathily

"Can't you guys control yourselves for five minutes?" Ron muttered

"Wow, it's so..." Hermione cried as they came to the center of the house

"Light?" Harrie finished for her, laughing at her friend's joyful spin, taking in all the details that Harrie had worked so hard at.

"Yes! My goodness you wouldn't even know this was the same house!" Hermione spun around looking up the stairwell to the glass dome at the top "I love the wooden floors; they look so gorgeous!"

Harrie just grinned, she really did love her house. Shame it couldn't have been this nice when Sirius lived here.

"Oh, the photos! God when were we ever that young?" Hermione laughed as she pointed to one of Harries many photos of them when they were in first year.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted separate rooms or not" Harrie said awkwardly as she opened the door to one of the spare rooms. The fact that this room now had two walls of books and the soft furnishings were pale cream and rich coppers was always the room Harrie envisioned as the 'Hermione room'

"Oh Harrie…This is beautiful" Hermione gushed running her hand along the polished wood of the beds foot board.

"Ron's got a room just across there, but you know...if you want to share that's up to you guys" Harrie pointed over the hall "And the bathroom is two doors down"

"I remember" Hermione said as she moved around to the other side of the bed looking out of the window down into the garden

"You even fixed the garden!" She exclaimed giving Harrie a wide smile as she walked over to join her.

Harrie snorted 'garden' was hardly the word for it. It was just a long narrow lawn that was enchanted to be much bigger than the space really allowed. It had waist high hedges down the left and right sides with some trees dotted along the fence line.

"Not really, I need Neville to come and help me, I think. There is a really creepy potioneers patch back there" Harrie pointed to a shadowy corner of the garden that even from here they could see the slight magical miasma that was being produced by the plants "Winky refuses to even go in it"

The two girls bantered back and forwards about what could possibly be growing in that garden that even a house elf wouldn't go near it. Before lulling into a companionable silence that Harrie broke when her curiosity got the best of her

"How did Australia go?" Harrie asked hesitantly

"Better than I thought it would" Hermione said giving a relived looking grin.

"All fixed?" Harrie asked, mentally crossing her fingers in silent prayer that Hermione didn't permanently lose her parents

"Yes, they are coming back to the UK in the summer" Hermione smiled obviously lost in memories of her (undoubtedly) emotion reunion with her parents.

"That's fantastic Hermione" Harrie enthused thrilled beyond words that there wasn't another broken family to add to her long list.

Hermione grabbed Harries hand that was twisting the hem of her jersey. Looking at her with earnest brown eyes "I don't blame you Harelayna Potter"

"What?" Harrie asked giving her friend a wide-eyed look, once again amazed that Hermione could read her so well

"I know that look" Hermione sat down on the wide bed, running her hands through the soft fur throw that decorated the end of the bed "You are not allowed to blame yourself for everything that happened"

Harrie looked down at her feet "Can't help it"

Maybe Harrie was always going to feel guilt for every horror that took place, even when she knew logically, she hadn't done them herself.

"Yes, I know you can't. So, how's it been with Mal…Draco?" Hermione asked, blatantly changing the subject and patting the space beside her.

Harrie grinned "Fantastic" Sitting down and banging her shoulder into her friends

"Thought as much. He makes you…I don't know…different I suppose" Hermione said looking at her friend with her head on an angle , contemplating what it was about Draco Malfoy that affected Harrie "It's like you…don't worry as much, or he makes you seem younger…more whole"

Harrie just smiled, agreeing wholeheartedly but always worried just how much of her affection for the blonde was showing on her face from her friends knowing smile. Hermione gave a huge sigh, clearly fortifying herself for what she was going to say next

"Ron and I are going to…well I was thinking tonight would be…."

Harrie let her mouth drop in comical shock "The night you guys do the deed?"

Hermione nodded her cheeks flushing and she pretended to be interesting in the wallpaper rather than met Harries eye.

Harrie asked "Are you sure you are ready?"

Hermione nodded "Yes…What do you think?" she worried her thumb nail fixing Harrie with a questioning stare

Harrie gave a laugh "That my best friends are planning on christening one of my new beds? Well I'm not thrilled Hermione"

Her friend gave Harrie the look that deserved "That's not what I mean. It is perverse that I want you nearby for…moral support?"

Harrie gave her friend an incredulous look "Yes, a hundred times yes"

Hermione gave Harrie a shove, sharing a smile. Harrie grabbed hold of Hermione's hand "I will be just down the hall and up the stairs. Just you know…use a silencing charm. I don't want to hear Ron busting a nut"

"Oh, shut up Harrie" Hermione cried giving Harrie a push toppling her over as she broke into giggles.

The game started evenly matched enough even as Draco conceded that the rumors of Weasleys strategical prowess may not have been exaggerated, as the black pawns outnumbered the white on the board.

"So, Malfoy…What are your intentions with Harrie?" Weasley asked, flicking his wand to hurry the cleanup of another wasted pawn of the board.

Draco directed his knight forward before clarifying "My intentions?"

The redhead nodded "Yep. We both know you have a reputation as a lout. Not to mention you are a dick and you probably have some pure blood arranged marriage contract somewhere"

Draco swallowed nervously, how could he just blurt that out. Does he really know? Draco bluffed it out "What makes you think that?"

Weasley gave Draco a look that clearly insulted Draco's intellect and said scathingly "Please, my family may not act it, but we are pure bloods."

"I don't see what Harelayna and I enjoying ourselves has anything to do with you Weasley" Draco said with as much calm as he could fake.

"Cut the 'Harelayna' bullshit" Weasley snorted, directing his knight to destroy Draco's bishop "It is not just about getting off either, so cut that crap too"

"Just say what you mean then Weasley" Draco hissed, still trying to work out how Weasley had gotten his queen in such a position.

"What I mean is…Harrie…she is easily hurt. She invests a lot into those she chooses. Don't fuck it up" The red head said, giving a scoff as Draco's white knight took out one of his rooks.

The game continued with as much destruction as is usual in a match between two who know what they are do. Draco grudgingly admitted that Weasley really was exceptional at chess. The silence was broken by the red headed asking seriously "Do you like her?" even as his rook destroyed Draco's white queen.

"Yes" Draco admitted, looking into the semi aggressive blue gaze.

This struck Draco as monumental, after years of feeling differently it came to him that he was on the same side as Weasley, he didn't want to examine the light feeling that gave him right now because he thought it might have been dangerously close to contentment.

Weasley nodded sagely "Thought as much. Do you love her?"

Draco couldn't say anything past the sudden lump in his throat, so he gave a brief nod as his remaining knight made its final charge.

Weasley nodded again giving a long look at the board "Well you better try calling me Ron then…Draco. Check mate"

And Draco watched his king bow down in defeat and then he looked into the face of Harrie's best friend who was willing to overlook years of schoolboy folly to be aimable just for Harrie Potters happiness.

"Good game...Ron"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls had returned from their tour to find the males still locked in furious battle. The chest pieces were fighting with a fierceness that had Harrie wincing when the Black queen smashed a white knight into dust. Suddenly the game was interrupted by Draco giving a very unmanly squeak

"Oh hell no!" Ron near screamed as both men jumped away from the chess board as fast as humanly possible. Harrie and Hermione both moved closer hesitantly expecting to see something horrendous. Harrie shared a look with Hermione "It's a spider"

Not even a big spider, your average house spider.

"I don't like spiders" Draco said sharply, a good four foot away from the arachnid

Harrie smirked at him "Neither does Ron. Do you Ron?"

"Keep it the fuck away from me!" The red head said backing away from Harrie as she started using her finger to direct the spider onto her palm

"I'm not scared of them; I just would be happy if they weren't there" Draco said though Harrie noted he had backed up nearly as much as Ron had.

"Really, aren't girls the ones meant to be scared of bugs?" Granger said rolling her eyes at the two men who looked ready to leg it at top speed if Harrie came any nearer to them with her little prisoner

Weasley gave a revolted shiver "How can you stand to touch it?"

"Spiders don't worry me, I got used to them" Harrie said, looking at the small spider between her fingers

"Where? And Why on earth would you need to get used to them?" Draco asked, looking disgusted

Harrie shrugged "They were in my…bedroom a lot growing up"

"Bedroom? You mean that cupboard" Weasley said harshly

"What cupboard?" Draco said, voice dangerously quiet

The room went still, and Granger's hands went up to cover her mouth. The trio had an unspoken agreement to never speak about the grim facts of Harries upbringing that she had confessed to them during their hiding out last year.

"They kept you in a cupboard?" Draco asked again, his grey eyes locked on Harrie, wishing she would deny it. She had said they weren't nice but to keep her in a cupboard. What kind of sick twists were they dealing with here?

"Thanks for that Ron" Harrie said bitterly, putting the tiny spider into one of the potted plants in the corner of the room.

"That's not true is it?" Draco asked, watching the way Harries back seemed to solidify with his question and how Granger gave a little worried squeak.

Harrie just stood there still, her jaw tensing as she ground her teeth, Hermione put a hand on her friend's arm knowing how difficult this would be for her "Just tell him Harrie" she said, her voice though quiet seemed to echo around them.

Harrie tried to think of the words, but as always when she thought of her childhood a flare of remembered loneliness, desperation and defeat filled her and she felt like she couldn't breathe "You bloody well tell him" Harrie spat, pushing past the others in her haste to escape.

Granger stood there teary eyed, ringing her hands in conflicted emotion "She was…They were…it's hard to…don't know…Ron you shouldn't have said anything!" Granger stutteringly said then hit the redhead hard in the upper arm

"Ow what the fuck Hermione"

"For the third time what fucking cupboard?" Draco demanded, looking and sounding so much like his father in that moment that the other two stared at him in shock

"Harrie should be the one to tell you" Granger fretted, wiping her face with a conjured hanky

Weasley looked at Draco "Her family hated her, it wasn't until she came to Hogwarts that she got a proper room, she was kind of like a…human house elf for them"

Draco clenched his jaw, thinking about just how his father liked to treat house elves and imagining a young Harrie Potter in their place

"I'll kill them" The blonde said fiercely, mind filling with the image of little Harrie Potter standing on a tailor's stool being fitted for robes and being too shy to answer his questions.

Weasley snorted "Get in line, there is quite a few of us that want to kill them for how they treated Harrie"

"They hurt her?" Draco asked his voice dangerous

"No, well her cousin did when they were younger," Granger said sinking down on the couch again "She was just treated harshly, spoken badly to, given chores"

"Chores? She said they had her cooking meals since she was three Hermione! And doing housework since she was two. And that's only when she remembers" Ron shook his head in disgust "The name calling, never celebrating anything, being ignored, punished for stuff she didn't even do. Making her sleep in the cupboard when they had two bedrooms to spare? They are disgusting people"

"Why would they do that to a little girl?" Draco asked aghast

Granger gave a tearful sigh "Harrie said her Aunt had some weird jealousy fueled resentment, the Uncle was scared of magic because...well Harrie never really explained why and the cousin just grew up seeing Harrie as less than him, it's how his parents raised him to think about her"

Draco was stunned "But…she's Harrie Potter. Why did no one do anything?"

Before Hermione could answer him, Harrie said "Because, it was for the greater good that I was with my relatives" she walked back into the room, looking at her friends worried expressions and Draco's angry mask

"Harrie mate…I'm sorry I just…" Ron started to say but Harrie cut him off

"Don't worry about it Ron. No harm done" Harrie assured her friend even has everyone could see it had clearly caused harm to Harrie.


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Harrie asked when her tummy gave a growl. She had told them about the baby house elves and Hermione had refused to let Winky cook for them when the She elf had popped into the room earlier asking what she could make for them. Harrie had had to go into the kitchen and explain to a sobbing Winky and a scowling Kreacher that they could have the night to themselves and she would cook something much to their disgust.

"What can you make?" Draco asked her, playing with a lock of her hair

"I was just going to order us takeaways or something" Harrie admitted. Hermione who had been sitting cross legged engrossed in a book, looked up smiling widely "Lets go to a pub or something"

"A muggle pub?" Ron asked sceptically, as he practiced transfiguring his discarded sneakers into wellington boots and back "What kind of food do they do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Normal food of course" putting her book down and standing up "It will be nice to go out"

Harrie gave Ron a condescending pat on the leg "If all else fails I'll make you egg on toast"

Ron grumbled but gave Hermione a very smitten smile when she gave him a pout "Fine"

Hermione was nearly bouncing with excitement "I know one, The Fatted Calf. It does lovely food. My grandparents used to take me there" Hermione told the group "Plus it isn't that far, we could probably walk there"

Harrie sat back, leaning into a silent Draco's side "You are ok with going to a pub eh?" she asked him, looking soft and delicious. Draco looked into her green eyes and gave an internal groan. When she looked at him like that, he could hardly so no could he? "If Hermione says it's nice, I'm happy to try it. We can always go somewhere else if it turns out unsuitable"

"Exactly! Thank you, Draco," Hermione said giving him a tentative smile and then giving Ron a smug looking one

"Fine muggle pub it is. Seamus said we need to try something called Grinus or something" Ron said getting up from the settee and stretching "I'll just go use the john before we go though"

"You mean Guinness and don't say 'use the john' it's so crass" Hermione moaned as she followed him out the room calling over her shoulder "Harrie you should change your top; it's covered in flour"

Harrie looked down at her comfortable blue jersey, brushing at the flour streaks which seemed to have set on her "She has a point" Harrie conceded "Back soon, you look perfect by the way" she said giving Draco a deep slow kiss, he grinned against her "I know"

He gave her arse a quick grope as she skipped past him. Draco followed her out the door he came to the landing and stood looking at the photographs lining it, their dark frames stark against the white walls. Most of the pictures were taken at Hogwarts.

He smiled at the picture of Harrie beaming proudly after winning her first quidditch match while a golden snitch flittered around the frame, Weasley playing chess which Harrie lost with Grangers bushy head occasionally lifting out from behind whatever book she had in her hand to briefly wave. There were pictures of Luna Lovegood, one of which he laughed aloud at because it included a solemn faced Harrie having flowers braided into her short hair by the Ravenclaw, and several of Neville Longbottom often with weird plants swaying beside him.

He stepped closer to an empty frame wondering where the occupant had gone only to have Fred and George Weasley jump into view, laughing and pointing at him, one who he (correctly) assumed was Fred giving him a glare and punching his fist into his palm in obvious warning. There were pictures of a lot of Gryffindor's and Weasleys so many Weasleys, one of Hagrid, cradling his enormous boar hound like a baby, Harrie and Granger dressed up for the Yule ball. There was a series of older photos of a couple who could only be Harries parents holding her as a new born then a few more of her sitting up, her dark hair a wild mane that had him smirking when baby Harrie blew a spit bubble and clapped as her father (who had the same short messy hair Harrie used to have) made a toy dog levitate and dance in front of her.

A photo of a young Lily Potter with long dark auburn hair, cradling a baby, her eyes closed and as if sensing someone looking her eyes opened showing ones identical to Harries, she also had her nose Draco noted. One of a teenaged Harrie with who he assumed was her godfather though he was looking much healthier than his wanted posters, one of the same man with Professor Lupin. Ones of the Harrie he knew now holding a chubby blue haired baby. All the pictures had one thing in common though, all were happy.

Captured memories of fun and love. He noticed that there were ones of her as a baby then nothing until, she started Hogwarts. He double checked, looking at each photo again to be sure. There were no childhood photographs from her age one till age eleven. He thought of his own albums that were bursting with photos of him at every age doing any number of things, his mother had always had house elves taking pictures of him, there were also numerous portraits of him and his parents. Hell, even Pansy had hundreds of photos of him all throughout their schooling, he might even have a few pictures of Harrie playing quidditch that he had for…research purposes. What had Harrie been to her family that they had never taken a picture of her? She was in essence, their child from the age of one. The lack of memories struck him as monumentally wrong. To have to think of Harrie, a girl who loved fun and happiness, who craved interactions with her friends and who seemed to value affection and kindness above all else, as a lonely child made something growl furiously inside him, aching to punish any who had wronged her.

His contemplation was ruined by the rather loud arrival of Harrie and Wea..Ron coming down the stairs. Harrie was laughing at whatever the red head had said and Draco felt that warm feeling bloom in his chest at hearing it. Seeing him Harrie gave him a radiant smile and came and stood beside him.

Ron took notice of the photos and sneeringly said "Ew what the hell did you frame that picture for?!" he pointed out depicting him and Harrie on their brooms

"What's wrong with that one? I like that one" Harrie said, looking fondly at the photo in question

"Hey! I took that one" Hermione said tersely having joined them shrugging into her coat.

"Merlin look at my skin!" Ron shrieked. It was true that during fifth year Ron had suffered from acne rather badly.

"'gusting" Ron said looking revolved "zit potions do not work for red heads!"

"Yeah you were a pimply beast that year" Harrie said dodging out the way as Ron aimed a kick at her.

"Fuck you! least I didn't have black heads polka dot nose" Ron growled

Harrie mock gasped "How dare you!"

"Can't you two act your age for five minutes. We should be going if we want to eat before eight" Hermione told them, giving them both a stern look, though as soon as she was looking the other way Harrie gave Ron a shove before jumping backwards so Draco was between her and the red head."

"Can I have a word quickly?" Draco asked, pulling on Harries hand even as her friends looked up the stairs at them

Hermione smiled empathetically "We will wait in the entrance way"

Ron however took longer to give in, and he grudgingly allowed Hermione to pull him down the stairs and out of sight.

"You could have told me" Draco said quietly when they were alone

Harrie shrugged "I don't like talking about it"

Draco wanted to groan with frustration "You let me think…I always thought you had…I'm sorry"

She looked up at him then, her green eyes wide "What are you sorry for?"

"Everything I ever said about your family, and you. Things I thought I knew about you. How you were treated. What else have I got wrong about you?"

"Nothing important I promise" Harrie said in what she thought was a joking tone but came off sounded desperate.

Draco just cupped her face and looked imploring into her green eyes, something inside himself silently begging her to confide in him, though knowing by the tensing of her against him that she wasn't ready to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Her three companions noticed that Harrie was quieter than usual and Draco saw that Hermione and Ron both knew how to draw her back out of whatever shell she had built up around herself since leaving the house.

He felt a gnawing ache in his chest as though he should be doing something, but he was at a los to what he was meant to do.

After a fifteen-minute walk through the icy late December air Hermione led them into a small pub and choosing a booth style table for them to sit at.

"What do you drink Draco?" Ron asked him

"I've never had ale" The blonde admitted "Is that what muggles drink?"

"I'm going to try that gittess thing" Ron told him "You want to try that too?"

"Guinness" Hermione corrected automatically as Harrie laughed at Ron's butchered attempt "That's stout, nothing like ale"

Draco wasn't any wiser, as if his father would have let him drink anything as lowly as beer, he looked at Harrie "What are you going to have?"

Harrie gave him a smile that had him longing to pull her against him "I am having a lemon lime and bitters. I don't overly like beer"

"They have whiskey if that is more your thing" Hermione suggested looking over at the black board above the bar.

"Whiskey would be acceptable thank you" Draco replied sounding relieved

"Be back in a minute" Harrie said in a very flirty tone that had Ron looking at her aghast and Hermione biting her lip to stop smiling, though Harrie just had eyes for the smirking blonde who had her rocking her hips in wantonness.

Hermione linked her arm through Harries "You are smitten Harrie"

Harrie looked back over her shoulder to see that Draco was still looking her way and she bit her lip at the smile he sent her way…YUM she gave a little shiver of anticipation and tried to explain to Hermione "I don't know, I just feel…right with him I guess. As stupid as that sounds"

"Right?" Hermione asked looking thoughtful

Harrie shrugged "Young love I guess"

Hermione looked thoughtfully at her friend back over to their table "Harrie do you ever feel like you know what he is thinking or feeling?"

Harrie laughed "What the fuck? No" she thought for a moment "Well except when he wants sex, that's rather obvious"

Hermione gave a huff and shook her head at her friend's comment. As the two girls waited at the bar there was a brief argument about money, but Hermione settled on her paying for their drinks for the night and Harrie paying for the meals.

They ordered and returned to the table and found the men discussing quidditch. Hermione rolled her eyes "God please no sport talk"

Harrie smile as she sipped her drink through her black straw, eyes on Draco as he tried his whiskey, she took it as a good sign when he took a second mouthful before putting it on the tabletop.

"Yes, sport talk! We are sitting at the same table as Britain's next star seeker" Ron blurted pointing at Harrie "Face it Hermione you are forever going to be listening to sport talk"

"I haven't even been to the try outs yet" Harrie said though she couldn't wipe the smile of her face at the level of confidence her friend had in her

"They would be mental not to at least have you as a reserve" Ron cried taking a big mouth full of his black beer and obviously trying to decide if he liked it or not. He gave a nod before taking another huge mouthful "It's not bad this"

Draco was enjoying himself he amazed as he laughed at a story Ron was telling them about one of his brothers and an endowment charm gone wrong. He actually liked the occupants at the table. He enjoyed the heated debates about potion ingredients and magic theory with Hermione while Harrie and Ron had snorted about pranks and a new game another brother had shown Ron. He had even enjoyed the food, they had shared something called a ploughman's platter which was cheeses, spreads and various finger food. He had had a delicious bread bowl stew filled with succulent chicken and leeks, tried some of Harries one that had had a beef, ale and mushroom stew in it (also delicious). His eyes had boggled at the amount of food Ron could eat when he finished his mammoth serving of fish and chips and had finished off Hermione's smoked fish pie.

They were just drinking tiny glasses of port (Draco's insistence that it was standard practice after a meal) when the bar was flooded by a group of rowdy men who had just come from some sports game.

Harrie felt a prickling in the back of her head and she could feel how uncomfortable Draco had become at the loud group who had just come into the pub. She slid her hand into his giving him a squeeze when he looked at her, she might have imagined it, but she thought she saw a hint of relief in his eyes when she suggested it was time for them to head home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harrie dragged her nose through Draco's snail trail and continued down until she was hovering above his erection. Draco held his breath as her wet, pink mouth hovered above his weeping crown but just as she moved to take him in there was a curt knocking at the door. They both groaned before Harrie called "Yeah what?" Having only said goodnight to her friends fifteen minutes ago she was more than miffed at being interrupted

"Umm Harrie can you come out for a minute?" Ron's quiet voice drifted through the door to them

"What for?" Harrie asked, rubbing her cheek up Draco's thigh and rejoicing in the tensing of the muscle as she drifted so close to his hard shaft.

"Hermione won't come out of the bathroom" Ron's reply had Harrie dropping her head in defeat and slipping off the bed, throwing on Draco's discarded shirt and hastily doing up its buttons, she gave the blonde sprawled on her bed a pout before disappearing through the door.

Ron's ears went red when he saw what Harrie was wearing and mumbled a hasty apology for interrupting.

"Why is she even in there?" Harrie asked though she was guessing it was just Hermione over thinking and getting nervous.

"She went in nearly an hour ago and she just tells me to go away" Ron said mystified as he walked with Harrie down the stairs to the bathroom door where Hermione had hidden herself

Harrie knocked "Hermione? Are you ok?"

"Harrie?" Hermione said softly sounding terrible

"Yeah, it's me, what's wrong?" Harrie asked, she was honestly starting to get concerned.

Hermione suddenly pulled the door open and dragged Harrie in with her, shutting the door in Ron's face. Harrie could see that the other girl had been upset for awhile

"What is it? Have you changed your mind? Ron will understand if you have" Harrie said kindly

"No, it's all gone!" Hermione said desperately

"What is?" Harrie asked mystified

"I was just meant to trim it a bit, I've never really used that charm before, but now it's all gone!"

Harrie was lost "What's gone?"

"My pubic hair! I've charmed it all off!" Hermione hissed at her friend and she sat on the side of the bathtub, giving the occasional sniff and rubbing at her redden eyes

Harrie tried really hard to keep a straight face, she really did! As she sat down beside Hermione "So? Ron won't care, he will probably be right into that" She said

"It's like a fucking cue ball down there Harrie!" and with that Hermione burst into noisy tears, Harrie hurriedly put her arms around her friend rubbing her back and tried to reason with her

"Hermione, you are over thinking this. Stop crying, some missing pubes aren't worth this amount of grief"

"Charm all yours off then if it's no big fucking deal!" Hermione cried, turning angry eyes on her friend

Harrie looked appalled "What? No! … I like hair down there" she hovered her hand down lower to indicate just where she liked having hair

"Well…so do I!" Hermione sobbed, wiping her face on the end of her night dress

Harrie gave a defeated sigh and shook her head, the shit she does for her friends "Will you calm down and come out of the bathroom if I do?"

"Maybe" Hermione sniffed, giving Harrie a small smile

"No, no, you have to pinky swear, if I charm off my pubes in girlie solidarity you come out of the bathroom and at least talk to Ron" Harrie said tone serious "I'm not going bare for you to hide out in here"

"Ok I will bloody well pinky swear!" Hermione said angrily, though she was looking happier by the second

"What's the charm then" Harrie huffed

"Pubiscircumcidetus" Hermione told her wiping her face and taking a steadying breath

Shaking her head at the mental situations she got herself into all in the name of friendship Harrie cast the charm and felt the weirdest sensation, she looked down the neck of her shirt and agreed with Hermione's description, bald as a cue ball.

"Thank you Harrie" Hermione whispered before pulling Harrie into a back breaking hug.

"There I am just as bald as you now! Now get out of my bathroom!"

Harrie pushed Hermione out the door and accidently pushed her straight into a hovering Ron.

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked rather lamely

"Yes, now goodnight you two freaks" Harrie said rolling her eyes and ducking back into her bedroom.

Draco ran his hand up her creamy thigh and when he reached the apex, he halted. Lifting his head, he stared down at her face, then pulled back and despite her clenching her thighs spread her legs for a closer inspection.

"Well this is a new development" He said his face hovering above her now bare mound

"Do you like it?" She asked

"I like your pussy anyway it comes" He answered sticking his tongue out to flick her piercing and at the same time sliding a finger into her slick core.

"But this is certainly different" He said running his mouth around her bare flesh

"Good different?" Harrie gasped as his tongue circled her and he placed teasing kisses on her

He lifted his head enough to look up into her lust blown green eyes "I will admit I was rather fond of your muff; this look is very...naked" he dropped his gaze back to her naked flesh, watching the slick drive of his finger into her body "This looks practically indecent" as his second finger enter her and he started twisting and spreading them, watching her liquid arousal pooling on his hand, he smirked as blew a raspberry on her thigh.

Harrie let loose a laugh that had Draco giving an unconscious hip roll into the bed "Well, don't get used to it dude, my bush will be back by tomorrow" her voice husky as she watched the blonde head between her legs, she gave a hiss moan he slid another finger into her core and his mouth lowered onto her clit giving it greedy pulls.

He pulled back taking teasing sucks and nibbles on her silken folds, Harrie gave a shuddering cry at the feel of his hot breath as he told her "You drive me insane, I can't think straight when you are near me" He dropped his head to her attacking her clit with relentless intent growling against her "Your taste…merlin and the sounds you make" He sounded mindless even to his own ears.

Harrie was shameless undulating, grinding herself against him, her fingers gripping his hair as she sobbed her release. As she climaxed against his mouth, he gave a painful sounding groan that was so deep she felt it and he moved liked liquid silver as he dragged her to him and drove into her body with one hard thrust.

His body sang with the knowledge that this woman was his, as she clutched at him as he took her, her nails digging into his skin.

"Mine" He groaned out as he pushed her legs up till, she was nearly bent in half, Harrie let out a quivering cry as this position meant his thrusts were deeper and more punishing. She moaned at the possessive way he claimed her, his growling cries of possession as his body claimed her. She felt pinned to the bed, her body spread for him and she felt like she was on fire

"Yours" She agreed as she clung tighter to his neck, her thighs burning from the position they were in.

"Again!" He demanded as he wrenched her to him, his cock hitting her cervix and making her cry out in pleasure pain at his deep intrusion.

She slammed her mouth to his in a vicious kiss that had their teeth clacking in their haste and she sobbed as she tore her mouth from his "Draco…I'm yours…oh fuckkkkkk"

"Mine" He growled and his movements getting harsher as he chased his release.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harrie?" Draco sat up in bed, took around the dark room for her. Something wasn't right, he felt…wrong. Suddenly wide awake he got up, walking briskly out of the room. He could see no lights anywhere and heard no sounds, he walked downstairs, looking into rooms as he passed them. As he made to step into the kitchen, the male house elf stepped out of the gloom staring at him "What can Kreacher be helping Master Malfoy with?" He croaked in his bullfrog voice. Recovering from his surprise Draco asked, "Where is your Mistress elf?"

Kreacher point one finger skywards "She be on the roof terrace" he then dropped his finger pointing towards a darkened door that suddenly lit with a dim light

"Kreacher be waiting for her to return" The elf stared at him unblinking

Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up "Where has she gone?"

"Lost" The elf croaked, before he stepped back into the gloom of the larder. Draco felt a chill down to his very core, and he hurried up the narrow staircase, climbing four flights of stairs, as he neared the top, he could hear the pelting of rain against the roof, where the soundproof charms obviously weakened somewhat. The door was ajar and as he stepped out under the covered doorway, he could see Harrie, standing looking at the London skyline, soaking wet in nothing but his discarded shirt. He watched her lonely figure, something was wrong, and he hurried over to her, raising his voice so he could be heard over the rain "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him just continued to stare out at the city lights

"Harrie? Are you alright? What are you up here?"

She said nothing just continued to stare at the distance lights though Draco wasn't sure she was even seeing them, he grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him

"Harrie! Harrie what's happened?" He demanded shaking her

Sensing rather than seeing the elf arriving in the doorway Draco called "Get Hermione Elf"

Harrie didn't respond just continued to turn her head to look across the city lights. It felt like forever before Hermione and Ron both rushed out on to the roof top, the telltale way neither got wet meant that one of them at least (probably Hermione) had had the sense to cast an umbrella charm before coming out here.

Hermione rushed taking hold of Harrie and turning her face towards her own "Harrie can you hear me honey"

Harries eyes seemed to flicker then she said "I hear them Hermione"

"I know" Hermione said, casting drying charms over Harrie and taking off her own dressing gown to wrap around the other girl

"Hermione they're still there" Harrie muttered, her eyes drifting back towards the city's lights

"Who's still where?" Draco said, starting to shiver now that he was under Hermione's charm and the rain had stopped falling on him

Ron looked grimly at him before answering

"The voices" The red head answered "The veil of death, it…calls to her"

Draco felt a chill that had nothing to do with the rain "The veil of death?"

Hermione started tugging her frozen friend towards the door "Harrie, you need to come back inside"

Harrie started shaking "Make them stop Hermione. Death let me come back"

Hermione just embraced her friend all the harder "I know Harrie, just focus on me"

"He was an old friend" Harrie mumbled turning her face to look back at the city scape.

"Harrie come on, come back inside" Hermione said at Harrie who seemed to be glued to the spot.

"Ron can you…" Hermione started to ask but Draco got the message and easily lifted Harrie till she was cradled against his chest, her face a blank mask though tears still tracked down her cheeks.

Hermione tutted slightly and waved her wand and Draco found himself dry and warm once more as he cautiously took the stairs to the kitchen then up once again to Harries bedroom. Draco was aware of her friends behind them having an urgent yet hushed conversation, but his attention was focused on the quiet form in his arms.

When they reached the bedroom Draco gingerly lowered Harrie into the bed, Hermione rushed forwards to pull the covers up and brushed some wayward hair of Harries heart breakingly lovely face.

"I'm not dead" Harrie whispered grabbing hold of Hermione's hand

Hermione smiled at her friend "That's right you're not"

"I want to be alive. Make them stop, I'm not ready to go yet" Harrie cried sadly, breaking into heart wrenching sobs that had Draco wanting to take her in his arms again and hide her from the world.

"Will you stay?" Harrie asked sitting up even as Hermione tried to get her to stay in the bed

Hermione lent over and brushed hair of her friends worried brow "Of course we will"

"Good, don't let them take you" Harrie sniffled

"No one is taking anyone anywhere we promise" Ron said grimly from the end of the bed, his blue eyes full of worry and sadness

"I'm fr…..frightened" Harrie said wiping her face in a very childlike way that had Draco aching to do something to help

He took hold of her hand "Just lay down and it will be alright"

Harrie did what she was told, laying her head back against the pillow. Hermione gave Draco a look and managed to tell him to lay next to Harrie in the bed without saying a word. Draco lay next to her small prone figure and was relieved when she turned towards him, burrowing into his side, muttering under her breath in that same airy detached way "Don't let them get me"

"I won't, I promise, just rest yourself" He said comfortingly, running his hand along her shoulder and kissing her forehead. Suddenly she started crying, her body heaving with loud sobs again.

Hermione sat down on Harries other side, and Ron sat near her feet, Draco looked at them in helplessness not knowing what to do.

"It's ok Harrie" Ron told his friend, his big hand resting over her blanket covered feet, Hermione looking teary eyed leant forward resting her cheek on Harrie's arm. Draco just sat there frozen, holding her to him. Sharing worried looks with her friends. Soon her sobbing trailed off and she appeared to be sound asleep.

"Merlin's balls, I forgot how grim it got" Ron breathed harshly running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"She should be alright till morning now" Hermione said, adjusting Harries blankets, giving Draco a sad smile "It's ok Draco…she's alright" Draco was far from reassured

Draco followed the other two out of the room, hissing to them as soon as the bedroom door shut "What in the blue fuck was that?"

"She sleeps walks sometimes" Ron said tone bleak.

Draco snorted "That wasn't fucking sleep walking"

Hermione looking tired and very young said "It doesn't happen often, just sometimes it's like she gets…lost"

"Lost?" Draco had never been a witness to something so heart breaking as seeing Harrie Potter clearly haunted by something that he knew nothing about.

Hermione looked at Draco sadly "Between the veil of life and death"

Ron ran a hand through his red hair, causing it to stand up in tuffs saying "She mastered death and came home"

"What the fuck does that even mean? What the hell do you mean by she mastered death?" Draco snarled, his voice raising alarmingly. Hermione flicked her wand at Harrie's bedroom door just in case they woke her up.

Ron and Hermione shared a look, one of those silent conversations that only people who have known each other for years can have. Hermione began speaking, her words measured as she obviously was searching for the right words. "When she went to the forest to him…to Voldemort. She did die that night. But something happened, and she came back"

Draco felt like ever hair on his body stood on end "What happened?" The details of what actually happened to Harrie Potter that night was sketchy at best, some said it was a duel, others said she just stood there and took an Avada Kedavra to the face and his parents refused to talk about it. He knew she didn't die they had all seen her jump out of Hagrid's arms, alive and fighting. To hear that she had truly died if only briefly was…alarming.

"We don't know, she can't remember it when she's awake" Ron said resignedly, Draco could tell by his tone that this had been a source of great debate within the 'golden trio'

"She only ever answers cryptically when she's like that" Hermione admitted quietly looking troubled

"And when she wakes up?" Draco asked hesitantly, already guessing the answer

"She apologizes and plays dumb" Ron shook his head "She likes to be all brave and solitary. She would rather be suffering in silence"

Hermione put her hands on her hips looking furious "Don't say that Ron, she is just…less than forth coming about it"

Seeing Ron open his mouth to retort Draco quickly asked, "How many times have you found her like that?"

Hermione sighed brushing her mane of hair out of her face or at least trying to "It has gotten less frequent" she told him, her gaze looking worriedly back towards the room they had just left

"How many times?" Draco demanded

"It was nearly every night at first, then maybe once a week." Hermione admitted reluctantly

"That's when she moved out of our place to here. Mum pitched a fit" Ron added, taking hold of Hermione's hand

"What about at Hogwarts?" Draco asked getting annoyed at the way these two kept giving each other looks that clearly was some kind of silent conversation

"Only once since school started" Hermione said "to be honest I thought she had gotten past…whatever they are"

Draco needed more answers "What usually happens?"

"We put her back in bed, she cries a bit then goes to sleep" Ron answered

"She doesn't talk about it" Draco guessed, no one was as stubborn as Harrie Potter it would seem.

Ron gave a snort "No, she has never been one for sharing her feelings without us digging"

Hermione gave him a glare "We can't force her to tell us if she doesn't want to"

"It's her fucking aunt's fault!" Ron spat savagely

Hermione gave a sigh "We don't know that Ron" clearly this had been a discussion they have had many times

"Oh, get real Hermione! Make no noise and pretend you don't exist remember? It all comes back to them!" Ron said gesticulating wildly

"I'm not having this argument again Ron, it's too damn early for it" Hermione spat "I suggest we all just go to bed this is not helping getting cross with each other"

Ron tutted and trudged off down the passageway and Hermione just shook her head in his direct. Draco gave Hermione a nod then went back into the bedroom, taking a moment to rub his face and lean against the door.

Draco turned at the slight knock at the door and clearing of a throat and opened the door to see Hermione nervously watching him from the landing.

"Yes?" He asked politely even when he really just wanted to tell her to go away and leave him with Harrie

"Don't hurt her" The young woman said rather baldly, and Draco felt like Hermione knew a lot more about what his family's expectations were. It filled him with dread that this wasn't going to be forever no matter how much he longed for it to be.

Draco looked away "I don't want to hurt her"

"She likes you. For whatever reason it's you she wants. I've never liked you, but I would try for Harrie's sake"

"I'm honored" He said sarcastically

Hermione frowned at him "You should be, Harrie is amazing"

He sighed "I've noticed" and he could have imagined it but he thought Hermione had gasped at the way his face had soften.

She continued to look at him with big worried eyes though "You…. I know that pure bloods have…. you would tell her if there wasn't going to be a…. Harrie needs to know if…." She trailed off looking awkward and concerned, "Well goodnight" Hermione took a step away then turned back saying "Just…be careful with her" then she walked back towards her own room.

Draco slid into the bed and was pleased when as soon as Harrie felt his nearness she had turned and snuggled into his side. He wasn't sure how long he lay there wishing he could answer to every trouble that Harrie Potter ever had.

"You sentimental fool" He said to himself as he couldn't help himself brushing his nose along the curve of her cheek and taking her hand into his.

His mind wouldn't rest, he kept filling in the words that Hermione hadn't been able to say. She knew that he had some kind of arranged marriage in his future, she knew he hadn't told Harrie and she had said without saying it that this would break Harrie if he didn't tell her soon.

The joys of being Draco Malfoy, seemingly having everything yet having nothing at the same time.


End file.
